For The Last Time
by ShanRB
Summary: All Robert and Anna want is to live a quiet life close to their family, but someone has different plans. Strange notes, people from their past and a feeling of dread that they know so well. Are they ready for what's coming next? This story picks up almost a year after Third Time's the Charm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robert was sitting in his offices going over training schedules, they will need three of their eight trainees to be ready but next month. While Anna is on the phone finishing up the details for the security detail that will be needed when the delegates from Belarus and Romania arrive in New York next week, she had guaranteed the security personnel would be in place when they arrived.

Since opening their security firm, DS Protection Services eight months ago they had become one of the most respected firms in the business. Needing something to keep themselves busy they decided running a personal security firm and training their people would keep them from getting bored, but also kept them out of the line of fire. They had started off with a few former WSB agents and about ten retired police officers. They were put through a rigorous training program that Robert and Anna had devised. So far DS Protective Services had had a few big name clients including politicians, rich business personnel and public figures that had received death threats. Robert insisted that all security details did a thorough sweep, including checking food and beverages, before any public appearances. The number of agents needed depended on the size of the gathering. Even when acting as bodyguard there were two agents assigned. Anna was in charge of hand to hand combat training if the suspect could be subdued without an incident that was considered a win. There had been four assassination attempts on people in their charge, only once had anyone been injured. One of their agents had taken a bullet in the shoulder when he jumped in front of the client to save them. This success rate was what had helped propel DSPS's reputation. DSPS now employed fifty people with another eight in training, once they were done Robert was confident they will have enough manpower to handle their client list for the next six months.

Anna stretched after ending her phone call, "Well Scorpio are we done here?"

Robert closes the file in front of him and stands up, "Yes we are, now let's head home Luv."

Now that DSPS was established they really only had to come into the office a couple times a week. Robert referred to it as semi-retirement. Anna loved that they were able to set their own schedule, this freedom gave them lots of time to spend with Robin, Patrick, and Emma. At one and a half, Emma was a ball of energy and loved it whenever Grandma and Grandpa were around.

As they leave the office they say goodnight to Susan, the office manager, "We won't be in tomorrow, we have a day planned with Emma," Anna tells her.

"Alright enjoy yourselves, oh I almost forgot, this came for you Robert," Susan said handing Robert an envelope.

Robert looked at it and handed it to Anna. "Why is she sending this crap?"Anna asked. About two months ago Holly started sending these notes to Robert. Anna waited until they were in the car to open the latest one. "You were my everything, you could be again, Holly," Anna read aloud looking at Robert, "these are sounding more obsessive." The first note had read 'Congratulation, I wish it was me, Holly'. In the beginning, there had been tones of longing in them. 'I miss you, Anna is a lucky woman' 'I wish you had loved me like that'. The note that came last week read 'I need you, I love you'. "Do you think Holly would ever do more than send these notes?" Anna asks these were starting to concern her.

Robert looked at her, "I really don't know Luv, I would never have thought she would do this. If it continues we'll have to do something to get her stop sending these at least," then they drove in silence. Well if they have to deal with someone from their past, there could have been people much worse than Holly, Anna thought.

After they got home Robert noticed Anna had been rather distracted, he joined on the couch, "Penny for your thoughts," Anna looked at him and he could see the concern on her face. "These notes are starting to bother you aren't they?"

"Robert, I'm trying to make sense of it is all, do you think Holly is OK, I mean do you think something happened and she isn't herself right now. I know we were never best friends but," Anna pauses, "why is she doing this?"

Robert pulled Anna into a hug, "I don't know, but it's time to put a stop to this." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. Will you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course I will," playfully he added, "if you ask nicely I'll let you have your way with me." Anna just smiled and cuddled closer to Robert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting at the table eating breakfast, Robert asks Anna, "Are we going over to Robin's or is Emma coming here?"

"Robin should be dropping her off in about an hour."

"OK, I'm going to make some calls to track down Holly. She needs to stop this nonsense." Robert kissed Anna's cheek then headed to the den.

Robert was still in the den when Robin and Emma arrive. They come in and greet Anna with hugs, "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's in the den taking care of something that has become an annoyance." Robin was going to go say hi but thought better of it when she heard his raised voice, clearly angry at whoever was on the phone.

"Holly I have nine of these notes in my hand in your handwriting, and you're going to tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Robert I swear I don't know what you're talking about, why would I do something like that?"

"Just to be a spiteful bitch, I seem to remember you resurfacing shortly after mine and Anna last wedding. Just stop sending the damned notes Holly," Robert hung up. He had heard the door, so he decides to take a few minutes to calm down before joining his family.

Robin looks at Anna, "Holly? What's that about?"

"She has been sending your father these notes, I think it was her way of pissing me off, more than anything to do with your father."

Emma had made her way over to her collection of toy that was kept in the corner of the living room. Robert came out of the den and saw her first, "Did you start playing without me?" he gives her a hug and a kiss, "I'll be right back I need to talk to you mommy before she leaves." He then walks over to Robin and Anna. "Hi, sweetheart. Sorry, I was hoping to be done with that before you got here." She gets a hug and a kiss too.

Robin says, "It's OK mom explained what was going on." Then hoping to lighten the mood she asks, "So any bets on who needs a nap first?" Robin smiles then she and Anna both say "Dad" Robert pretends to take offense. After a quick little chat, Robin left for work still giggling.

Robert joined Emma, knowing he would play whatever silly game she wanted. Anna sat and watched them, she would never get tired of watching them together. After a while, Anna's mind wonders back to Holly and the notes. Why would she be sending these notes, it seemed so out of character. Again Anna wonders if maybe she wasn't well, and decides to ask Robert what she'd said when they talked. Anna finally joined Emma and Robert's little tea party.

It was getting close to lunch time so Anna asked Robert if he was cooking or if they were going out for lunch. The majority vote was Kelly's then the park, Anna was sure Emma just cared about the park part. This should also ensure Emma would nap when they returned.

Their plan worked, when they got home Robert carried a sleeping Emma inside and put her down for a nap in the room they referred to as Emma's room. If anyone else ever slept in there they would know a special little someone was the one it was set up for. When Robert returned he found Anna on the couch, "Come sit, I want to know what Holly said this morning, please."

Robert sat beside her and started talking. "I didn't mention the notes right away, wanting to see if she would." Robert explained that Holly right away started in on Robert about their relationship. Saying things like 'Oh, tired of your precious Anna already,' trying to get a rise out of him. There had always been a bitterness in Holly's tone when it came to Anna, after all, she had first met Anna when she returned to Robert's life hoping for a chance to reconcile. Robert had told her he couldn't help but feel she was angry about him and Anna having remarried. Then he got tired of Holly's attitude about them and finally asked if she was sending the notes because she actually wanted him back and was angry because it was Anna he wanted. Holly had claimed to know nothing about any notes. Robert didn't believe her and had told her so, "I'm was pretty sure you heard that last part."

After thinking about what Robert had just told her, Anna asked, "What if she's telling the truth?"

"You think someone else could be sending them? It sure looks like her handwriting to me."

"Robert, it wouldn't be the first time either one of us had received forged letters from someone trying to cause problems or trouble."

Robert thought about it, at last he said, "If after that call they stop, it probably was Holly, but if they don't then I'd say it could still be Holly, but you're right it could very well be someone else completely. Let's see what happens. Now come over here, we should relax while Emma sleeps."

Anna snuggled up to Robert. He kissed her forehead and stroked her arm, kissed her cheek then moved to her lips, "I thought we were relaxing?" she said playfully.

"I'm very relaxed," he smiled. They spend most of the time Emma napped like this cuddled up kissing, and talking. Anna had to admit this was one of her favorite perks of their days with Emma, quiet downtime just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

London

"Who the hell does he think he is," Holly says angerly to herself after the call from Robert. How dare him, call her up out of the blue and accuse her of playing some silly game, writing him notes. Holly couldn't say she was overjoyed that Robert and Anna had remarried once again. She hated to admit that she was a little jealous of the love they have for each other, hers and Robert's love had been different. When she first met Anna, and learned of her past with Robert she could tell there was still a connection between them, but to send petty little love notes just to get on Anna's nerves, no she wouldn't do that, not now, if this had been 20 years before, well maybe.

Holly tells herself, Robert's already convinced I'm behind this and probably won't believe anything I tell him. Holly comes up with a plan to prove she has nothing to do with the notes and have some fun as well. What could it hurt to go and be the pain they think I am, but do it in person. Well, it would hurt if Anna decides to kick her in the face, a well-placed kick to the side of Robert's head replay's in her mind. She'll risk it, Robert has no right to call her up and yell at her like he just had. Holly starts making arrangements for her trip to Port Charles.

Port Charles

When Robin got to her parents' house she knocked and walks in, she always just walked in when Emma's there. She smiled at the sight in front of her. There cuddled on the couch were her parents, her mom's head resting on her dad's chest, he's lovingly stroking her hair while she naps. Why had they been forced to be apart for so many years, she wonders, clearly they are meant to be together. Robert notices her, and quietly says "Hi sweety, Emma's still napping but should be waking up soon."

Quietly Robin said, "I guess mom and I were both wrong about who would need a nap today." She sat down in the chair closest to Robert, they talk for a while before Anna starts to stir, and looks over at Robin, "Hi mom, did you have a good nap?"

Anna stays snuggled up to Robert her head still on his chest, "Yes, I always do when I'm in my happy place." She smiles contently. Robert kisses the top of her head.

"You two are adorable, you know that right?"

"Bite your tongue, we can't let other spies hear you say stuff like that," Robert joked.

"It's OK dad I don't see any spies here, other then the adorable ones cuddling on your couch," she said making them all laugh. Then they talk for a while waiting for Emma to wake up.

Anna sat up when they heard Emma waking up but Robin tells her to stay where she is, she'll go get Emma. As Robin leaves the room she thinks about how nice it is when she gets to witness those little intimate moments between her parents, when they're completely at ease. They don't let other people see this side of them. Robin knows if Patrick had walked in with her, her mom would have been woken up and they wouldn't have stayed intertwined on the couch after she was awake. Robin is pulled out of her thought when she opens the bedroom door and hears a little voice happily say "Mommy." They stay and visit a little while longer, then Robin says they have to go meet Patrick for dinner before he has to go back to work.

"So Mrs. Scorpio what would you like to do this evening?" Before Anna could answer the phone rang, it was Sean, he and Tiffany will be in Port Charles tomorrow evening. Sean has a few business meeting starting on Monday so they figured they would come out early so they can visit. When Anna hangs up she tells Robert about the Donely's visit and suggests Chinese takeout and a nice quiet night at home. Robert agrees and goes out to get dinner.

When Robert returns to the house he finds a note taped to their front door. 'It won't last' He grabbed the note, "What the hell is this?" Robert asks as he enters the house and puts down the takeout "Anna are you here? Anna!"

She comes out of the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, "Robert, what's wrong?" He rushes to her and hugs her relieved she's there.

He shows Anna the note and tells her that for a second he was worried she might have been taken. Anna hugged him this time, she never wants him to go through that again. "There'd be a pile of bodies left as evidence if anyone took me away from you again. They would need a small army because I would put up one hell of a fight." She kisses him, "Why don't we eat, then I'll do my best to take your mind off of this," Anna smiles.

While they eat Robert can't help but think about the latest message. So he decides they should discuss if these could be connected. Anna doesn't think that it's very likely that two parties would start harassing them at the same time. It's not like they're out there putting away bad guys and making enemies anymore. By the time they've finished eating they concluded that only one party is behind this, but they still can't be sure if it's actually Holly or not. When they've cleaned up after dinner Anna takes Robert's hand and leads him out of the kitchen. "Come with me Mr. Scorpio, I think I promised to take your mind off of all this." Anna wouldn't deny she wanted to forget about it for a while too.

"I like how you think Mrs. Scorpio," and Robert let himself be lead to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday morning in the SDPS office, Robert was on the phone getting a status update from John Simmons one of their team leaders. Simmons was sure that if there is going to be an attempt on their client it will be this weekend and would like to have an extra person on the team. Robert told him he would make all the arrangements and they would have someone that afternoon.

Anna had just returned from the training facility, which is in the basement of their office building. When Robert hangs up he asks, "So which one of the trainees are ready for some field work? Simmons wants an extra person for the weekend."

"It would be between Jacobs and Palson, they're both ready to get their feet wet on a real case," Anna told him, so they decide to send both of them. It was only for three days and then Simmons can report back about any areas they may need some more work on. "I've sent all the trainees to the shooting range, how soon does Simmons need them?" she asks. Robert says they might as well get there as soon as possible to get a full briefing on what they are getting involved in. Anna calls Jacobs and Palson with the news and tells them to go pack then head to the airport she'll have Susan contact them with the travel plans after she has made them.

By two o'clock Robert and Anna have basically finished all their work. Anna came over and sat on the edge of Robert's desk and put her feet up on his leg, as soon as she does he starts stroking her calf. "I think we're almost done for the day, is there anything we have to do in case we decide not to come in on Monday," Anna asks.

Robert gives her a mischievous smile, "Nothing work-related," Anna allows herself to be pulled off the desk and onto his lap, she giggled as he started kissing her neck.

"This wasn't really what I meant, not that I'm complaining," Anna said playfully before finding his lips with hers. They hadn't noticed the raised voices in the outer office, but they did notice their door open, looking up they saw Holly and Susan standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry she just barged in here and demanded to see you both, I did try to stop her," explained Susan.

With Anna still on his lap Robert say to Susan, "I think next week you and Anna will work on some hand to hand combat training," then looks at Holly. "What the hell are you doing here, sending notes wasn't enough now you have to be here leaving notes at our house?" Anna stood up followed by Robert, who is already fixing for a fight.

"Oh, here we go again you accusing me of some silly game you think I'm playing." Holly replies, "I just got into Port Charles about half an hour ago."

"So who did you have leave that note at our house last night?"

"Wait, Robert, let's just stay calm," Anna puts her hand on Robert's arm as she speaks.

"Thank you, Anna. I came here to prove I had nothing to do with whatever is happening. If I'm in Port Charles you can keep tabs on me. No matter how I might feel about the two of you being together why would I send silly notes, if I was so upset about this a drunken phone call is more my style."

"Fine Holly you say you aren't sending them," Robert reaches into a draw on his desk and gets one of the notes, "So who wrote this?" and hands it to her.

Holly couldn't deny it really looked like her handwriting, looking up a little confused. "I swear this wasn't me, you're right it looks like I could have written this, but I promise you I had nothing to do with these."

"Holly I want to believe you, I couldn't understand why you would have done this in the first place. I actually thought you might have been ill or losing your mind or something." Anna says.

"You want to prove you're no part of this, you think hanging out in Port Charles will help that fine, that doesn't mean you have to hang out here with us though, we were.."

"Just finishing up for the day," Anna interrupts.

"Fine I get it, I'm leaving I just wanted you to know that I'm here and will be staying for a while, good-bye." With that Holly leaves.

Once she was outside, Holly can't help but wonder about the scene she walked in on. They have been married for almost a year and are still acting like newlyweds, even at their age. She wondered how many time in the past they'd had work breaks like that while working on cases together. Holly had always believed there was something going on between Robert and Anna while she was still married to him, but he would always deny it. He would drop everything and run to her and Robin's side the second either one called. OK, it might not have been physical but Holly know Anna had a hold on Robert that she would never have, and it wasn't just Robin. Holly shakes her head wondering why she's thinking like this, it had been decades since they had been married, and he'd married Anna twice since then. Was it just that this was the first time she had actually seen them together as a couple. Why after all this time is she feeling jealous, she wonders as she gets in her rental car and drives away.

Back in their office Anna and Robert wonder why Holly has really shown up in Port Charles. Robert thinks they should keep an eye on her just for now and see what if anything she is up too. Anna suggests using a couple of their trainees, surveillance is one of the areas they are trained in and a little practice is always a good idea. A quick call and the six trainees still in town learn about their new task, they are to work as a team, keeping tabs on and report about Holly's activities. It might be overkill but Robert doesn't want to take chances. He wants to know for sure if Holly's behind this and if she isn't then they need to find out who is.

"Come on Scorpio let's get out of here, Sean and Tiff will be arriving soon."

"You're right Devane, we can finish what we started here at home later," Robert smiles. As they leave the offices Robert says to Susan, "Think about it, Anna can show you a few moves to take down unwanted guests in the future." They all laugh and say their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sean and Tiffany's plane got in Robert and Anna are waiting for them. They insist that Sean and Tiff stay with them, so they can get lots of visiting in while they are here. On the way back to Robert and Anna's Sean asks about DSPS and how everything is going. One he's been filled in he is very proud of how well their business is doing, and jokingly says he should buy in so it could be DDSPS. Robert tells him there is no why Sean's name would go before either his or Anna's and the D is only before the S because Anna took his last name every time they got married. They all laughed and continued joking around with each other for the rest of the ride.

Waiting for them on the door is yet another note. 'There will be no happily ever after'

Anna pulls it off the door, hoping Sean and Tiff didn't see it, but of course they had. No one says anything as they enter the house. Anna showed them to the spare room, "If your Anna comes next times she can stay in Emma's room, as long as she doesn't mind the decor," Anna leaves them to get settled in.

Robert knows there will be questions so he already had gotten the other notes from the den, while Anna goes to put coffee on. When Sean and Tiff return to the living room Anna is coming in with the coffee. Robert looks at them, "A debriefing is always easier with coffee." Robert hands over all the notes they have at the house, and he and Anna explain what's been going on, and that last night was the first time one showed up at the house and that suddenly Holly is in Port Charles. How she showed up at the office so they knew she was here, and that by now she should be under 24-hour surveillance.

Tiffany is astonished, she can't believe Holly would be behind this. Anna tells her they aren't really convinced she is either, especially after talking her today. Robert suggests that now that they all know what's going on they should just enjoy themselves, he doesn't want this to hamper their weekend together. They all agree and start planning their evening. Tomorrow Anna wants to have friends and family over in the evening, so they decide tonight they will go out to dinner and some dancing. Robert calls Greene, the trainee that is acting as team leader, and tells her that he wants one of them to watch their house while they are out for the evening.

They head out for the evening, a new nightclub, The Water Front, had opened about a month ago so they decide to check it out. Anna hopes it will do well, she would like someplace to go that isn't the Metro Court. At one point during the meal Sean tried to bring up who might be behind the notes, Anna quickly asked him to drop it. "Tonight we are out to have a good time and I didn't want to think about it. Once we know a little more I will happily pick your brain to help us get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible." Tiffany takes this as a cue to change subjects and ask about Emma, the very proud grandparents happily gush about her for the rest of the meal. There was drinking and dancing after dinner. To finish off the night the old friends head to the Haunted Star. It has been far too long since the four of them had a fun-filled evening like this. On the way home they all agree The Water Front should do very well.

'So you called in reinforcements' They all read the note before Robert pulls it down, "Well whoever it is keeping an eye on us, I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what our trainees have to tell us." Robert heads for the den as soon as he enters the house. Anna asks if anyone wants a drink, then makes them all drinks while they wait for Robert.

Two phone calls later Robert has the information he needs and heads back to the living room to tell the others, he knows they'll be waiting. "So Holly went out for supper then back to her hotel, she went to the bar for a while before going up to her room. It was about an hour after we left here that someone dressed in black came to the door and left the note they walked up to the house then hurried off, they were probably parked around the corner so we don't know what they were driving. Holly was eating at the same time the note was dropped off," Robert told them. More and more it's looking like Holly is being set up and isn't behind the notes. Robert says that the trainees will keep watching Holly for now if nothing else it was good training.

Anna doesn't believe they are being followed, most likely the house is under surveillance. It could even be something electronic, tomorrow a sweep of the neighborhood will be done. This could be another great training exercise. Robert suggests the area around the office should be swept as well.

Sean wants to know if either Robert or Anna can think of someone that would take pleasure in messing with them. The first person they both think of is Faison, but he's believed to be dead, "This wouldn't be the first time he's played dead," Tiffany points out and they all agree.

"Before tonight the notes appeared to be of a jealous nature," Anna started, "this is a message that whoever behind this, is watching and they knew who Sean is as well." After a little more discussion they said goodnight and head to their rooms.

As Robert and Anna get ready for bed Robert can't help but wonder if Faison is actually the one playing games. Is he still out there just waiting to make his move yet again, to rip apart his and Anna's life, one last time. Lost in though Robert didn't hear Anna at first. When he finally does he hears, "Come to bed, talk to me about whatever's on your mind." He gets into bed, Anna curls up to Robert, her head on his chest, "K tell me what's on your mind."

"Anna, oh my Anna. Could he really be back again? When I saw that note last night and didn't see you right away, a wave of fear washed over me, if you had been gone," Robert can't finish the thought. "What if he's alive Anna, and is just getting started. I won't lose you, he will never take you away from me again." Robert moves so they are looking at each other, puts a hand on her cheek, "I can't lose you again," and kisses her.

Anna feels his need in the kiss, "I'm not going anywhere." She runs her fingers through his hair, looking into his eyes. "I am right where I need to be, I couldn't live without you, Robert." She kisses him with a need of her own, they both need to feel as close as possible to the other, to block the world out and just be there in the moment together. They make love passionately before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna and Tiffany were sitting on the couch while Robert and Sean were in the kitchen fixing breakfast, Sean has already brought them coffee. "Whose all coming tonight?" Tiffany asks. Anna tells her, Robin, Patrick and Emma, Mac and maybe a date Anna was sure if he was dating anyone at the time, and Maxie should be coming. Anna said she has also invited Bobbie and Monica but only Bobbie was going to make it. They had just started talking about what to order for dinner when Robert calls out that breakfast was ready. "It must be nice having Robert cook for you all the time."

"Tiff, if he didn't we'd starve," Anna laughs, and they join the men at the table. While they ate Sean offered to help however he can when the trainees conducted the sweeps today. Robert tells them that mostly they will do it on their own unless they find something. Anna agrees and suggests Robert takes Sean up on his offer so she and Tiffany can spend the day together and get ready for tonight.

Anna and Tiffany clean up after the meal while Robert and Sean head to the den. As they enter Sean sees an old battered kangaroo that he knew well sitting on the desk. "Where did this come from, I haven't seen it in years?" The kangaroo had sat on Robert's desk when he was commissioner, he'd once left it with Robin, when he and Holly moved to Australia, only to have her return it to him when he was once again commissioner. It had survived the blast that destroyed Robert's office and nearly killed him. Sean had promised it would once again sit on Commissioner Scorpio's desk so many years ago, when Robert left to go after Anna, Sean smiled, he felt this was close enough.

"That was one of the few things that made it's way back to us from before. Robin kept it, she had packed it away years ago, Mac didn't even know it was in his house."

"You know what old buddy, I'm glad you have it back," Sean says as he pats the kangaroo. They really are back he thinks, they're home in Port Charles with their family and most importantly together. Sean hated how much time they had lost when they should have been together all along. Could their happiness really be at risk once again? What was going on? Sean was brought out of his thought when he heard Robert talking on the phone. He was talking to Greene, explaining that two people should stay on Holly but he wants the other four to come to his house for another training opportunity. Greene tells him she will make all the arrangments and that there will be four people at his house within an hour.

Tiffany enters the den just as Robert ends his call, "Hello boys, Anna and I will be going to the spa today, we are way overdue for a girls day. We will be leaving in fifteen minutes and we expect kisses before we go," she smiled, turned and left the room.

Both men smiled after her, "I'm glad you guys are here, Tiff is just the distraction Anna needs right now."

Sean looks at Robert, "She's not the only one that could use a distraction."

Robert agrees, knowing it is pointless trying to fool Sean. Robert explained that when he thought it was Holly he wasn't really worried. Now that it seems like someone else is to blame he had started to worry. He even told Sean about just how scared he had been when just for that moment he thought Anna was gone.

"I'm willing to help with whatever's going I'll help out any way you need," then adds that they better go kiss their wives. They're standing by the door when Anna and Tiffany were ready to leave, everyone gets their required kisses before heading out the door.

Robert and Sean sat drinking coffee while waiting to see which trainees show up. "It's handy you having these guys on payroll just itching for a chance to do something," Sean said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're getting the extra training, I'm just not impressed that Anna and I are the reason." The old friends keep talking tell there was a knock at the door. Ash Greene is there with Bradly Fisher, Joey Ryans, and Boyd O'Conner. Robert shows them into the living room and introduces Sean. Robert explains that he wants them to work in pairs, they are looking for anything that would indicate that this house in under surveillance. Once they are done here they are to do a sweep around the office as well. If they find anything then he is to be contacted at once. With that, they leave the house to get to work.

...

Anna and Tiffany were just about done at the spa, while their manicures were being done they discuss plans for the evening, they agreed on Italian and Anna knows just where to order it from. Anna suggests they stop by the liquor store, with who's coming there's sure to be lots of toasts. They were just leaving when Holly walks in, not wanting to be rude they stop to say hello. "Oh Tiffany, I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing in Port Charles?" Holly asks.

"We're here for a visit, Sean has some business here early next week so we can early," Tiffany told her.

Anna isn't really sure how or when it happened but by the time they left the spa, Holly was coming over this evening as well. Just how am I going to nice to her all evening, Anna thought, it wasn't that she didn't like Holly they just did not get alone and Anna just preferred not having to deal with her.

"Anna how about some lunch, it's been so long since I've been to Kelly's what do you think?" Brought out of her thought Anna agrees that Kelly's sound like a great idea. "I'm not sure how it happened, but are you alright with Holly coming tonight?" Tiffany asks.

"It's a bit late for me to object now," said Anna with a smile, "I will try to be nice, we just seem to bring the bitchiness out in each other," they laugh and walk off towards Kelly's.

...

Robert and Sean were back in the den, they had the only camera that had been found. It had been set up so whoever was watching had a view of the front of their house and could watch all the comings and goings. Robert had told Greene to arrange a sweep like today's every three days for the next couple of weeks. "This is a fairly common camera, nothing to indicate who set it up or where it's signal was going," Sean says.

"Who's watch us and why?" Robert pauses then looks at Sean, "Do you think he's really dead?"

Robert didn't have to say a name, Sean knows who he meant, "I don't know Robert, I just don't know. Now that we've found this, let's wait and see what they do next, whoever it is."

"Ok Sean, you're right mate," Robert looks at the time, "Our better halves should be back soon lets put this away." Just for good measure, Robert smashes the camera before leaving the den, he didn't want to take any chances.

...

Robin and Emma arrived early, Emma wanted time with her grandparents, as much as they did, and Robin is excited about the chance to visit with Sean and Tiffany. Robin tells them that Patrick will come with Bobbie later from the hospital. They're all in the living room Anna, Robin, and Tiffany sit talking while watching two super spies turn to mush in Emma's hands. "When I was little, all of you were so good at making the bad times into games so I wouldn't be scared," Robin said, "but it's because they're just big kids, I mean just look at them." There was a wonderful tea party going on and clearly, crowns were a must.

"Sean is doing well, I bet he's been to his fair share of tea parties," Anna said.

Tiffany laughed, "If there was a feather boa he'd be wearing that too."

Mac and Maxie arrived next, there were hugs all around. The tea party had ended but a dance party is now going on, so Maxie joined Emma, Robin, and Tiffany. Robert pulls Mac over to the side and fills him in on what's been happening and what he has his trainees doing. Robert doesn't want to involve the PCPD but wants Mac to know, so he's not mad later about being left in the dark. Mac thanks Robert and reminds him that all he has to do is ask, and Mac's there to help.

The brothers were still talking when the next guest arrives. Mac look at Robert, "After what you just told me, what the hell is Holly doing here bro?" Robert explains about Anna and Tiffany bumping into her and somehow inviting her. They watch Holly as she is greeted, Mac leans into Robert, "You might be in for some trouble tonight, I might be wrong, but I think Holly is already feeling pretty good." Once she makes her way to them and they've said hello, they know for sure Holly has been drinking.

Shortly before the dinner was delivered Patrick and Bobbie arrive, there's a little more visiting before they all take their seats at the dining table. During the meal, there is a lot of light-hearted teasing, a few stories about the old days, and more than a few bad jokes. Holly is laughing and smiling but isn't really interested in what's being said, she planning how best to annoy Robert and maybe Anna too.

When everyone had finished eating, Robin and Maxie volunteered to clear the table, when they're alone in the kitchen Maxie turns to Robin, "Ok, now that I've heard some of their stories first hand, I have to ask, did they really do all that crazy stuff?"

"Maxie, some of the ones I was involved in were crazier than the ones they've talked about tonight. We might hear some really good stories after a few more drinks," Robin smiles.

Back in the living room, there are little groups chatting and visiting. Holly decides to put her plan in motion and heads toward Robert, who is talking Patrick and Bobbie. She moves in nice and close, joining in on the conversation. She would touch Robert's arm when she talked, when he moved back a bit she moved with him. This went on for about ten minutes, not wanting to get upset, Robert excused himself, Holly hid her delight by taking a sip of her drink as she watches him walk away.

Robert noticed Anna when he walked away, she seemed to be putting the finishing touches on two cocktails, he walks over, "What have we here?"

"When Tiff and I were out today we stopped by the liquor store and I made sure to get everything for Mia Tias," Anna passes him one, "Cheers."

After they'd had a sip, "Even if you can't cook, you sure make a great cocktail." Robert smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you. These are good, we should have them more often." They laugh enjoying the moment and then a quick kiss.

Sean moves to the center of the room and gets everyone's attention, "I would like to make a toast to family because that's what we all are. To our newest members, Emma and Patrick, and the ones we thought we'd lost, Anna, Robert. I feel blessed to be here with you all tonight. Cheers!"

Robert is next to make a toast, "The four of us that Sean just mentioned owe all of you so much, you were all there for Robin after Anna and I couldn't be, and before Patrick and Emma entered. Sean, Tiff, Holly, and especially you Mac. Thank you for your part in raising our girl, Maxie Bobbie you are the extended family we can't live without, and Robin the glue that keeps this crazy group together. Cheers!"

When Sean had gotten everyone attention, Holly moved to where she could watch Robert and Anna. While Sean then Robert spoke, she notices that Robert and Anna stay very close to each other, and it seems like one is always touching the other. Holly wonders why seeing them together as a couple is bothering her so much. Wait did Robert just mention me in his toast. "Cheers," Holly clinks glasses and takes a sip of her wine as she watches Robert and Anna sip their cocktails. Anna turns and puts her hand on Robert's chest, she gives him a seductive smile when he turns to her. Holly sees the flash of desire on Robert's face. She was surprised how much that hurt, had she ever had that effect on him? She didn't think so.

It seemed like the toasts were done, for now, Holly walks over to Robert and Anna, "I've noticed you two always seem to be touching, worried someone might go missing?" Holly looked right at Anna as she said the last part.

Both Anna and Robert are a little stunned, it was Robin that spoke though, she had walked up just after Holly. "I can't believe you can be that insensitive!"

"Oooh right. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," then Holly walked past them to go refill her glass. The Scorpios all stare after her, not knowing what to say, but wonder what she's up to.

When Emma was ready for bed, Anna offers to put her down for the night she tells Robin to visit. As soon as Anna leave the room Holly moved in to bother Robert some more. "So what's with the tropical drinks, are you and Anna pretending this is the Markham Islands? Maybe she'll kick you in the head, I must admit I'd enjoy seeing that again."

Robert knows Holly is just trying to get him going, and he won't play her game. "Actually it's about a promise we made each other early on in my cancer treatment. Anna and Robin were there at a very scary time for me, for all of us."

"Oh," Holly doesn't really know what to say.

"As bad as that time was, it brought us back together as a family and put Anna and me on the road back to each other. Laugh if you like but just the fact I can share a Mai Tai with Anna means everything to me." Robert turns and walks away hoping Holly would just leave already.

Sean and Mac had noticed Holly's actions and approached her. "What are you up to?" Sean asks. She pretends not to know what he's talking about.

Mac adds, "I knew the minute you walked in here Robby was going to have his hands full. What are you hoping to prove by annoying him?" Again Holly claims innocence.

Sean says, "Holly, you should know they don't really believe you're the one behind the notes, so why are you here?"

"I was invited." Sean and Mac walk away knowing nothing they say will make a difference.

When Anna returns to the living room she finds everyone sitting around talking and laughing. Oh, how she loves nights like this, just good friends together enjoying themselves. Robert was sitting in one of the chairs, so she went and sat on the arm of his chair. As they all talk Robert pulls her down onto his lap, she just smiles and gets comfortable. The drinking had lead to more storytelling, Maxie and Patrick are surprised that the non-WSB people can confirm some of the crazy things they were hearing. "Wow, Robin this is the world you grew up in. I'm lucky you're laid back, but I'm also worried because I get the feeling you know how to do a lot of things that could hurt me." Patrick said making them all laugh.

Robin smiles, "Just remember that" everyone laughs harder.

While everyone else was talking Holly had been watching Robert and Anna. She had groaned when he pulled Anna onto his lap. Why did they always have to be touching, she wonders again. Holly realized that it was her that was getting annoyed. Are they always like this or is it just because she's there? Really, Holly, you think they are acting differently just for you, she asks herself. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much before coming here. Oh well, she thinks, then she sees them get up and walk to the bar, looks like it's time for more Mia Tias, she follows them. "So you two just have to touch is that it? Was it always like that? I bet you work so much better with Anna in your lap? I can just imagine how lonely you were all those nights on Anna, couch was it? Did you sneak back there before Robin would wake up or did you enjoy playing house too much to bother?"

"OK Holly, you've clearly had enough tonight. I think we need to make sure you get back to your hotel room." Robert says.

"How are you going to do that?" she asks drunkenly.

"We have some friends outside that will help you home," Anna tells her. Robert is already on the phone with O' Conner, one of the two outside that arrived when Holly did.

When they walk in a minute later, Holly asks, "Am I being followed?"

"Sssh, just go with these nice men, they will get you back safely." Robert then turns and tells them one drives with Holly while the other drives her car back so she will have it for tomorrow, make sure she gets inside her room.

Holly put on a bit of a show as she was lead out of the house, "You destroyed our marriage, you couldn't leave us alone. Throwing yourself at him, did you bother resisting Robert? You're a homewrecking hussy."

Robert looks at everyone, they had all watched Holly's exit. "I don't want to have to cut anyone else off tonight," he smiles, "besides she's the only that had come with escorts."

They all got back to enjoying the evening, Anna can't help but think about what Holly had said, why after all this time is she saying these things. Then Anna got caught up in a story that Patrick is telling and forgets about Holly, for a while. As the night winds down Robin and Patrick decide to stay over instead of waking Emma up.

After everyone else has left or gone to bed, Anna stood alone by the living room window thinking about what Holly had said. She really thinks that Robert and I were sleeping together while they were married. Anna had always known that Holly was bothered that Robert would leave and come to her and Robin's aid. Could she convince Holly that she is wrong about them, does it really even matter at this point? Anna knows at one point she had wanted to break them up and get Robert back, but she saw that they were happy together and decides she would have to settle for being friends. All the time that Robert and Anna had spent together back then it was as friends and parents.

Anna's mind wanders back in time. There had been many a time she had cried in his arms when he was her source of strength to continue when he was the only one that understood what she was going through, they were friends and it had never gone further than that. Anna remembers one night she and Robert had had a fair amount of wine they were sitting on the couch talking happily about having Robin back, it was a few nights after they had found her and the ancient one. They had moved closer, then closer again, Robert had his arm around her shoulder, they just sat like that talking for a long while. Anna had leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder, his head resting on the back of the couch. Anna remembered how nice it had felt to be held by Robert again. Neither one tried anything, they both seemed happy just to be close to the other. Anna's head was still on his shoulder, when she was sure Robert had fallen asleep, Anna softly said "Robert I love you," then he responded a moment later "and I love you, Anna," Anna was sure he was asleep but he had said Anna not Holly, just knowing he had said Anna made her happy. At that moment Anna decided she wouldn't say anything about this, she wouldn't cause them any more problems because of something Robert said while he was asleep, it would just be her happy memory. Anna tried to think of any other times anything more might have happened, there were none, crying on his shoulder was about it. Anna still wondered if Holly's drunken statement was how she truly felt. Why after all this time is she here saying these things? Anna sighs as she continued looking out the window.

Robert had been watching Anna for a while, whatever she was thinking about seemed to be troubling her, though he could tell there had been one thought that was happy. He finally realizes she was troubled by what Holly had said. He moves up behind her, she leans into him sensing him there. "If Holly truly believes we were sleeping together back then it's my fault, not your. I know mine and Holly relationship did change after you came back into my life but that wasn't your fault either. I don't think she ever trusted me completely after, and I know she hated when I would leave her, the reason didn't matter either, I left to often. We know the truth though, so please don't worry about what she thinks."

Letting Robert pull her closer, "Mmmm Ok,"

They just stood together looking out into the night, finally, Robert said, "I was awake."

Anna turns just enough to look up at his face, "What?"

"I was watching for a while before coming over, you were thinking about us when there couldn't be an us, am I right?" She nodded. "I saw you smile while remembering something, I was awake."

Anna turns right around in his arms this time and looks up into his face, "You're saying that you know what I was remembering and that you were awake so you remember it too?" Anna asks just waiting to see what he comes up with.

"We had Robin back. We were happy, I held you in my arms and you were cuddled in with your head on my shoulder and when you thought I had fallen asleep you told me you loved me, I was awake and know exactly what I said to you." Anna just started up at him, "I knew you thought I was asleep or you would never have said it, I thought it would be the last time I could say how I felt without there being any consequences." Anna continued to stare up at him. Robert closes his eyes he has never admitted this out loud, but he was about to tell her, "Anna when you came back into my life and we'd had time to talk and I had learned the truth about why you did what you did. I was sure of one thing, and it worried me some. I knew for a fact if I had been single, Anna I would have done anything to get you back."

"Robert, I had no idea," there were tears in her eyes now.

"I wasn't free to act on my feelings so I buried them instead like you did. I had a commitment, but I think I let myself drift away from Holly. Instead of proving I still felt the same I would get annoyed with her questions. If Holly believes we were lovers Anna, it's my fault, not yours." he kissed her, "I have never had a connection to anyone like I do to you."

"Neither have I. Robert, no one else ever really had a chance, if you'd been available." She pauses, "Oh my god I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, I would have been with you. If you had been single Robert, I would never have let you leave Port Charles and I would never," she paused again, "have been with Duke. As it was, if you had made a play to get me back instead of stepping aside, I would have picked you." They have both noticed that this time around they don't hold things back anymore, they communicate more openly, they still argue but even that isn't as often. They trust in each other and their love for each other.

"Finally, you admit it," Robert can't hold back the little laugh. Anna smiles too, he was right she had never admitted that before, not even to herself. "At least we're together now and forever, come on we should get some sleep though." He takes her by the hand and leads her to their bedroom. They fall asleep in each other arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna wakes up before dawn the next day. At first, she thought it was Emma that had woken her, but she didn't hear anything now and realized Robin was here and she will get up with Emma when she does wake up. Not sure what had awoken her Anna put her head on Roberts' chest and tried to go back to sleep. She lays there letting her fingers play with his chest hair and thinks about what all was said last night. If they could have only been honest with themselves back then, would they have told each other? Could we have been together sooner? I did love Duke, but... if only Robert had told her he loved her... that he wanted her back... was Holly aware of our feelings even when we weren't... is that why she thinks we were lovers... how could I have hurt Holly so badly... can she really still feel like I stole Robert from her...? Anna finally told herself they were together now and that was all that mattered. Thoughts of her and Robert fill her mind and she drifted back to sleep.

...

Holly woke with a terrible headache, she had made a fool of herself last night. She thought about her actions from the night before, had she really told Anna she wrecked her marriage, in front of their family. The scene of her exit plays in her mind, "Oh, Robert's going to mad, that was not part of the plan." Why does seeing them together make her want to scream, Holly wondered. She heads for the shower hoping that will help clear her head.

Holly sits in her robe sipping tea when there's a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but clearly, people know where she's staying. When she looks through the peephole, she saw Mac standing there, she really wasn't expecting to see him. When she opens the door they say hello, Mac waits to be invited in. He walks in and faces her, "What the hell was that last night, Sean and I told you to stop but you were determined to hurt them last night. How could you call Anna a home wrecker, accuse them of having an affair in front of their daughter like that? Do you feel better now, have you accomplished what you came here to do?"

Holly can't respond at first, she had wanted to annoy Robert, ruin his evening. She never meant to say what she had, she knew she had crossed a line. "I wanted to piss off your brother, just by being there. When that wasn't working I drank more and said things I never should have," she answered.

"Who do you think you are, all you wanted to do was cause them embarrassment? Why would you even go to their house? You claim you're not behind the notes, so why are you here and when are you leaving?" Mac demands.

"I came here to prove that I had nothing to do with those notes, and" Holly pauses, "because Robert pissed me off the other day on the phone."

"So your hurt feeling told you to make a huge scene and embarrass him and Anna? Holly, you should just go back to where ever you came from, just leave."

"Mac you don't get to tell me what I should do, now you should leave," Holly put her hand on his back and guides him towards the door. Mac lets her show him out, he had said what he wanted to anyway. Holly closes the door behind him and leans against it. If Mac is that upset what should she expect from Robert or Anna for that matter, she hangs her head.

...

When Robert wakes with Anna's head on his chest his arm is around her shoulders, he can fell the tension in them. Why was she so tense he wonders, he starts rubbing his arm across her back. She starts to stir, then looks up at him. "Morning Luv. What's on your mind?"

She rests her chin on his chest looking at him, "How do you do that? I just woke up and you know somethings troubling me." She smiles and kisses his chest, "I was awake a while ago and got thinking about what all was said last night. It was, what if's mostly, but then I started thinking about Holly, she is still holding on to so much anger, and it seems like I'm the cause of that anger. I'm so confused, just when I believe she isn't the one sending these damned noted, she comes over and lets everyone know how she feels about me."

"Don't let her get to you, all she wanted to do last night was be a pain in our butts," he smiles, "I can be your lookout if you want to go in and kick her ass." This makes them both laugh. "I love you, Anna."

"And I love you, Robert, I'm so glad I have you. You can always make me laugh when I need it the most." She kisses him, "What time is it? I think we have a house full of people that are going to want breakfast before too long." They get up and get ready for the day before leaving their bedroom.

When they entered the living room Robin looks up from playing with Emma and smiles, "Good morning, I was having a little trouble keeping this little one from going and waking you two up." Emma runs over and hugs Anna then demands Robert picks her up.

"Good morning Luv," Robert gives Emma a big hug, she cuddles in hanging onto his neck. He looks at Robin, "Morning sweetheart, is anyone else up yet?" she shakes her head. "Good I don't think I'll be able to cook right away," they smile at Emma.

"I'm doing the cooking this morning dad," Robin tells him matter of factly, she turns and walks off towards the kitchen. Anna told Patrick where Robin was when he entered the living room a short time later, so he went to see if he could help.

When Sean and Tiffany came into the living room they see the three of them on the couch. Robert has Emma standing on his lap holding her hand, while Anna leans into Robert with her feet pulled up under her, looking into Emma's face as she tells them a story only a toddler can. Sean stops, he couldn't look away. What he sees in his mind, is the young couple they once were, with their own young daughter happily playing. Sean had taken that away from them if he had only understood what they had. He bows his head and quickly wipes away the tear that's threating to fall. Sean watches for a little longer before moving.

When he gets closer Anna pats the couch beside her. When he sits beside her, Anna swings her feet down and sits leaning toward Sean. "You ok? There was a sadness on your face a little bit ago," she says as she slides her arm into his.

Sean finds her hand and squeezes it. "Oh, just some old guilt reminding me what I cost my dear friends." Anna can only imagine what Sean was thinking, "I'm so glad you two get to share these moments with Emma. I just got a glimpse of what could have been." They just lean on each other for a while, neither one needs to say anything else.

When Emma comes to take Uncle Sean to play with her, Sean gives Anna's hand another little squeeze before standing up. Looks like it's either dolls or block, Sean smiles when Emma picked blocks to play with. A little while later Patrick comes over to let them know breakfast is ready. As they make their way out of the living room Robert puts his hand on Sean's shoulder and gives a little squeeze before lowering his hand again. They look at each other Robert gives him a small smile, Sean gives a little nod then smiles back. Again no words were needed to say they'd always be there for each other.

Robin is so happy this morning, she had sometimes dreamed of mornings like these as a teen, she didn't know how sexy her husband would end up being, she smiles to herself. Waking up in a house with her parents and her Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiff, made her feel like a kid but it was made even more special by having her little family there as well. Before she and Patrick take their seats Robin grabs his arm, he looks down at her and smiles, then follows her gaze toward the table. "Those four people all helped influence the person I have become. You have a lot to thank them all for." She smiles at Patrick, "Promise me you'll try and spend some time with my dad and Uncle Sean before he leaves."

"OK, I promise. Is it safe to walk around with two super spies, should I be armed as well?" Patrick jokes.

"Oh right. Just take the same precautions you do when you go out with my MOM and dad," Robin smiles and shakes her head as she walks to the table.

After breakfast is done, Tiffany informs them that the Drakes and the Donelys will spend some time together today. It's agreed that an afternoon at the zoo is just what they need. Once all their guests are gone, Robert takes Anna over to the couch, they sit down close to each other. They don't say anything, Robert strokes Anna's arm. When he reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear, Anna turns to look at him, she looks into his baby blues, without looking away Anna straddles Robert, and takes his face in her hands, "Because of you, I have everything," then she kisses him.

Robert breaks the kiss, "You are my everything." and kisses her neck as Anna starts unbuttoning his shirt, Anna puts her hands on his bare chest, and he reaches up and unbuttons her blouse, he pushed it off her shoulders then takes one breast in his hand as he leans in and kisses the top of the other, Anna throws her head back, and runs her fingers through his hair, enjoying his touch. Robert pushes himself up just enough to so he could turn them Anna wraps her legs around him as he lays her on her back. Anna pulls him down on top of her, then pushes his shirt off. Robert's hand moves down to undo her pants but there is a knock at the door, Robert looks up, then back at Anna, "They'll go away," he kisses her.

Another knock, a little louder this time, "I don't think they're going anywhere," Anna says. There's another knock louder still. Robert stands and he picks up their shirts he hands Anna hers and she heads out of the room, he puts his shirt on and is still buttoning it when he opens the door.

Holly stands there taking in his state of undress and messy hair. Really I just interrupted them, she thinks. "Hello Robert, I came to apologize."

"Well, you better come in then, because I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Robert steps back letting her enter. Anna re-enters the room at the same time, confirming to Holly she had very bad timing indeed. Anna was not expecting to see Holly, she sighs and rolls her eyes, hating that Holly knows what had just been going on.

Holly clears her throat then looks at Anna, "I owe you an apology Anna, I was out of line last night and I said things I never should have. I'm sorry." With that Holly turned and walked out the door. She couldn't get out of their house fast enough, as she walked to the car Holly thinks, really I interrupt sex, their closeness lead me to drink tell I made an ass of myself and I come here and... she shakes her head, then smiles, "That's twice in three days, maybe I should just keep popping over at random times," she said to herself, Holly gets into her car laughing.

Inside the house, Anna looks at Robert confused, "Really? That was odd right."

"Um, I think she was kind of embarrassed," Robert said trying not to smile. Moving closer to her.

Anna looks at the floor then smiles and looks back up at Robert, he puts his arms around her, "Her timing really sucks," she says, then they both burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sean and Tiff returned with plans for the evening, Tiffany and Anna would be going to Robin and Patrick's, the ladies are having a movie night, there will be lots of wine promises Tiff. Sean tells them the men are going out for the night, Robin feels there needs to be male bonding time, "Robin must be hoping we'll rub off on Pattycake," Robert jokes.

At 8 o'clock Robin answers her door and greets everyone as they come in. Patrick tells Sean and Robert they're going to start off at Jake's play some pool, have a few drinks, maybe head over to the Haunted Star later on. It sounds good to them and they get ready to leave. The ladies are already talking about which movie to start with when the men are heading out the door.

There have been a few games of pool and several drinks, Patrick is really enjoying spending time with Robert and Sean, he sees that Robert is just one of the guys, not just his bad ass father-in-law. He and Sean are taking great joy in insulting each other and Patrick, for now, seems to be out the line of fire. He laughs when either of them would act offended. Robert has his arm around Patrick's shoulder and they are both laughing at Sean, who is trying to keep a straight face but is soon laughing along with them. Patrick had seen Holly enter and was really hoping she would just stay away. After last night's performance, he wondered what she might pull tonight. Mac had finally arrived and the three men greeted him, happy to have someone new to poke fun at.

Holly had watched them form the bar, clearly, it was a boys night out, she wonders if she should just leave for the night without saying anything. Holly stands to leave and almost left, but instead, she turns and walks over to the four men. "Robert, how on earth are you managing without Anna here, I was starting to think you couldn't be more than five feet from your precious Anna. I hope I didn't ruin your afternoon," Holly turned and walked away laughing.

They all watch Holly as she left when they turn back and look at Robert he's shaking his head. "I guess her plan is just to be the biggest pain in the ass possible, we can deal with that. If she gets too annoying though Mac, please don't press charges when Anna kicks her ass. That's all I ask mate," a new round of laughter starts.

They finish their drinks and head off to the Haunted Star, once there, Luke joins their little group. This leads to even more stories of the good old day, and more light heart teasing that this time mostly is directed at Mac. Then Robert pulls Patrick away from the group, "You're a good man Patrick, I don't think Robin could have done better than you. I'm proud to call you son. I hope that tonight has shown you, that you're one of us. We all see that you and Robin are meant to be together and all of us just want her to be happy," Robert smiles.

"Yeah I get that, it's clear there are lifetimes of friendship between you all, and just being here seeing you all together, it does feel like I've known you all a lot longer," Patrick answered.

"Good, that's good," then Robert says loud enough for the other to hear. "It's open season on Pattycake here, he says he feels like one of us now." A small cheer follows Robert's words, and sure enough, Patrick is now a part of the mocking the rest have been getting all evening.

They spend another hour or so at the Haunted Star before calling it a night and getting a cab back to Patrick and Robin's. They enter the house laughing and Sean and Robert seem to be taking turns straightening Patrick back up. "Oh no, dad, Uncle Sean what have you done to him?"

"I'm one, one of them now." Patrick slurs

"That's right," Sean laughs, "He one of us now." He and Robert help Patrick to his room and get him settled on his bed. They return to the living room still laughing a little and sit with the ladies who are also laughing about what they just witnessed. Sean looks at Robin, "You have a fine young man there, and don't worry we didn't turn him into a spy." They all start laughing again.

"Well, what did you do that he's now one of you," Robin asked.

"Mostly we just made fun of him, you know classic male bonding," Robert laughs as he answers.

Anna leans against Robert, "I think it's time these big strong men take us home and put us to bed too, right Tiff."

Tiffany smiles and rubs Sean's arm, "Yes, I think you're right Anna." Robin calls them a cab and sees them out before heading to bed herself.

...

Back in their room, Robert lays down on top of the comforter, "I had a good night, I'm glad Robin wanted Patrick to go out with us, I do like him."

Anna joins him, "I know you do, anything interesting happen tonight?"

"We mostly stuck to ourselves, so tomorrow there is sure to be stories about the annoying loud guys at the bar. While we were at Jake's Holly felt the need to stop over, made some silly comment then left."

"What is her game, why is she here at all?"

Robert thinks for a moment then says, "To be a bitch, plan, and simple. She wants to annoy me for sure maybe you too. So yeah, she's here just to be a bitch."

Anna laughs, Robert puts his arms around her. "So what did she say before she left?"

"Oh right, she was amazing I wasn't within five feet of you. Then smugly suggested she ruined our afternoon."

"Shows what she know's, I had an amazing afternoon," she kisses Robert. "I think we should shower before bed." Anna is already moving off the bed as she speaks. Robert is up and follows her to their bathroom. After the shower they crawl into bed naked, Robert pulls her against him before they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The days pass, Sean has his meetings, and Robert goes into the office most days for a few hours. He was updated by Simmons, there hadn't been an actual attempt made on their client but there were a few suspicious people that ran when the team had approached. Simmons also asked to have Jacobs and Palson for another week, Robert ok it. On Tuesday the trainees sweep the area around the house and office again, this time it turns up nothing. There have been no more notes, none mailed and none at the house. Holly had made her presence known, showing up where Robert is then making some snide comments and then she'd leave. Anna had only been with Robert once so they feel it's Robert she's trying to frustrate they just don't know why. Sean's last meeting is Wednesday morning, he and Tiff will return to Boston that night so they agree to meet for lunch that afternoon.

They agree to go to Kelly's, Sean wouldn't leave Port Charles without eating there at least once. When they are about to leave, Sean suggests that he could stay around town longer. Robert thanks him, and says they know he is only a phone call away, he promises to call if anything comes up. When they were done they went by the house to get Sean and Tiffany's bags then head to the airport, and see them off before returning home. When Robert and Anna return home that evening, Anna is half expecting there to be a note. There isn't, it had been five days since the last one had arrived.

Thursday passes in much the same way no new notes, Holly didn't even make an appearance. They spent the evening with Robin and Emma, Patrick was in surgery. Anna felt exhausted, somehow waiting for something to happen was very tiring. After Emma had gone to bed Anna says she really just wants to get some sleep, and she and Robert head home. Again Anna expects a note, again there isn't one.

...

As the week went on Holly continued to be a nuisance, it was clear now that she was going out of her way to find Robert just so she could antagonize him. She had accused Robert of cheating on her again, saying things like Anna had ruined the man she had once loved and that they are cursed and will never last. They would both be happy if she would just leave but didn't think that was going to happen. Othen the dealing with Holly nothing was happening. Has whoever was sending the notes given up or are they just coming up with a new plan? It was now Sunday another sweep had been done and again they turned up nothing. The not knowing was starting to get to Robert as well, he and Anna both expect there will be a note waiting for them everytime they get home.

Robert and Anna were sitting together on the couch. "I wish Holly would just leave town already, all she wants to do get under your skin. What is she hoping to gain by this?" Anna asks

"I really don't understand the game she's playing. I pissed her off and now she wants to get back at me for that." Robert replied

"If she would leave we could focus on whoever is sending these notes and find out what they want. One silly game at a time is all I want to deal with." Then she smiled, "I could just go over and kick her ass."

"We're both getting worked up about this, the not knowing is eating at us." Robert says, "We need to relax, this could be the next part of the plan, let us stress ourselves out before they make their next move."

"I think you're right Robert, I haven't been sleeping enough and it's all because I'm just waiting for something to happen."

Robert stands up and takes Anna's hand, she lets herself be pulled to her feet. "I have the best cure for your sleepless nights, come with me, I'll make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Anna smiles, and pulls Robert towards their room, they make love passionately, Robert was right they both slept soundly through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Monday morning after a light breakfast they head into the office together, Robert will be getting updates from the different security team in the field which usually take most of the morning. Anna wants to talk to Greene, about the surveillance of Holly. It does appear that she is going out of the way to bump into Robert, other than that she's behaving like a visitor to Port Charles. Greene also confirms another sweep will be conducted today. At lunch Anna popped out to pick up Chinese takeout, Robert had just finished with Simmons when Anna returned.

There's a knock on their office door as they finish eating, Susan enters the room with a look of concern on her face. "Sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but an email just came in and it's addressed to you Robert, the subject is my dear friend. I know something's been going on with odd messages, so I wanted to let you know about this one right away." Susan says.

As Robert opens his email, Anna asks, "Do you think it's from Holly?"

Robert opens the email, and looks up at Anna, "It's Katie." Anna comes around the desk to read the email as well.

Dear Robert,

I must say I was quite surprised when my manager handed me some information about DS Protection Services, and I read that one Robert Scorpio runs it with none other than Anna Devane. I had heard about Anna and her amnesia from the explosion, tell her I say hi, but I had no idea about you being alive. When I heard about your deaths so soon after you'd gotten married I was heartbroken. I felt terrible for Robin, we wrote to each other a few times. I knew you and Anna were meant to be together, by the way. I am so happy to know you are back and back with your family. I was curious, so I'll admit I googled you two and Robin. She's a doctor, you and Anna are married, and grandparents. I am just so happy to know you're alive, and with Anna and Robin, I know how much they mean to you.

I am curious about where you were for all those years, but a part of me know you probably can't tell me even if you wanted to.

I've never forgotten my first love. You changed me for the better. You came into my life when I truly needed you, I think you needed me just as much. I'm happy, I married an artist, James Roche, he loves painting in all the different places my schedule take us. King has grown into a fine young man and is just about to finish his last year of university, he's a business major. Mary will be so happy when I tell her, she's a little slower nowadays, but she still knows just when I need a good talking to. I would love to catch up.

Katie

Anna was standing behind Robert, she wraps her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder when she is done reading. Robert put his hand on hers but stays quiet looking at the screen. If Duke hadn't died, Robert knows he would have married Kate. Why had he not thought to contact her? He smiles knowing she is happy and happy for them, he knows he has to write back. Robert lifts Anna's hands and kisses them. Susan who hadn't left the room asks, "I take it, that wasn't connected to the others."

"No, it's from a dear old friend," Anna tells her. "Robert, make sure you ask why she wanted information about DS when you write back, see if she's in trouble."

Holly had entered the outer office while they read the email and had made her way through the door into their office, she rolls her eyes at the what she sees. "Really you make your employees watch your lovefest."

Anna stands straight and stares at Holly, "Get out of here and leave us alone. Just go back to whatever you had been doing." Anna walked towards her as she spoke, "I have had just about enough of you. You go out of your way to annoy Robert and me. How does that prove you aren't behind the notes, it just proves you're a spiteful bitch!" Robert had followed Anna around the desk. Holly smirked just a little, just before Anna finished talking. Robert saw it, he wrapped his arms around her and picked Anna up just as she started to move. He knew that look of Holly's was just the thing to set Anna off.

As he held Anna against him, Robert spoke in her ear, still load enough the others could hear as well. "She's not worth it Anna, you could kick her ass but what will that change?"

"You said I could! You said you'd be my look out!"

"I know I did, but there's already a witness here." Robert fells Anna relaxing, "All though, Mac did say he'd do his best to keep you out of prison if it did happen."

Holly wonders if this was something they really had talked about before. She knew what Anna was capable of and thought maybe she should lay off them for a while. "Maybe it's a bad time, I'll see you both again later," Holly makes a quick exit.

Robert is still holding Anna but he has let her down enough so her feet are back on the floor, he had felt her tense as Holly spoke before leaving. "Who the hell does she think she is Robert, I just wanted to make her stop talking, I wouldn't have hurt that much." Robert lets out a little laugh, "I think you can let me go now," she adds

"Oh I don't know, Holly could still be close," Robert jokes, as he loosens his grip.

"I don't want to be out of line, but Robert I think you should have let Anna at her. That woman is a bitch. Oh sorry." Susan realized she shouldn't have called her that.

"That's all right Susan, she is." Anna agreed. Robert was rubbing Anna's arms and kissed the top of her head before laughing. Susan turns and leaves their office to get back to work.

"My exes have very different effects on us, after reading Katie's letter I want to reconnect, know about her life, Holly on the other hand. Gees..." Robert pauses.

Anna continues for him, "She's lucky there hasn't been a connection with her face."

"That's why she left so quickly. She isn't in a hurry for a taste of, foot to the face. She did tell me she hoped to see me get one though," they laughed then got back to work.

"Simmons had requested that Palson and Jacobs stay on, they're working well with the team and this way a few members can have some much needed time off," Robert tells her.

"I knew they were ready to be tested in the field, I'm glad they're doing well."

Greene had come into the office after they had done their sweep today. "Hello, I wanted to update you on the sweep. We didn't find any electronic servalients equipment, but we did notice someone suspicious by your house." That got both their attention, "We watched him for about 45 minutes then it was like he got spooked or something and just took off."

"What were they doing?" Robert asked.

"It was like he was waiting for someone, he just stayed in the same place not far from your house, watching it like he was waiting for something to happen there. Then all of the sudden it was like he got nervous, he was looking up and down the street. I don't know if he saw something or heard something, the quickly vanished down the street. We did see a dark grey Ford sedan leave a short time after, O'Connor followed but it wasn't the guy," Greene finished.

"Ash, why don't you grab a coffee, I think Anna and I need to talk about what you've just told us," Robert says and Greene leaves the office. He looks at Anna who was sitting on her desk. "I don't like the sounds of this. Do you think this is the same person that had left the notes at the house?"

Anna thought for a while before answering, "Yeah it could be, or it could be some kid waiting for a friend and got tired of waiting. We could also be looking for things where there aren't any at all. Like you said before, their plan right now could be to put us all on edge. I think we should just wait, maybe have the house watched a little more, I don't want them there all the time."

Robert agrees with Anna and calls Greene back in. They explain what they want, Greene tells them that she will arrange to have eyes on their house twice a day for a few hours each time. By the time they are all done it was already 5:30, Robert looks at his watch, "We never stay this late Luv, I think it's time to call it a day."

Before going to their house Robert parks close by just to see if they see anyone watching, after half an hour, they decide no one is around and head to the house. There is no note waiting for them, maybe whoever had been sending them, had given up.

They had plans to go over to Robin's for dinner tonight, Robert realizes he'd never had a chance to answer Katie's email, and told Anna he wanted to do that before they leave, he went into the den to get started.

Dear Katie,

I am so sorry for not contacting you, I should have let you know I was alive. You're right I can't really tell you where I was all that time, it's not that I've been ordered not to. It is just something that I don't like to talk about. I will tell you that to save Anna and Robin, I was forced to stay away from them and I had to do things that I am not proud of. These things made it hard for me to return to them, I didn't think they would except the man I had become. I had a health scare that brought us back together as a family, and Anna and I were able to reconnect, and eventually remarry. I have found peace and happiness again, there was a time I didn't think I ever would again. I am so happy that you have a family and are happy as well. If you are ever in this area I would love to see you, I'm sure Anna and Robin would too.

Anna was reading your email along with me, she says hi back, but she also wants to know if you are ok, so do I. Is there a threat that you're concerned about? Why are you looking at information about personal protection firms? We are among the best so we would be a great choice if you need it that is. This is my personal email, there's been some odd things going on with us lately. When your email came into the office today our office manager was a little worried about who it might be from, so you can write me back here, take care ducks.

Robert

Anna is looking out the window when Robert comes out of the den, "See anyone suspicious?" he asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"No just enjoying the view. I will not be chased away, I won't move, this is our home and whoever is out there playing games will be stopped," Anna said matter of factly.

"Good I'm not going anywhere either, unless it's to Robin's. Should we be going?" Anna nods but neither of them moves right away, they just stand together for a while until Anna finally says they should get going.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over dinner the night before, it was agreed that Emma would come spend the day with her grandparents, Robin had dropped her off earlier on her way to work. Emma was cuddled up in Robert lap and he's reading her a story when Anna's phone rings. It was Bobbie inviting her out for a late lunch with her and Monica. Anna glances over at Robert and Emma and smiled, then tells Bobbie she'd love to meet them. They agree to meet at the Metro Court at two.

When Anna is ready to go, she went to Emma's room where Robert is putting her down for a nap and watches from the doorway. Robert quietly leaves the room, and walks Anna to the front door, "Tell Bobbie and Monica I say hi," he kisses her, "I love you." Anna says she loves him too and leaves. Anna got to the Metro Court just as Monica arrived, and she tells Anna, Bobbie is already inside. They join Bobbie, once they ordered the conversation starts flowing. Part way through their meal, Bobbie saw Holly enter, she watched her and is relieved when she went and sat at a table on the other side of the bar.

Anna noticed Holly when she sat down, "I've had it with her," she says. "She had better not come over here, Robert isn't here to hold me back today." Monica looks to see who both her companions were looking at. She had heard about the scene she caused at Anna's expense. "She is going out of her way to irritate us, and I was ready to hurt her yesterday."

"Is Holly here for any other reason?" Monica asks.

"If she is she hasn't said what that might be. Someone was sending Robert notes and signing her name to them, he called her about that and the conversation got heated, next thing we know she's here in Port Charles."

Holly hadn't notice Anna until she sat down. After yesterday Holly had realized her little game had gone too far. She also knew if Robert hadn't been there, she would have been in a lot of pain right now. Seeing Anna out with friends, Holly wonders if she should try to talk to her. If Robert isn't here, maybe she won't feel the need to be mean, because when they're together she can't seem to stop herself from insulting them.

"Oh no, she isn't really going to come over here, is she?" Bobbie asks when Holly stands up and starts walking towards them. They just watch her as she gets closer, then stops at their table.

"Anna, may I have a word with you, privately?" Holly asks Anna doesn't answer she justs keep looking at Holly. "We could sit at my table if you like."

Anna looks at Bobbie and Monica, then starts to stand, "I'll be right back," the two friends watch as Anna follows Holly to her table. They can't help but wonder what Holly is up to now.

Once they are both sitting, Holly doesn't know what she wants to say to Anna, just that she needs to say something. "Anna, I don't know why seeing you and Robert together makes me so angry, but it does. When I came here all I wanted to do was convince both of you I wasn't the one sending those notes. If I could annoy Robert that was going to be a bonus because he had been an ass on the phone." Anna remained quiet, so Holly continued. "As soon as I saw you together though, I got mad, I can't explain it, I just did. Everything I've done since then is because I'm angry at both of you, for being happy, for being together. Why do you have such a hold on him?"

Anna is stunned by her question, "Excuse me, a hold on him?"

"Do you know what it's like to know that your husband is in love with another woman? To know that you're his second choice. It tore me apart when I knew he was with you. Before you showed up he hadn't even told me there had been a first wife. After there was no hiding it, you were always on his mind. Damn it, Anna, he would call your name at night in his sleep. Then he would fly halfway around the world to be with you. Even if you and Robert weren't lovers, he was connected to you in a way I never would be." Holly drops her head into her hands.

Anna had no idea how it had been for Holly, "I'm sorry Holly. I swear to you we were not lovers. I don't know if that even matters now." Anna pauses, wondering how to continue. She knows exactly what Holly means, but how does she explain it to her. "I know what you mean about the connection between us, it has always been there since we first met. It was like we both just knew this was where we were meant to be. For years we were best friends, we were involved with other people so we couldn't be together but couldn't leave each other either. I'm sure none of this changes how you felt, or what you went through, but..."

"It's fine Anna. I have no right to take this out on you," Holly sighs, "Why am I so jealous? It's so obvious that Robert loves you and you love him. I have no claim to him, that's you he's yours. Even knowing that it doesn't change what I feel. I didn't know I could still be jealous after all this time until I saw how Robert responds to you, how you interacting, the closeness it's all so intimate. I think it hurts most because I recognize it, but this time it's multiplied by 20." Holly wipes away a tear, "When you came into our life, I saw the looks you both would sneak at each other or you'd be a little too close a little too comfortable with that closeness. At first, I thought what I saw was a simple attraction. Then when I knew the truth, I realize it was the feeling you both still had for each other. There was anger and pain but there was also what I now know was love, all of which you both tried so hard to hide," Holly pauses. "Neither of you are holding back now, the pain and anger is gone. I should be happy for you both, but I'm not. You and Robert will always forgive each other, and that annoys me too. I should have known though, I mean, after 14 years you fall out of the sky, kick the man in the head, beat on him, and still, all he wanted was you, I saw it all over his face. He would still do anything for you. As soon as there was gunfire he wrapped you in his arms," Holly lets out a slight laugh then smiles, "always touching each other."

"Holly I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know my actions have been completely inappropriate. I will be leaving Port Charles as soon as I get a flight out. If you'll excuse me, I should go pack," Holly said then got up and left.

Anna returned to her table where Monica and Bobbie waited, they had been watching while Anna and Holly had talked. At first, Anna seemed to be lost in thought, then finally Anna said, "She's leaving town. We had a very good talk, and I think she said a lot of what she really needed to and now she's leaving." Anna pauses, "I should have tried to kick her ass a week ago, this would have been over so much fast." They all laughed and went back to the conversation they had been having.

...

When Anna got home it was quiet, Robin had already picked up Emma. Not seeing Robert at first she figures he was most likely in the den. When she gets to the door she sees him sitting in his barber chair. "There's my Bobby," he looks up and smiles, she walks over and climbs up in his lap, and he wraps his arms around her. Anna doesn't speak at first, she just wanted to be in his arms, finally, Anna asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I just got another email from Kate, she hasn't gotten any threats just some odd notes she didn't understand. It seems that when she told the manager he started checking into protection firms and when he found one that happened to be based out of old Port Chuck, he showed it to her. I sent a quick message back asking about the notes. I've just been wondering what hers might be. How was your lunch?"

"It was very nice, I love spending time with them. Even my encounter with Holly was pleasant, she's leaving Port Charles," Anna looked up at Robert, "When she came over to the table, I wasn't sure what to expect, she asked to talk to me alone." Anna told Robert what all that had been said. When Anna finishes Robert processes what he has just heard.

"So we clearly sucked at hiding our feelings, but I think we knew that. We are annoyingly in love, yup knew that too. And we can't keep our hands off each other," Robert runs his hand up her thigh, "Do I still call your name out at night."

Anna smiles "Well, not in your sleep," she kisses him.

Robert matches the intensity in the kiss, his hand moves under her blouse, he undoes her bra in a fluid motion, Anna unbuttons his shirt, then unbuckles his belt. Robert makes quick work of the buttons on her blouse, then slide it off her shoulders, removing her bra at the same time. Anna wraps her arms around his neck Robert kisses her breasts, he stands up and carries Anna over to the desk, putting her down on the edge. Anna pushes anything in the way on the floor, then lays back, Robert undoes her pants then pulls them off. He bends over her and finding her lips kissing her deeply before slowly running kisses down her body, his hand moving up her inner thigh. Robert runs his fingers across her moist center before removing her panties. Anna moans with pleasure as Robert's mouth find her center. He reaches up and squeezes her breast then rubs her nibble, Anna takes his hand and brings it up to her mouth, she licks his index finger, before taking it in her mouth. Robert moans, he moves up her body kissing his way back up, he stops and kisses both breasts teasing her nibbles with his tongue. Anna reached down and undoes his pants and slid them down his legs. She wraps her hand around him and strokes him slowly before guiding him to her center, "Oh Anna," he starts moving slowly, Robert kisses her neck as Anna arches up to be closer to him, their rhythm driving them closer and closer. Their pace quickening, Anna wraps her arms around his neck holding him as they climax together.

After Robert holds her in his lap, "I will never apologize for loving you. I clearly made mistakes when I was married to Holly, but it's not our fault that Holly still had to deal with some feelings she had about us. I am where I'm meant to be, where I always should have been. I love you, Anna, always."

"Robert, I love you too," Anna looks around, then smiles, "I hate to mention this, but someone messed up your den."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, there had been no one seen around the Scorpio house, there had been no new notes either. Holly had left town so they didn't have to worry about her anymore. Anna was starting to feel like everything was returning normal again. Robert was in his den checking his email, Kate had written back.

Hi Robert,

I don't really understand what these notes mean that was why I had shown my manager. If you can make sense of them that would be great. The first one came about 3 months ago I think, it was a typed note, and all it said was, She has what should be yours. Then about 3 weeks after that, another typed note said, You should have fought harder. Then about a month and a half ago I got, He could love you again. Then just over 3 weeks ago the most confusing one came, If they are apart we could both have what we want. Robert, I have no idea who sent these or what is meant by them. I don't think there's a threat to me, but they do creep me out some. I think whoever sent them is just playing with me. I know they must mean something, I just don't what. I'd like to understand them though. Let me know what you think about them,

Kate

"ANNA," Robert calls as soon as he is done reading the email, "ANNA. Come read this!"

She appears at the door, "What is it?" Robert motions for her to come look at what's on the screen. As Anna reads her mouth falls open, she looks up at Robert, "They're about us, aren't they? Oh god Robert, it's him, he's alive," Robert wraps his arms around her, "he's alive and messing with us, and our friends."

"Didn't Faison realize Kate didn't know? I mean why send these to Kate, she didn't even know I was alive let alone we were married." Their heads were full of questions now, Robert continued, "Is there anyone else that he might target? Sean would have told them if they'd gotten anything, the sender knew him."

"We'll have to call him," Anna states, "First Holly is set up for the notes to you, and now Kate is getting some. Why involve either of them?

Robert steps back, "You call Sean, I'm going to email Kate, then I think we should go talk to Mac."

Anna is already dialing, when Robert finished talking. He sits down and starts typing.

Kate

I think we know who might be behind these, I need you to let me know the minute you get another one. If we're right there could be some real problems. We don't understand why they have involved you yet. Once we know more or have confirmed our suspicions I will contact you.

Robert

When he looks up from the computer, Anna tells him Sean will be on the next flight out. They aren't willing to take any chances if Faison really is back they want to be as ready as they can and as fast as possible. "OK let's go see Mac," Robert says and they head out.

When they get to the station, after being slightly delayed by a rookie who will never forget who Robert is now, they are shown into Mac's office. "Gees Robby I thought he was going to cry. Just saying you're my brother couldn't have worked?" Mac jokes as they enter. "What's so important?"

"You might want to sit down for this one, mate." Mac doesn't argue and falls into his chair, Robert continues, "We have reason to believe, that Faison is alive. We also think he's the one sending the notes to us and Katie."

"K wait, Cesar Faison? You think he's alive?"

"Yes."

"And that he's the one behind the notes?" Robert nods. "Who's Katie?"

"My ex-fiance,"

"Ex-fiance," Mac pauses, "First your ex-wife now your ex-fiance, if this is Faison what do they have to do with this?"

Anna answers, "We don't understand that either, Kate didn't even know Robert was alive till a few weeks ago. It's like he's trying to confuse us, and put us on edge before he makes his move." Robert's cell phone rings, Anna stops talking.

"Hello"... "You don't need to do that"... "OK, fine"... "What time?"... "No, we'll pick you up"... "Bye" He hangs up and looks at Anna, "Katie's on her way, and she's bringing the notes, Her plane gets in at 7, which is just after Sean's."

"So who is this Kate, and why did you break up?" Mac asks.

"Shouldn't we be talking about Faison?" Robert suggested.

"No, I know about him, and as far as we know he's not getting off a plane in about 2 hours. I want to know about who I'm going to meet."

Robert shakes his head, "Kate is Katherine Delafield, a concert pianist. Why did we break up?" Robert lets out a long breath before continuing, "Our wedding was postponed, then I was very distracted dealing with Faison. We tried to make it work but things kept coming between us, we spent a lot of time apart, and it came down to she believed I couldn't commit to her. We parted friends and she went on tour I haven't seen her since."

"Or you could say because of me," Anna said almost quietly enough that they couldn't hear.

"Anna, don't say that," Robert said.

"What, you can put, because of Anna, behind every one of these reasons you just listed, and it's a true statement." Robert rubs her arms, but he doesn't say anything, she has a point. "I was the thorn in both Kate and Holly's side, is that the connection? If I hadn't been around you those other relationships would have played out differently."

Robert considers what Anna had just said, but it's Mac that speaks, "Doesn't that prove what Faison doesn't want to admit? That you two are meant for each other."

"See, none of it make sense. He's going to mess with us, playing these stupid games, then try to catch us off guard and put his plan into motion. He'll come and take it all..." Robert's anger is starting to build.

Anna puts her hand on his cheek, "Robert look at me," slowly he does, "I'm not going anywhere. He will never take me away from you again, never." Robert puts his forehead on hers, "I love you," she kisses him, Robert response, the kiss deepens and the passion grows.

Clearing his throat loudly, "Um, third person it the room."

They stop kissing, "Sorry Mac," Robert said with a big smile, but he wasn't.

Robert and Anna sat across from Mac, they are still trying to understand why Faison wants to have Holly and Kate involved in whatever he is planning. "What does he hope to gain from it?" Mac asked, but they didn't have an answer for him.

They also talk about where he may be. No one thought he was in Port Charles, not yet anyway. Whoever was dropping off the notes at the house had to be working for him, but may not know what they were really involved in. They know Faison would never be the one to leave these notes. They'd been talking so long Robert was surprised when he looks at his watch and realized that Sean's plane will be landing shortly and they need to head to the airport. When Mac follows them out of his office Robert asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming to meet your ex Robby, and don't think you're gonna stop me either," Mac laughs and they leave together.

...

At the airport, Robert filled Sean in on the conclusion they had come to because of Kate and her notes, that the meaning of them seems to point right to Faison. He explained that Kate hadn't known he was alive, so they don't understand what Faison expects to gain. While Robert and Sean were talking Anna had led them over to the gate Kate was arriving at. They were still talking when Robert saw Kate, they smile at each other. Robert excuses himself and walks towards her, Sean turns and sees Kate, they hadn't told him she was coming. Robert walks over and wraps Kate in a long hug. "Hi Katie, it's been far too long. Sorry I didn't call you. It's so good to see you," Robert says then kisses her cheek.

"Hi Robert. Well, I believe it now, you are alive, it good to see you too," Kate pulls back a little, she slaps his shoulder playfully, "Enough with the playing dead crap," then kisses his cheek. Kate turns and sees Anna who is smiling back at her and says hi, they hug each other, "Hello Anna, It is so good to see you. I'm so happy for you two and I'm looking forward to having a few good chats with you while I'm here," Kate smiles, "Oh and Anna, damn he's still fine isn't he?" she says with a quick glance at Robert.

Anna smiles and feels her cheeks flush, "It's so good to see you, Kate. Yes, he is, I am a very happy woman, and his 'appetite', still there," Anna gives her a sly smile, they giggle and hug again.

Kate turns and sees Sean, "Sean you're even here to greet me how are you," Kate asks, she hugs him as well."

"Hello Katie, I just got in as well, they hadn't even told me you were coming. It is great to see you."

Mac has been watching the old friends reunite. When he saw Kate all he could think was that his brother has amazing taste in women, Kate is beautiful. When Kate moves back from Sean he steps forward and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Mac Scorpio, and apparently you almost married my big brother."

"You're Uncle Mac, Robin told me about you, It's nice to meet you." Kate gives him a hug as well.

"I would like to ask you something, what is it about him that makes such beautiful women fall for him, I don't get it?" Mac smiles.

Kate looks at Anna and they grin at each other, "No you wouldn't get it, but he has it." Kate said then links arms with Anna and they walk away giggling.

Mac watches them walk away, then looks over to see both Sean and Robert grinning. "Here carry a bag, maybe your big brother will give you some pointer with the ladies," Sean says before he walks away laughing. Robert walks beside Mac behind the other's, he's happy that Anna and Kate are getting along. There was a time when they had been very good friends, but by the end, Kate had resented the connection between him and Anna. She had known then what he and Anna still hadn't admitted to themselves. His train of thought was broken by Mac, "It looks like they get along a lot better then Anna and Holly do."

Robert takes a second to respond, "Yeah, they do," is all he says. Sean decides that since Kate is staying at the Metro Court, he will as well. He wants to be close in case something happens and Kate needs help. He also thinks having eyes in a few different parts of the city couldn't hurt. They went and got checked in before they all went back to Robert and Anna.

Mac had gone to pick up something for supper, while the other four were talking in the Scorpio's living room. "OK, we have Sean here, as well as your brother who is now the commissioner and of course there's the two of you. If you only figured out who's behind this earlier today, why does it seem like the big guns have already been called in?" Kate asks.

"Well, I guess they have been Kate. We think Cesar Faison is the one behind all of this. He was thought to be dead, Mac had been involved when there was an explosion that he was thought to have died in." Robert looks at Anna, "We should make a list of things that don't kill that man, explosions don't seem to work."

Anna continues telling Kate why they believe it's Faison. "The notes you received started arriving around the same time as Robert's. The ones he was getting were made to look like Holly was jealous, where yours made it seem like you and the sender wanted a couple to break up to get what you both wanted. Again it seems like jealousy is a big part behind these notes. The last one would have been around the same time we found the surveillance camera that was watching our house, it was also the one that made both Robert and I believe it's Faison."

"So besides the fact that I'm happily married, I didn't even know Robert was alive, why would I want you two broken up? Together or apart it's kinda the same thing for you two anyway."

Sean laughs, "Ain't that the truth Katie."

Just then there is a knock at the door, Mac walked right in, "See I told you they were home and they had visitors." Robin had walked in with him they'd run into each other at Kelly's.

"Hi, Uncle Sean. KATE is that really you? What are you doing here? I can't believe this it's been so long." Robin rushed over and gives her a big hug.

They both have tears in their eyes when they pull out of the hug, "Let me looks at you. Oh, Robin, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I want to see your little girl too while I'm here."

"Of course you will. If it wasn't almost bedtime I'd call Patrick and tell him to bring her over right now," Robin smiles. They talk for a little while before Robin said she had better get going, she tells Kate they will get together tomorrow and she can meet Patrick and Emma then.

After they have eaten Kate sits on the couch with Robert, everyone else is hanging out in the kitchen, Anna had told them to give them a chance to talk. Kate has told Robert all about her husband James, that both Mary and King say hello and send hugs. "Could you two be any more in love?" She asked with a smile. "I am so happy you're together. All those years ago when you told me that you and Anna were getting married, it hurt a little but I knew it was how it should be. Robert, hang on to her, Faison can't be allowed to take anything away from you two ever again."

"That's the plan, stop him before he can try anything. Our bond is so strong now when I got cancer I didn't want Robin to tell Anna,"

"Wait! When did you have cancer?"

"In 2008, it was scary. When I got rushed in and needed emergency surgery Robin called Anna. I knew Anna was there when I woke up, she touched my face and I just knew. She stayed with me after that, both her and Robin were there to support me, it brought us back together as a family forcing us to get past the hurt caused by our time apart."

"Robert, will you tell me anything about that?" Kate asks.

"I will, not right now though, is that ok?" Kate nods, and Robert continues. "There was a point I didn't know if I was going to make it. So I poured my heart out to Anna, she still felt the same as I did. It took almost a year after that for us to finally get back together, it was me that made us wait, medical things. We haven't looked back since though."

Robert has his arm around her shoulder while Kate leans against him, "You made her wait a year because of some manly pride thing, you're lucky she waited and didn't kick your ass."

Robert laughs, "Anna had already kicked my ass when she saw me for the first time in 2006."

Anna walks into the living room, "It was his head actually," she laughs as she said it.

Mac was right behind her, "Really Robby, you've got a gorgeous wife, now you're cuddled up to your beautiful ex."

Kate put her head on Robert's shoulder, then laughs, "Yeah 'cause Anna has to worry about me. Besides Mac, I am happily married."

"Another lucky man," Mac said.

Kate smiles, "I'm pretty lucky too."

"I think it was a test," Sean said to no one in particular. "There's no way you and Holly would have sat together like this, and no way would Anna joke around with Holly like you do with Kate. He was testing to see who has a better relationship, who he can use."

"So what does that mean, am I somehow in trouble now? Is this dangerous?" Kate asks.

"Do you remember much about Faison, P.K. Sinclair? He is not to be taken lightly Katie," Robert told her.

"Umm, I do remember him. I think that means I need to drink tonight if this is just getting started I want to have a fun night before it gets serious. Who's with me, Anna we could talk into the wee hours of the morning?"

"I think that's a great idea Kate, who wants a Mia Tia? Mac and Sean take a Scotch instead, they visit for a little while there a couple toasts to old friends and the future, then the men head to the den to talk about Faison.

Anna and Kate are both sitting on the couch now. Kate looks at Anna, "Is it fair how well Robert has aged, his hair gives it away but wow."

"Kate you have no idea. He is very health conscious now and takes very good care of himself since he got sick. He'll tell you it's to keep up with his younger wife. I am so happy to have him back, we can't get back the time we lost, but we can make the most of what we have left, and we do trust me." Anna smiles.

They sat and talked like long lost friends, Kate tells Anna all about how she and James met and fell in love. She tells Anna that she still tours, but only a few months of the year. Anna told Kate about her amnesia, and not remembering her family at all for all those years. She explained how her twin sister Alex found her and helped her with her medical issues. That she started to learn about her life, how hearing Robin's voice had brought back the memories of her. How there was a face in her mind that she knew was Robert but didn't remember anything about him, it wasn't until she read a letter that Robert had left Robin before he left to find her, that it came back. She could hear his voice as she read it, then almost everything came back, sadly starting with the boat explosion.

Anna also told Kate how angry both her and Robin had been when Robert did re-enter their lives after staying away, that neither of them wanted to hear his reasons. She asked if Robert had told her about his time away, Kate told Anna he said he would but had said he didn't have a choice.

"That was what he meant by him have cancer had brought you back together as a family isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah we were forced to look at what was really important, we all let go of the anger and let the love we all had for each other shine through again. Robin and I weren't ready to lose him again, Robin was pregnant with Emma at the time, he fought so hard to be here to meet his granddaughter." Kate notice the tear threating to fall, and put her arm around Anna, "I was so scared that I would lose him before we got our happy ending." Anna went on telling her about their time in the hospital, about confessing their love for each other.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Anna?"

"We've been very personal so far why stop now?" Anna told her.

"For all those years, why were you and Robert hiding from your feelings?"

Anna hadn't expected that question and takes a moment to answer, "Um, wow you don't hold back, do you? Well, it was timing I guess, it sounds stupid I know. When I came to Port Charles, Robert was married to Holly, I wanted him back but wouldn't get between them, they were happy. When Robert came back to Port Charles when he thought Holly was dead, he had wanted me back, but I was in love with Duke, he saw that and let me go." Anna pauses.

"While you were still with Robert, Sean told us something after he had been shot that rocked us both. It caused problems for the two of you as well, you could tell something had changed between us. Please, Kate, you can't repeat this." She agreed so Anna continued, "Sean was our boss when we had married, and the WSB didn't allow agents to marry then. He didn't want to lose either of us as agents and so he set out to break us up. We were going to quit the WSB, so he set us up, and worked with Faison to do so. I had to finish one last assignment for the DVX to protect Robert, and Sean made sure Robert found out about it. He hated me for what he believed was betrayal, and he left me." Anna wipes away a tear. "Sean told us that he didn't understand what Robert and I had, or how much we meant to each other. He told us he not only destroyed our marriage but our family, his actions kept Robert and Robin apart for the first 7 years of her life. Then he told us he believed we would have stayed together, that we had something that only came along once in a lifetime. Our heads were spinning with everything we had just been told. You actually saw us just after Sean had told us all of this."

"At the hospital, that's right you both looked like you'd just gotten terrible news and couldn't believe it," Kate interrupted.

"We talked about what Sean told us, we still didn't admit what we felt though, instead we tried to convince ourselves what we'd had wasn't that special." Both of them had tears in their eyes now. "Even after you left Robert and we were both single, it took a horrible fight and Robin's intervention to make us face what was there all along. We had spent so much time burying our true feeling, denying them, it took one crazy night, with lots of flirting, lots of booze, a captive audience that had no choice but to hear what was said, and time to think about it," Anna smiles, "and a tight red dress, to make us see what was there all alone. You were right Kate, and you weren't the only one that had told us that we loved each other. Holly, Duke, Cheryl, and Sean so many times, I'm sure there were more too."

Kate hugs her, "Thank you, Anna. Seeing you two together, it's clear you should have been together all along."

Mac was leaving so the men all walked into the living room to find them hugging on the couch when they looked up the men could tell they'd been crying. "Robby I wouldn't want to be you right now, but I have to get home ladies, I will see you all tomorrow, goodnight." Mac went to the door left.

When the door closed, Kate stood up and walked over to Robert, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek. Then turned to Sean, she hit him in the shoulder. She looked into his eyes, "Why?" then she hit him again.

Sean pulled her into his arm, "I'm sorry Katie, I didn't understand what they had until I found Tiffany."

"Robert and I came together when we both really needed the other and I will never regret a minute of what we had, but it's heartbreaking knowing what could have been Sean."

"You have no idea Kate, I hate what I cost them," Sean sighed. They held onto each other a little longer. Then turned to look at Robert and Anna. Robert had joined Anna, "I think maybe that's enough visiting for tonight, I'll get Kate back to the hotel, where and when are we getting together in the morning?"

"All of us at DS by nine o'clock, we'll keep Mac informed about what we come up with," Robert says. They all hug and say goodnight, Robert and Anna are alone in their living room. "Thank you, Anna, you clearly told Kate what she had needed to hear, I don't know if I could have."

"When she asked why we hid our feeling for so long, I was shocked. Once I started telling her, it just came so easily, she wasn't upset at all, she just wanted to know why. It's been a long day and I think we will have a lot more long days ahead of us, take me to bed." Anna takes Robert's hand and he leads her to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sean and Kate arrive at DSPS just after nine o'clock. Susan showed them into their office where breakfast is waiting for them. Robert is on the phone, Anna greets them, then tells Susan that they will be around a lot for the foreseeable future, and asks her to set up the other office so Sean has a space of his own to work in while he's here.

Robert and Sean spend most of the morning on the phone sending out feelers trying to find anyone that may know something about Faison. Anna had a few business calls to make but spent a good portion of the morning visiting with Kate. They talked about James some more, about his career. Then they talked about King, and how well he doing in university. There are three different large corporations all competing hoping King picks them after graduation. Then they talk about Robin and her family. It was just before two when Anna's cell rang. "Hello, sweetheart"... "Yeah, we've been at the office all morning"... "They are both here"... "No we haven't but you don't have to do that"... "OK, see you when you get here, bye," Anna ends the call, "Robin will be here in a little while, she's bringing lunch and a little visitor," Anna tells them.

Kate looks at Sean, "Can I ask you what you meant last night about the notes being a test?"

"Well the way I see it, he wanted to see if either you or Holly still had a good relationship with Robert and Anna. Holly surely proved that wasn't the case for them. Whereas you Katie, were welcomed with open arms, you are clearly dear friends now." Sean pauses still looking at Kate, "You were right last night about danger, I believe any of us can be targeted by Faison if he feels it will help him achieve his goal."

"It won't happen, he is not coming between Robert and I again. He won't take any more time from us." Robert placed his hands on Anna's shoulders, she hadn't noticed him come up behind her but relaxed into him.

"You're right Luv, he doesn't win this time."

"Anna if I have anything to say about it, Faison will never bother anyone again when we're finished with him," Sean tells her.

They were all quiet for a moment, then there was a knock at the door, in walked Robin carrying Emma and Patrick carrying lunch. When Kate sees Emma she goes right over, "Oh Robin, she's beautiful. What a sweetheart." Emma is squirming in her mom's arms, as soon as she is down, Emma goes straight over to Robert, Kate smiles, "Well he's always had a way with women," Robin laughs with her. Robin introduces Kate and Patrick and they talk briefly. Then Kate leans towards Robin, "Very nice," they both smile before Kate turns to go see Emma who is still with Robert.

Patrick smiles at Robin, he had heard Kate, "So she's your dad's ex, did he date people that weren't hot?" Robin elbows him but smiles again.

"Patrick, I love Kate, she is such an amazing person. When Duke was going to enter the witness protection service, I decided I would go with mom. It was so hard to choose, but knowing dad would have Kate there for him, made it a little easier. When I lost them Kate reached out to me. I got that first letter, and I could feel the love in her words, it helped so much. Her inner beauty is so much more than the outer. The little bit of piano playing I can do is because of her."

"She plays the piano?" Patrick asks.

Anna had been listening, "Plays the piano, is a bit of an understatement Patrick, she is a concert pianist," Anna tells him.

A look of understanding crosses his face, "Wait you all call her Kate, but she's." he pauses, "That's Katherine Delafield. Your dad was engaged to Katherine Delafield!" Patrick hadn't realized how loudly he was talking tell he heard the laughter. "Oh sorry," he said.

Robin suggested they eat lunch. Robert and Kate are standing together while Kate was making Emma laugh. Patrick moves closer, "My mom was a fan of your Katherine, it's a pleasure to meet you. I remember she would listen to your albums all the time when I was younger."

"I'm glad to be part of a happy memory for you, and you can call me Kate. When I met this crazy group I was quickly dubbed Katie or Kate, and I got so used to it I have been Kate in my personal life ever since."

"Oh like King would have called his Katie lady, anything else," Robert jokes.

Kate smiles, "Over the years he did shorten it to Katie."

While they eat, they enjoy visiting, no one wants to talk about Faison or the looming threat his presence mean to all of them,

Unknown location

"Excuse me, sir," a little man trembles as he approaches the man behind the desk, who he is clearly afraid of him. "Holly Sutton has returned to London, we don't know the details of her departure from Port Charles. Also, Katherine Delafield is no longer in San Franciso, she left some time yesterday."

I didn't think Holly was the right choice anyway. You find Ms. Delafield, I think she is the one that will work for my purpose."

"Yes, sir," the little man back out of the office, happy to be away from the other man.

DSPS Office

Patrick was due back at the hospital, Robin and Emma were going to leave as well when Kate asked if she could come along. There wasn't really much for her to do there and she really wanted to catch up with Robin. It would also give her a chance to spend more time with Emma.

When they've left Robert looks at Anna, "Who do we have available, we need a team on Katie. If Sean's right she's a target that Faison will go after to distract me before making a move to get to you."

"Oh god, Robert that's it isn't it?" It started to make sense in Anna's head. "Simmons' team should have been done by now but the tour has been extended. I'll double check where the other teams are and the time frame of their assignments." Anna moved to her desk and got to work. Robert and Sean went back to work on locating Faison. As the afternoon passes, between phone calls they updated each other of any progress or leads.

Anna has worked out a security detail for Katherine until this matter is resolved. Jacobs and Palson will be staying with Simmons. He will be sending Marcus Lee and Jay Edwards back to Port Charles. Both are seasoned pros, former WSB that have been with DSPS since the beginning. Greene and O'Connor will be working directly with them. The remaining trainees, Ryans, Timmons, Anderson and Fisher will be available for any and all tasks put to them. Lee and Edwards are on the next flight out. The team will have tonight to get everything set up. Anna wants them in place for tomorrow morning. They don't know if Faison knows Kate is in Port Charles but no one wants to take any chances.

Sean finally asks what time Robin was expecting them, she had invited them all over for dinner. They realize it's time to wrap it up for the day, as they leave Sean says, "It's going to be just like old times, the three of us working together, too much coffee, not enough sleep. Someone will feed us once in a while right?"

"That will be the test. I'm sure Susan will throw peanuts at us once a day though," Robert jokes. They lock up the office for the night then head to Robin's.

They arrive about half an hour late, they all start apologizing when Patrick opened the door. "Don't worry Robin said we wouldn't be eating for another 45 minutes," Patrick tells them.

When they enter the living room they see Robin smiling, "With you three working together, I wasn't expecting you for another 20 minutes at least," she laughs.

Robert goes over to where Kate is sitting, he sits with her, "Hi Katie, I need to tell you about something. I'm not sure if you're going to like this or not, but tomorrow morning you will be meeting your security detail at our office. I hate that just because we have a history together that you may now be in danger. I will not let anything happen to you, I swear. We aren't taking any chances and that's why I want you to have protection. They will work with you to make sure that you are comfortable with their presence. If you don't want to see them they can do that too."

Kate was a little surprised it has happened this fast but knew Robert would insist on do this, of course, he will protect her, he always had. "Thank you, I will do whatever you want me to so this matter can be dealt with as fast as possible. Do you think James could be in any danger?"

"I don't think he would be but we can look into that for you. If things don't go just how Faison wants then maybe James might become a target, but I think that is very unlikely. We won't let anything happen to him either Kate," Robert promises.

"Do you think Faison would try to do something to me?" Kate asks still trying to wrap her head around everything that has happened in the last day.

"If Faison feels you will somehow aid him in getting what he wants, then I'm sorry Kate but he would." There's a look of despair on her face, Robert takes her in his arms, "Kate trust me, we'll keep you safe."

"You always did even when I didn't believe I was in trouble, you were always there for me."

Mac and Maxie had also been invited, when they arrived Anna answered the door. As they enter the living room Maxie asks, "Aunt Anna do you know there's a pretty blonde hugging your husband?"

Anna response dismissively, "Yeah they do that."

Having heard Maxie, Robert lets go of Kate, "Katie, you haven't seen this young lady since she was a baby." They stand up, "Kate, this is Maxie Jones, Maxie may I introduce Katherine Delafield."

"Maxie, oh my goodness, I held you when you were just a baby. Call me Kate they all do."

"OK, hi Kate," she answers.

"I'm next if you're hugging Scorpios," Mac says, Kate smiles and give him a hug. "You aren't sick of this bunch yet?"

"I am loving spending time with everyone, Mac. I spent the afternoon with Robin and Emma. It is so strange, the little girl I once knew is a mom now. I didn't realize how much I had missed them all until I got here yesterday. I'm so comfortable with them too, even them working on this case, it all seems so normal," she laughs.

Maxie Mac and Kate, talk until dinner is ready. She tells them about singing with Frisco at her club, and that she had left town before Maxie was even a month old. Over the years she had wondered about the little family she had been friends with. Mac explains he had been married to Felicia and had raised Maxie and her sister Georgie as his own, as well as being a parent to Robin. They had just gotten to the topic of Kate and Robert when everyone was called to dinner. As they get settled Mac asks, "So how does a concert pianist get mixed up with a bunch of spies?"

"I found a drunk rude man in his underwear in my house, and the very stubborn man refused to leave." She smiles at Robert. "The rest, as they say, is history."

Maxie was looking very confused, "What was Uncle Robert doing in your house, and how drunk was he that he didn't have clothes on?"

Sean and Anna both started laughing, Robert steps in to explain, "I was in my underwear because I had been in bed, I was drunk because it was the night of Sean's bachelor party, and I refused to leave because I have just rented the cottage," he smiles, then he and Kate join in on the laughter.

Over supper, Patrick Mac and Maxie get to hear many stories about the time Robert and Kate were together. Maxie had been enthralled by what she was hearing, "Kate that's so amazing, you walking into Uncle Robert's life just when you needed a hero, and look who you got."

Robin adds, "Like I've said before if you ever need a hero."

Kate shivers as a thought crosses her mind. Had she discovered Robert was alive because she needed her hero again? Was she truly in danger again and how bad is it going to be? She tries to shake the feeling of foreboding and rejoined the conversation. She spends more time talking with Anna after dinner, Robin joins in as well. Kate is enjoying getting reacquainted with them both. When she and Sean were driving back to their hotel, Kate starts to think about Faison again, "Sean, how dangerous is he? I remember all of you being very concerned about him and the threat he posed to Anna, but Robert tried to keep me away from any of it. How worried should I be?"

Sean considers how to answer, "You need to be concerned Kate, he is not someone to take lightly. If Faison believes he can get to Anna by using you in some way, he will. Let us protect you Kate, but you have to stay on your toes too." Sean looks over at her, "Don't let this run your life either, make sure you enjoy your time in Port Charles, go see old friends, visit, we are going to stop him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Sean and Kate enter the DSPS office, they walk past four people waiting in the outer office, Kate notices the serious expression they all share. They walk into Robert and Anna's office, "Are those very serious people out there here for me?" Kate asks.

"Yes they are," Robert tells her, then he explains a bit about them and their experience, and what they will be doing. He then goes to the door and invites them in. They all introduce themselves, then Robert tells her there are also four more people that will be working them in any way required. Robert shows Kate pictures of each of them. He then tells Edwards that the other must be introduced to Kate as well, she has to know who is working on her team and who she can trust.

Kate, Lee and Edwards, head to the office Sean will be using to talk about how best to provide protection but not limit Kate's freedom. Sean stays with Robert and Anna, they start to work on locating Faison again. There are calls to return, hopefully, one of them leads them in Faison's direction.

Unknown Location

The little man walks into the office of the man he fears, "Sorry for the interruption sir. We have located Katherine Delafield, she took a plane to Port Charles, New York two days ago."

The man behind the desk stares back at him with anger all over his face, "That doesn't tell me where she is. Where is she staying in Port Charles? Who has she been in contact with? Are you even sure she is still there? STOP WASTING MY TIME, don't come back here tell you can tell me what she had for lunch! GET OUT!"

The little man bangs into the door frame as he hurries to leave, trying to get away from his boss as fast as he can.

DSPS Office

Kate had returned to Anna and Robert's office after Lee and Edwards had left, they had gone to the Metro Court to meet with the hotel manager they will be moving into two suites and need to make them as secure as possible. Anna was telling Kate about Faison, she wanted to know just who they are dealing with. So Anna was trying to best explain his obsession with her. That Faison believes Robert is the only reason Anna doesn't love him, and that he wants Robert dead so she will finally admit she loves him like he wants her too. Anna isn't sure she can express the hatred Faison has for Robert or the madness that drives him.

Kate had listened closely to everything Anna had told her, "How do I fit in? How does coming after me help him?" she asked.

"Faison doesn't care who he uses to get what he wants. He would use you as a pawn if he thinks he can set a trap using you, he will," Anna states matter of factly. "Kate, I know this is a lot to take in and we are not trying to scare you. We are trying to make you are fully aware of what this man is capable of."

"I know and I appreciate it I do, but I have realized something. I am now very glad Robert would keep things from me. I knew it was dangerous, I understood the job came with risks but dealing with a sociopath that wanted him dead hadn't been something I had ever thought of," Kate admitted.

Robert came over, "OK ladies, I just updated Mac on what has been happening, the PCPD are being alerted that Faison maybe returning to Port Chuck. I think we need a night out, let's go to the Water Front. I don't think Faison is ready to make his next move and we should have some fun. Let's call it a day." They all agree and went to get ready for the night.

...

After they have finished eating Sean sat talking with Kate, while Robert and Anna were dancing. Sean told Kate all about his and Tiffany life in Boston and their daughter. How they had been talking about moving back to Port Charles, liking the idea of being around so many old friends. While they talk Kate watches Robert and Anna dance, "Do you ever just watch them, Sean? It is so obvious they belong together, they are just so happy." she smiles.

Sean smiles back, "I've been watching them for years, Katie, they deserve this."

"You guys will stop Faison right? He can't take this away from them again."

"We will Katie, we will," Sean reassures her as Robert and Anna come back to the table. They sat and talk for a while, no one brings up Faison again, even though they are all thinking about him. Sean thinks about what Kate had said, it was clear she was happy for their friends, unlike Holly who he feels will always hold a grudge. Now that simple fact seems to have put her in danger. How could Faison harm Kate for being a good person? His anger for the man started to build. Faison has to be stopped he has caused enough pain. Sean hadn't noticed that Kate and Robert had gone to dance until Anna started talking to him. "Will Tiff be joining you here any time soon?" she asked.

"Not right away, I would rather keep her as far away from all this as possible," he answered.

Monica and Bobbie had walked up to their table, but they were looking at the dance floor, "Now that's a flashback, is that really Katherine dancing with Robert?" Bobbie asked

"Yes, it is. She actually only just found out Robert was alive a few weeks ago, and she came to Port Charles the other day." Anna told them, "She felt it was time for a much overdue visit," it wasn't really a lie, but she didn't want to alarm either of them by mentioning Faison. "Would you ladies like to join us?" They agree and join them.

"So Anna, should we be worried about any Holly type drama?" Monica asked.

"The fact that they ended their relationship on good terms and remained friends after helps, Kate is actually very happy for us. We talk and enjoy each other's company, it feels like the friendship we had when we first met before, well, before I got in their way." They understood what Anna meant.

As they finish their dance Kate notices there are new people at their table, "Is that Bobbie, oh my and Monica, come on I have to go say hello," Kate drags Robert back to the table. "Hello, hello it's been too long," they hug each other. Now that Bobbie and Monica have joined them, the rest of the night passes in high spirits, old friend enjoying being together. The looming threat had been temporally pushed to the back of all their minds.

When it's time to call it a night, they all go their separate ways. Robert and Anna head home, as they walk up to their front door they both stop and look at each other, "I guess it really starts now," Robert says as he takes the note off the door, "Enjoy it, the fun won't last," he reads aloud. "He's not here yet but it has started, his plan is in motion I can feel it." Robert tenses, staring down at the note in his hand. Anna can see the tension and anger, she feels it too.

"Come inside, we can't do anything tonight, anyway. We'd know already if anything had happened to Kate or Sean." Anna says. She takes his hand and they go inside, she leads him to the couch. "Put that note down," he does as she says. Anna sits behind him and removes his suit jacket, then starts massaging his shoulders. "We are going to stop him this time Robert, we know he's coming for us. We will keep Kate safe and Sean as well." Anna could feel him start to relax, "I have everything I have ever wanted or needed. I have never felt as safe anywhere as I do when I'm with you here," she leans in and kisses the back of his neck. "You are my home and no one will take me away from you ever again," she slid her arms around him.

Robert takes her hands in his and leans back, pressing them together, "Oh Anna, I just want to keep you safe, I love you so much." he sighs, "I am so worried he will hurt Kate. She has done nothing to deserve to be a part of that psycho's plans. She didn't even know I was alive and now she's in danger."

"Kate knows we will protect her, and she is trying to understand what we are all dealing with even though it scares her. She trusts we will do everything we can to keep her safe," Anna tells him. They sit like this for a while Anna holding Robert against her, while he leans into her.

"I have never found anything the that can make me feel as safe as this right here," he squeezes her hands, "Anna you are my safe place, when you hold me I find strength. I know I can keep going as long as I have you."

Anna stands up, she takes his hands again, "Come with me," and she leads him down the hall. Once in their room Anna unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulder, then she undoes his pants and lets them slid down his legs, "get into bed," she leads him over to the bed and Robert gets in, in just his boxers. He watches Anna as she slowly gets undressed, and moves to the bed. Then she climbs into bed naked beside him, and she asks him to put his head on her chest then wraps her arms around him. "I will hold you as long as you need. You are right where you belong, we are home Robert," she kisses the top of his head. Then they drift off to sleep, Anna held him through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While Robert had slept he had turned to put his arms around Anna, when he woke up she was still holding him. He nuzzles into her neck and kisses her lightly, then traces her jawline with his tongue. "Mmmm, good morning," her eyes are still closed while a small smile forms on her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair, while Robert's hands caressed her. They move together, slowly making love, taking their time, cherishing each other.

Laying in his arms, "Can we just stay here, stay like this?"

"I think we have some people waiting for us, once this mess is dealt with I will happily spend the rest of my life in bed with you." He kisses her, "Time for a shower I think, then we have to get to the office."

"Alright, but Robert, I'm holding you to that stay in bed thing after all this," she smiles then follows his to their bathroom.

It's just after 10 when they arrive at their office, Sean and Kate were already there. Sean is on the phone while Kate is talking with Susan. Robert goes straight into their office and Anna stops by Kate and Susan. Kate gives Anna a knowing smile, "Appetite?" she said then grinned again. Anna feels the heat flash in her cheeks, then smiles back.

"You truly are happy for us, aren't you Kate?" Anna asks and Kate nods. "I want to meet James because clearly, he makes you very happy too."

"Yes, he does. I'm not sure when the last time I looked this happy in the morning was, but yes I am very happy. After Robert, I truly found myself, he helped show me what I wanted and needed and I found it in James. When Robert told me about you two getting back together, I knew it was the right thing for both of you. Then after the two of you were lost and Robin and I were writing each other, she told me how much she'd loved having her family together. Robin said she had never seen either of you so happy. I see it now, you are both so content, you're like two halves that have been put back together and should never be apart again."

"Wait, you and Robert?" a stunned Susan cut in, "Oh sorry."

Anna and Kate both laughed, "It's OK Susan. Yes, they were once engaged, but don't worry there shouldn't be any Holly type scenes. We had better get in there Kate, there was a note at our house last night, I'm sure Robert wants to talk about it." Before they head in, Anna asks Susan to order something for them to eat. Kate grins knowingly at her again, Anna shakes her head and smiles as well.

Unknown Location

"Was the note delivered last night?"

"Yes, sir while the Scorpio's were out for the night."

"And Ms. Delafield was she with them?"

"We believe they were all together at a clue 'The Water Front' together but she did not return to their home."

"I need to know where she is staying."

"I have a team moving into position in Port Charles, we will find her and get all the information you need, sir."

"Good, I need that information, they can not fail, it will not be excepted." he glares at the little man across the desk from him, "You can go, Pierre."

He quickly leaves the office, when he took this job he saw it as a chance to make a lot of money, more money then he had ever dreamed of. He would finally feel like he had done something with his life, he would show everyone that ever doubted him. Now he fears for his life though. He had not known what kind of man his boss was. He is hell-bent on destroying peoples lives because of his obsessed with one Anna Devane. He had learned never to call her Anna Scorpio the scar on the side of his face was a constant reminder.

DSPS Services

There was a knock at the office door, "Robert there is a delivery here, where would you like it?" Susan asked.

"If you'll excuse me I need to deal with this." Robert gets up and leaves the office.

Anna and Sean were talking about the note again, "No Sean I don't think he is here, I think there may be a few of his people here, keeping tabs on us. After this though, I think he will have more people in Port Charles soon. He doesn't know everything we have been doing and will want to know."

"Anna, will he come here?" Kate asks.

"He will find somewhere in this area to hid out in, I don't think he will show himself anywhere in Port Charles. When he makes a move on any of us it will be hired men that come after us."

Kate is still trying to wrap her head around what she has been told when Robert re-enters talking to Susan, "Once it is inside I want that door secured. I want everyone to use this entrance, even if they are heading down for a workout. There will be one more person coming in soon, once he has left please let me know. Thanks, Susan."

"What are you up to old buddy?" Sean asks.

"Just a little something that I hope will help make all of this a little easier. Has Mac called back yet?" he asks.

"No, not yet," Sean tells him "when I talked to him earlier he said he was going to arrange some surveillance around your house and the Metro Court, he might be working on that. He wants to be aware of any suspicious people in either area, he wants to slow Faison up any way he can."

Kate and Anna were sitting at Anna's desk talking, Anna was trying to keep her distracted from everything that's going on. She can tell Kate is doing her best to stay calm, but she can see the stress Kate is trying so hard to hide. Anna bring up Robin and Emma, thinking of them always makes her happy, she hopes it will work for Kate as well.

Anna's plan seems to work, as they talk Kate does relax some. Another knock at the door gets their attention, "Excuse me, Robert that man has just left," Susan says then steps back out of the office.

Robert's face lights up, "OK, who's ready for a little surprise? Follow me." The other three look at each other, then follow him out of the office, he leads them down the hall that leads to the stairs. Anna wonders why they are heading down to the gym but stays quiet. Robert leads them to the door of an unused space, just an open area they hadn't found a use for yet. "So Katie, there isn't much in here yet, feel free to add anything you want to make it more comfortable," he opens the door, and they follow him inside.

Kate's mouth drops open when she sees the piano, "You didn't, oh Robert, thank you." Kate throws her arms around him and gives him a huge hug.

"I thought this would help keep your mind off of what we're dealing with. Instead of being up in the office you can come down here and play. You will be safe in here, there are cameras in the hall and in here, the only way into the building is through the front office, the other entrance has been secured."

There are tears in her eyes when she lets him go. "I can't thank you enough, this is just what I needed." She sits and runs her fingers along the keys, then starts to play. The others all stay and listen, none of them had heard her play in years.

Anna moved beside Robert and put her arm through his, he looked down at her as she did. Quietly she says, "Your soft side is showing."

"That's OK Luv, they both know I have one," he smiles, then they were quiet again enjoying Kate's playing.

After she had played for about half an hour Kate stops, "Anna do you think Robin would want to come help me make this place more relaxing? I'd ask you but I know you want to work on this Faison business."

"I'm sure she'd love any excuse to spend some more time with you. I'll give her a call." Robin agrees happily, on the condition that there are a few things for Emma included. Robin is told that that is a must. She will be over when she is done work so they can get started.

Robert and Sean had already gone back up to the office and were talking to O'Connor who had come in with an update. There had been someone by the Scorpio house again this time they were able to follow him to the Metro Court where he met up with another man. They had been able to get a couple pictures of the two men, they weren't great but they would do. Ryans was still at the Metro Court, the two men had gone inside so he was waiting for either to leave. O'Connor had come to the office for a better camera to take back, they needed clearer pictures.

Mac entered just as O'Connor was leaving. "We have a few pictures for you. They aren't great but it's better than nothing, we will hopefully have better ones soon," Robert tells him. Mac wants copies so he can hand them out to his officers. Robert is sending the pictures to Mac's office when Anna enters. "Is Katie getting settled in?"

"Yes, Robin will be over later and I'm sure they will have that room transformed in no time," Anna tells them.

"What room, where have you put Kate?" Mac asks. Robert points toward the monitors on the side table. Mac hadn't noticed them before, he wonders if they are new. There on one of the screens, he sees Kate playing the piano. "Is that here?"

"Yes, if she is going to be here during the day I want her to have a space she can call her own. Where she can focus on other things, and not all this Faison business," Robert tells him.

"Robin had one request, she insisted on Kate including some things for Emma in there. Something tells me Kate will have friends visiting her as much as she can," Anna adds.

"That's good, she shouldn't even be part of this. What does Faison hope to gain by involving her?" Robert asks angrily.

"He's hoping that Kate is still important enough to you that if he takes her, you will leave me alone long enough so he can get to me. We know what he is going to try, we just have to make sure he doesn't get that chance."

"Anna he won't get to either of you, I won't let that happen. I will do whatever it takes to stop him this time. Faison doesn't win this time I will stop him if it's the last thing I do." Anna wraps her arms around him, his entire body is tense. "I will die before I let him touches you again Anna!"

"I know," Anna knows he means it. The thought of losing him to Faison is more then she can handle. Anna is terrified that she might lose him "That bastard can't take you away from me. I am not ready to give you up Robert. If you have to go after him you promise me you'll come back." She buries her face in his chest, hoping to hide her tears.

Robert held her tighter, "I promise, I'm not done loving you either," he kisses the top of her head. When Anna had regained her composer she lets him go, then leaves the office. Her fear has turned to anger now. The surveillance camera shows that she went downstairs, but she didn't join Kate. "I think she's gone to beat on something down in the gym. I hope none of our guys are down there she's likely to break body parts right now."

"Yeah, I don't think saying you would die to save her was the best choice of words there old buddy, even though we all know it's true," Sean offered.

"You're probably right, I'll let her calm down some before I go talk to her. Let's get to work, shall we."

O'Connor was able to get better pictures of the two men they were tailing from the Metro Court, Robert has already sent them to Mac as well. If they can slow Faison down he may make some mistakes, so if these men can be detained for any reason they will be. Along with the cameras that were set up inside there are now cameras outside that cover all side of the building. If anyone comes close that shouldn't be there they will know.

"Well I think that should be long enough, Anna should be past the bone breaking anger. If you'll excuse me," Robert says to Sean who is working away at Anna's desk. Anna was sitting on the bench when Robert came in, he sat down beside her but didn't say anything. Anna looks over at him, then elbows him, "You can't die I still need you." He put his hand on her back. "I feel the same way about Faison take you away from me as you do about him taking me. You understand that right?"

"Yes, I do. I have no intention of dying on you Luv." He wants to pull her closer to him, but she stands up instead and turns to face him.

"Robert he has already taken away to much time from us. If you die trying to stop him he wins, don't you see that. You dead is what he wants, and now you tell me you'd die to save me. What the point?" Robert stands, "As much as you want to protect everyone else, Robert, you have to save yourself too. I can't lose you." She moves toward him and beats on his chest with her fists. "You can't die. Robert you can't do that to me, don't die on me," she cries, Robert takes her in her arms.

When she has stopped crying Robert loosens his hold on her, "We'll stop him together Anna. This time we do it as a team and Faison will pay for everything he has done to us and everyone else."

"I'm going to have a shower, then I'll meet you up in the office, OK."

"OK, Luv." Robert kisses her then turns and leaves, as he walks down the hall he stops outside Kate's room, then knocks, "Hey can I come in?" he asks as he pushes the door open a little.

Kate turns, "Of course you can Robert, thank you again for this. I was going nuts sitting watch you all work. Come sit with me." Robert joins her on the piano bench. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Well not really, a poor choice of words on my part upset Anna. We're all feeling the stress of having Faison back in our lives. I have never wanted anyone dead but this man. All those time I had to, it tore me apart, but watching Faison die would bring such peace. I'm sorry Katie it's just,"

"It's OK Robert if you need to talk I'm here for you," Kate reassures him.

"Kate if I had known he was alive all those years I would have used every free minute I had to track him down and kill him. That's what the WSB had made me into anyway." Robert pauses, "You asked why I stayed away for all those years. After the explosion they told me about Anna, they also made it clear that even though she had amnesia they would kill her, if I didn't do what they wanted, they also threatened Robin. There were no other options, to keep them both safe I was their assassin for years. That changes a person Kate when the WSB finally let me go I hated the man I was. If I couldn't stand who I was, how could my family want anything to do with me. That was why I stayed away I was ashamed of what I had done and who I had become. I let too much time pass when we should have been a family. We have lost so much time already and here we are again, this same madman is threating to take it all away again." Robert exhales slowly, "I should never have said I would die to stop him but I did. Anna is upset that I said that. We can't lose each other now."

It's Kate's turn to comfort him, she hugged him, Robert just lets her hold him. "Whatever you had to do during that time wasn't you. To keep them safe you did what was required that was it. Your family still loves you though. Anna wouldn't be upset if she didn't. You are a good man Robert, and you have done a very good job of putting all that behind you. The man I see in front of me is very much the Robert Scorpio I remember."

"Yes, he is. Hi you two," Robin entered the room and Anna followed closely behind.

They look up when Robin and Anna enter, "They're why, they're the reasons I was able to find some peace and move past all of that." Robert smiles at them, then gives Kate a little hug back.

"Let's make this place cozy, Kate where do you want to start?" Robin asked. Kate stood up and joined Robin they started talking away about what the room needed.

Robert stayed sitting and looked up at Anna, "I'm sorry Luv, I promise I will not willingly put myself in harm way."

Anna walked over to him, and wrapped him in her arms, "OK, I can live with that."

"Let's leave these two to their work, there are a few things I want to check before we leave today." Robert said, "We'll be in our office."

"OK, dad." Robin watches them leave, "Kate I think it's a good thing you came here, no matter the reason behind it. You seem to be one more person dad trusts enough to open up to. I hate to think about all the things he holds onto, that eat away at him. He told me a little about what he went through when I first found out he was alive. At first, I didn't want to hear it because I was just too angry, I didn't care what his reasons were. Now I don't want to know because I don't want to think of my dad doing the things he had to, and I know he doesn't really want me to know."

"He didn't give me any details and that's good, but I can tell it hurts him to think about it as well. I can tell the fact that the most important people in his life forgave him is what truly matters to him. He only wanted you and your mom to love him again, no matter what he had done," Kate told her. "How long did it take you to forgive him?"

"I don't think it was a matter of forgiving him, Kate. I just had to get past the anger and the pain I felt. I think after the Markham Islands I started to except he was trying to be part of my life again, I was still hurting but I excepted that he was in my life again. The Markham Islands was where I found out just how much they love each other. Mom admitted to me she still loved him then, dad didn't say those words exactly but close enough, he would never use the past tense when he said, love. Afterward, mom tried to stay mad at him but every once in a while he would do something and she would smile. She was hurting a lot and I think guarding her heart."

"Was the Markham Island where Anna kicked his butt?"

"Oh Kate it was crazy, mom showed up in a helicopter, she's lowered down on one of the rope latter things, say hi to me then kick dad in the face, she beat on him while he defended himself. At least she had handed me her gun first, I'm not sure if she would have shot him or not." Robin laughs, "As soon as they heard gunfire dad grabber her to protect her." Robin pauses, "Now I understand, it was sadness I saw on his face, he wasn't mad at her, not at either of us. He was hurting, I didn't understand that then."

"Who was shooting at them?" Kate asks.

"No one, I fired the gun into the air to make them stop fighting, it worked too. I also made them talk to me just the three of us. Mom hit him then too, that was funny, dad told mom about Patrick, then she pointed out how much like dad he is. You know Kate I think I started hoping they would get back together that day," Robin admitted. "The next morning when we woke up mom was wrapped around him, I guess her subconscious wasn't as mad as the rest of her." Robin smiles remembering all that had happened there.

"Why did it take so long for them to get back together then?" Kate asked.

"You've met them, they are the most stubborn people I have ever met. It took a life threatening decease for them to admit what they felt. When dad got sick he refused to let me tell mom, she was here at the time but he didn't want to burden her with anything else. When dad collapsed in my apartment, and he was rushed into surgery I couldn't not call mom. I needed her, I couldn't do it on my own any longer. When she heard what dad was dealing with," Robin wiped away a tear, "she didn't leave his side. I don't know what all happened between them during that time, but I knew they were getting very close again. Mom was ready to go to Bern with him when he went into treatment, but he needed to do that alone. I didn't understand it but she did."

"His silly male pride strikes again," Kate said making them both laugh.

"He showed up for Christmas and my wedding, it was so wonderful watching him with Emma for the first time. I was sure there was something going on between them or at least they wanted there to be. It was fun watching them flirt and steal glances at each other when they didn't think anyone was paying attention. He'd pat her bum and mom would pretend to be upset." Robin smiles to herself. "At my wedding, it felt like they were on a date or something. They spend so much time together, they were happy just being close, but I think the medical thing stopped them from getting together then. After the wedding, they went their separate ways but then six months after that they show up at my house engaged."

"What just out of the blue? How long had they been dating?"

"That's the thing they weren't dating, I was in contact with them both over that time, mom was still working and going on missions, dad was employed but on medical leave, he would do some consulting that was about it. I hadn't talked to mom in a little over a month because she was out on assignment. I had talked to dad about two weeks before. After dad had his final checkup in Bern, he ended up in Paris, mom ended up there after her mission ended, they both claim it was a coincidence that they were there at the same time," Robin explains.

"OK so they ended up in Paris together, they didn't plan it and still not dating." Kate is trying to keep it all straight.

Robin nods, "Right. What they told me was they were both wandering down memory lane and found each other at the hotel they had stayed at as newlyweds the first time around."

"OK, that is romantic," Kate smiles.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Robin smiled back at her. "Three days later they were at my house, and then like two weeks after that they got married," Robin said.

"Three days, wow. Robin promise me you will come visit me often while I'm here, talking to you helps me forget about Faison." Kate was happy to be talking about something that had nothing to do with what she was now a part of.

"I can do that and I'll bring Emma often, once there are a few toys in here. She will love hearing you play as well. What kind of stuff do you want in here?" Robin asked.

"I want to have somewhere to sit and relax, maybe a few painting to make it homier. Oh, a rug for Emma to play on," Kate tells her, then they got to work on finding everything Kate wanted. When they are done and it was all arranged to be delivered tomorrow, they head up to find everyone else.

"So there will be several deliveries here tomorrow," Robin says as she enters her parents' office.

Robert looks up, "Did you figure out what all you want to put in your room?" Robert asked.

"Yes, it will be so nice spending time down there once it's all done."

"Well, there isn't anything keeping us here now why don't we call it a night?" Anna suggests. They go and get Sean from the other office, then go out to eat. Later when Robert and Anna get home they are happy to see there is no note waiting for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Those photos your people got were great, one of the men has an outstanding warrant so we can bring him in, maybe we'll get lucky and get a few more of Faison men this way," Mac told Robert and Anna. They had agreed to meet in their office to over any progress they were making.

"If you can get him to talk, that would get us closer to Faison. See what you can get out of him, Mac," said Robert. "Anderson and Timmons are still watching the Metro Court, hopefully, they get us a few new faces to run through the database."

"Sean and I have been checking possible places Faison could stay when he gets here. There are five places just outside the city limits that he might choose. Do we have the manpower to check them out?" Anna asked.

"We'll have to talk to Lee see who they have. If either he or Edwards could be one of the people to go they should," Robert tells her. "We don't know who Faison has working for him or what kind of training they have."

"I could go along if you need, I think this old guy can still handle a fact-finding mission," offers Sean.

"That's not a bad idea, tag along with whoever goes. You might notice something they would overlook," Robert tell Sean.

It was just after three when Kate entered the office and giggles. She thinks about all the times she had seen them working together like this. "Oh hi Kate," Anna noticed her by the door. "Has everything arrived?"

"Yes it has, it's all set up as well, and there is now a little getaway waiting for whoever needs it." Kate smiles at Anna, "Do you think they would notice if you left?"

"The next time I didn't answer they might look up. We are making progress, every little bit we can get on him helps." Anna looks over at Robert, Sean, and Mac, "Come on show me your space, they'll figure out where I am."

When they entered the room Anna can't believe it's the same empty space, the piano was off to one side, there was a couch and matching chair in the far corner for relaxing. There was a colorful carpet with a dollhouse and little toy box on it on the other side room. "Kate this is amazing, I think this may become my new hang out."

"Anna there's something I've been meaning to ask. What was it in my notes that made you think it was Faison?" Kate asks as they go to the couch and sit down.

"It wasn't just your notes, it was the ones Robert had already gotten and then the ones at our house. We had already started to wonder if there was a chance Faison had something to do with it. When we read yours, it just clicked. Faison knew you when you were engaged to Robert, he doesn't know why that relationship ended, just that it did. If he thinks you feel jilted like he does, he could assume you still want Robert. That's what we got from yours, so add that to whoever sent them knew who Sean was on sight. They knew about Holly and knew of our animosity toward each other. Holly was very close to Faison's mother. This is what he does too, lays low makes a plan, send a few little hints or gifts, then sets the plan in motion." Anna pauses and shakes her head, "I hope we figure out where he is before he gets a chance to try anything."

...

"Anna," Robert said "Lee and Fisher are going with Sean to check out those houses tomorrow... Anna," Robert looks up, "Where'd she go? Hey, Sean where's Anna?" Robert looks over at the side table and smiles, "Oh never mind, I found her. Should we call it a day?"

"Yeah, I've done about all I can do today anyway. Let go see what Katie did to that room." Sean suggests. "Hey I think we should go out again tonight if any of us have a tail, Kate's surveillance team should pick that up, right. They could get a few more photos, and we get to have a night out."

"Ah, yes, I like the way your mind works," Robert agrees. Anna and Kate are still talking when they enter the room. "We are taking you lovely ladies out tonight."

"That's good we had just decided you were too," Kate tells them. "Where are we going?"

They decide the Water Front, then maybe head to the Haunted Star, Sean and Robert figure might as well give Faison's people a chance to be seen following them. When Robert got home he calls Lee and he tells him their plans for the evening. Robert want to have people at the Haunted Star, they can see who arrives at the same time. Any pictures they get tonight are to be sent to Mac as well. He also reminds them to all keep out of sight, he doesn't want to tip Faison off that they have people on Kate already. After he ends the call he goes to get ready.

Robert and Anna drive to the Metro Court to pick up Kate and Sean. When they get there, Robert opens the door for Anna then pulls her into his arm and kisses her. "Mmmm what did I do to deserve that?" Anna asks with a smile.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He kisses her again, "and I want to make sure Faison's men know we're here. They notice the kissing then look closer and see who we are. I think we better make sure they saw us." He kisses her again, this time with more passion. He smiles at her, "I love you.

"Umm, I love you too, let's go inside."

When they exit the Metro Court about fifteen minutes later Sean is telling a joke loudly, they laugh a little louder too. Might as well make sure they're noticed. There isn't the big display when they get to The Water Front, now they want to behave just like normal if someone was going to follow they are already. They head inside, now it's time for them to enjoy themselves, and let whoever is out there watching hopefully be seen. Greene and Ryans are already inside, with surveillance inside and out Robert hopes they see everything tonight.

They are part way through their meal when a note is given to Kate by their waiter, Robert looks over at Greene, she nods they had seen it. They had already communicated with the people outside and hopefully, they got a good picture. Kate opens the note and reads it, "Remember what my other notes said" she looks at the others "I don't get it," Kate says.

"It's just his way of saying he knows where you are," Anna tells her. "Don't let that ruin your evening, he is just trying to upset you, don't let him."

"Well, he's doing a good job of it. At least being here with the three of you helps, not just any concert pianist get to wander around with three bodyguards," Kate laughs, she really does want to relax.

Robert cell phone rings, "Scorpio"... "I want those sent to Commissioner Scorpio right away"... "That can wait till we get to the office in the morning"... "Are they in place there?"... "Keep me informed thanks." Robert ended the call. "They got a nice picture of our guy with the note, I hope Mac is ready to put in some overtime. They also have a few pictures of who is following us, they want to get a couple more maybe their car as well. O'Conner will be at the office in the morning with all the info they have so far, hopefully, he'll still get more before the night is done."

After they are finished eating they have another drink and a few more dances before they head to the Haunted Star. As they leave they make it to the car with a bit of a display of Anna demanding the keys from Robert, who eventually gives them to her. Anna was already their DD, but they wouldn't want to slip away without being noticed by their friends. When they get to the Haunted Star they are greeted by Luke.

"Well, what do we have here, hello Scorpios. No Tiffany tonight? Did you call dial-a-babe Donely?" Luke asks.

"No Spencer, this is our very good friend Katherine Delafield, Kate this is Luke Spencer. He owns this fine establishment," Robert introduces them.

Luke takes Kate's arm, "Come right this way, I'm sure I can show you a better time than those stuffed shirts. Well, maybe slim would like to join us."

"Slim?" Kate wonders.

"That would be me, give him a little time Kate and you will have a nick name as well." Anna tells her. "Mostly he's all talk, he's married to Tracy."

"Tracy Quartermain? I've known her since we were kids, Luke you both will have to pop by and visit me. Robert has a nice little area set up for me to practice and visit at their office," Kate tell him.

"Scorpio are you keeping this beautiful creature hidden away from the rest of us? That seem so unfair to me." Luke smiles, "What are you practicing, you aren't taking self-defense from slim here are you? Although she'd be the one to learn from," Luke playfully elbows Robert.

"No nothing like that, I can practice my piano while this bunch is busy working," she tells him.

Bobbie comes over and put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "Hi Kate, don't let my big brother bother you, he's really a pussy cat."

"Only for you Barbara Jean, hi sweety," Luke give her a hug. While they are talking Robert and Sean move away from the group a little. They watch the room, to see if any one is watching Kate.

About fifteen minute after they arrived Robert taps Sean shoulder, "Look who just walked in, isn't that our guy with the note?" Robert quickly checks his phone, he had been sent a picture earlier as well. He shows Sean, "Look, it sure is."

"OK, we just stay back if he is reporting back to Faison, he can say Kate is visiting with other people not just you me and Anna.

Anna stays with Kate while they visit old firends, after about an hour the man watching Kate leaves. Robert and Sean had kept their distance while Kate and Anna mingled, they make their way back over to them. "Well I think that was a fact finding mission, he's just watching you. Hopefully, he will report that you are going out visiting old friends and enjoying your time here, Kate. We don't want Faison thinking we are already on to him. Should we call it a night?" Robert asks. "Sean here has a busy day ahead of him tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sean left early with Lee and Fisher, they wanted to have time to inspect each place thoroughly. O'Connor and Edwards were talking to Robert and Anna. When they had entered Kate decided it was a good time to excuse herself.

"So far, we have gotten photos of four different individuals that we believe are working for Faison. The PCPD should have them already. We didn't get a good look at the car the man that dropped off the note was driving, but we did get a picture of the one following you and the plates. That has also been sent to the PCPD," Edwards tells them.

"Do we have any idea where they are staying?" Anna asks.

"We were actually able to follow them last night, there's a small motel on the edge of town The Star Dust, that they went into," O'Connor replies. "We've told the PCPD that as well."

"This is great. If we can get these men arrested that should slow Faison down, maybe force some mistakes." Robert looks over at Anna as he speaks. "We'll get him this time Luv."

"Knock knock. Hey, Robby, you have one hell of a team here. We just arrested three of the men they got photos of. They all had outstanding warrants and the fact we knew where they were helped. The fourth man wasn't at the motel this morning, we don't have a warrant for him but I would like to bring him in for questioning," Mac tells them.

"If he didn't see the others get taken in, let's just leave him alone for now. He can't tell Faison anything he doesn't know. If any of these warrants mean an extradition, make sure we get to talk to them first. I need to find out everything I can from them." Robert is very encouraged by this news.

Unknown Location

"The note was delivered as you asked. They were out at the same club they had been at a few days ago, The Water Front. Then they went to a place called the Haunted Star, Katherine and Anna we visiting and talking. Scorpio and Donely were gambling, it appears they were just enjoying themselves, going out meeting up with friends."

"Was there any sign of people watching Ms. Delafield?"

"No, they apparently haven't noticed anyone. She does spend a lot of time with the Scorpios and Donely. She is spending her days at DS Protection Services office, there was a piano delivered there as well."

"ANNA IS NOT A SCORPIO! DO NOT CALL HER THAT EVER!"

"Sorry Faison sir, I will never say that again." Pierre trembled expecting another beating.

"ANNA DEVANE, her name is Devane, remember that Pierre I will not tolerate another slip from you."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Leave me, I'm done with you." Pierre exits quickly he's not sticking around in case Faison changes his mind and takes his anger out on him again.

"Why are you keeping Ms. Delafield so close Scorpio. Do you think she is in danger?" Faison smiles to himself. "You'll have to do more than have her stay with you during the day, I will get what I want and that means you lose her, maybe the pianist will help you get over that loss." Faison is confident that his plan will work.

DSPS Office

Robert and Anna took lunch down to Kate, there wasn't much they could do now and didn't expect Sean tell later on that afternoon. "A little lunch from Kelly's. I thought we'd come join you," Anna offers as they enter.

"That is perfect thank you. So how'd they do last night, I figured the shorthand version later would be easier than listening to the enter debriefing. I was just talking to James, he is very happy you are all taking such good care of me," Kate tells them.

"Last night was very productive, thanks to your surveillance team three of the four men we think are working for Faison were arrested this morning. Hopefully, Faison keeps using criminals to do his dirty work." Robert adds, "Now if Sean can come back and tell us where Faison plans on staying when he gets here, we will have the upper hand."

They are just finishing their lunch when Robert's cell rings when he answers Susan tell him Luke and Tracy are there to see Katherine. He tells her to send them down and goes to the door to meet them. "Hi, right through here," Robert says as Tracy and Luke enter the hallway.

"Tracy it has been far too long, again. Why do we not see each other more?" Kate hugs Tracy. "I was so sad when I heard about Lila, sorry for your loss."

"Oh thank you, Katherine, I have missed you as well. When Luke said he met you last night I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not, but here you are." Tracy smiles at Kate then asks, "What are you doing rolled up with this bunch again? Sorry, no offense." She looks at Robert and Anna.

"Actually I just learned that Robert was alive a few weeks ago. We sent a few emails back and forth, then I felt like I really needed to come here for a visit."

"Right, and Sean Donely just happened to come back to town at the same time," Tracy said suspiciously.

"Wait were you and Roberto here an item? Scorpio you old dog," Luke laughs.

Yes, Luke, Robert and I were once engaged. I'll have you know I am very happy for him and Anna. They belong together," Kate tells him.

"We were just finishing our lunch, it seems like a great time for us all to visit," Anna suggests. The women start talking away while Robert and Luke head out of the room and up to the office.

Unknown Location

Pierre doesn't want to have to go and talk to Faison right now after his earlier slip of calling Anna a Scorpio, he really doesn't want to deliver bad news. He knocks on Faison's office door, "Excuse me, sir, it seems we have lost contact with three of our people in Port Charles, I think they are missing.

"What do you mean they're missing? They have to be somewhere. Who is left in Port Charles? Why don't they know where the others are?"

"Henderson is the one who called to say the others were gone. I have been trying to contact them as well, Henderson said when he got back to their motel, there was no sign of any of them. Their belongings were all gone as well. Their phones are on they just aren't answering them."

"Why would they all leave? Fine them. You tell Henderson I want to know where they are. I want more men in Port Charles. When these three do turn up I will deal with them." Faison was trying to remain calm. He realized it's time that he is in Port Charles, someone has to be there to make sure these fools are doing what they are being paid to do. "How are the arrangements for my accommodations coming along? I want to be in Port Charles by the end of next week if not sooner."

"We have a perfect location picked out, there have already been a few changes you wanted to be made and tomorrow the work in the basement starts."

"Good at least you give me some good news. That's all" Faison excuses Pierre, who is happy to be away from him. He hates to bring bad news, he never knows how Faison will react. As he leaves the room he thinks he really needs to look for another line of work.

DSPS Office

Kate was sitting with Robert and Anna in their office when Sean came in. "We've got him, old buddy, we found it. Hello ladies," Sean is all smiles. "You were right your guys didn't see what I did, he has already started redecorating with his signature taste. It is about 10 miles out of town just off the main highway. Out of the way but not so much so that extra traffic would be noticed."

"That's great. We should try to get some sort of surveillance set up out there," Robert says.

"I was able to put a camera out there so we can watch the comings and goings. I think it's far enough away it should go unnoticed. I also placed some bugs by a few windows, we should at least know when he gets there," Sean replies. Robert goes on to fill Sean in on all that happened that morning and the arrests. "OK, Faison is going to want to get more people in town as quickly as possible. Is the fourth guy still staying at The Star Dust?" Sean asks.

"As far as we know he is, he left earlier but didn't check out. Timmins has been there all day to see if he returns and if anyone new comes with him. Also to see if anyone else is checking up on him. Timmins will get photos of anyone that goes close to Henderson's room," Robert tells him.

"Let's hope we can pick up a few more of his people," Sean said.

Kate had been listening to all of this, "So if I understand this correctly, you want to upset Faison. Won't that make him more desperate and dangerous," she asked.

"Yes Katie, we do. The more we can mess with his plan, the more flustered he should get," Robert explained. "We are hoping he will make a mistake so we can move in before he has a chance to make his move."

Kate thinks she understands, so she listens to the rest of their conversation. Kate really hopes the plan works how they hope, the faster this is all behind them the happier she'll be.

Finally, Sean asks what the plans for supper are, they agree to go back to the suite at the Metro Court Kate and Sean are sharing and order something once they're there. When they all arrive there they run into Lee who's on his way to the adjoining suite. "Since Katherine spends so much time with the three of you it makes our job a lot easier. I hope the extra things we have been doing are helping as well."

"Yes they are, there were three arrests earlier today, keep up the good work," Anna tells him. "Once we know Faison is in town we will want more protection for Kate even if she is with us."

Lee nods they knew that was what they would want. "We already have been planning for that. It's nice to hear about those arrests, everything we can do to help stop Faison once and for all, right. Katherine are you in for the night?" Lee asks.

"Yes I believe so, we are just going to order something to eat. Other then that we have no plans," she tells Lee. Sean follows Kate and Anna into the suite while Robert remains to talk to Lee some more.

"Has there been anyone seen around here yet? I know they have been inside but has anyone approached this suite?" Robert asks he wants to make sure they are not caught off guard.

"We have seen a few of them downstairs in the lobby and once we saw them in the dining room. So far they haven't been anywhere by the suites though," Lee tells him. "We did show the photos we got to the security staff here as well and informed them to contact us if any of them are seen entering."

"That good, Lee you and the team are doing great, thank you." With that Robert enters the suite. When he does he see Kate standing by herself while Sean and Anna talk on the other side of the main room. He recognizes the look of concern on her face. He walks over and puts an arm around her shoulders, "Penny for your thoughts."

Kate leans into him, "Oh, I'm just thinking about all of this. I can't believe this is all happening. I never would have dreamed I would find myself in this kind of danger again." Kate sighs, "I am trying to take this all in stride, be strong, but sometimes it just hits me, there's a madman out there that is willing to endanger my life. It is just so hard to except." She looks at Robert and smiles, "At least I know one thing for sure, I know you will protect me, I still trust that."

Robert squeezes her a little closer to him, "Of course I will protect you, I always will, it's kind of my fault you're a part of this anyway."

"No, it isn't, Robert." Kate tells him, "We are dealing with a man obsessed, none of us are responsible for what he is doing."

"I'm glad you can see that. I feel absolutely terrible that you have been dragged into this though. We all love you and won't let that bastard hurt you."

"Even though I know that, it's still good to hear." She turns and they hug each other.

Anna and Sean were done talking and she walks towards them, "All right blondie hands off," Anna says with a laugh.

Robert and Kate smile at her, they don't move though, "I just need to borrow him for a good hug, this is all getting to me a little I guess."

Anna smiles back, "You use him for all the hugs you need then. We will stop him Kate."

"What are we eating tonight any suggestions," Sean asks, "and how are we spendng this evening?"

After they've eaten they just decide to watch some TV it is nice to just forget about everything they are dealing with for a few hours. Their evening is interupted when there's a knock at the door. It's Edwards with an update for them. He tells them that Ryans, who replaced Timmins watching the Star Dust has gotten some new photos. It appears there are 6 new people that have joined Henderson there. These pictures have already been sent to Mac and shown to the securaty personnal downstairs. He also tells them there hasn't been any activity at the house they believe Faison will be staying at when he get to Port Charles. After he has left Robert says it's time for him and Anna to head home, it could be another busy day tomorrow. They all say goodbye then Anna and Robert leave.

They are both expecting there to be a note waiting for them when they get home. After three of Faison's men had been arrested he should have something to say about that. There isn't though, Anna looks at Robert, "Maybe he doesn't know they have been arrested, I'm sure Henderson must have told someone he doesn't know where they are though."

"Maybe he hasn't connected us to the fact they are missing, which is good for us. Let's get inside no point talking about this out here." Robert says. They go inside, if they are right this is just getting started and they are going to have some very long days ahead of them. Once Faison has arrived this game will go into high gear and they want to be ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robert and Anna had been in their office for almost three hours when Mac came in. "Hi you two, so I have warrants on three of the new people Faison sent here. I haven't sent anyone to pick them up yet. I don't want to pick them up at the Star Dust, if we can do it somewhere else then the other may not make the connection that this is what happened to the other three as well. Do you have eyes on any of them?"

"That's good thinking Mac, the longer we can keep Faison guessing the better. I think we have someone out there," Robert says.

Anna already had the phone in her hand, "I'm on it, I think Timmins was going back out there today."

"If we can tell you when they leave and what kind of vehicles they are in, you should be able to pick them up without the others knowing what's going on," Robert says.

"If they are back down to four people by this evening what do you think Faison will do?" Mac asks.

"Well, I think he will rush to get here to see for himself what's going on with his people. I'm not sure this will make him rush whatever his plan is though," Robert answers.

Anna hangs up, "OK, Timmins is out there, he thinks they are having a meeting right now they all just went into one room. Mac, he has your cell number now and will call you when they start moving, we just have to send him pictures of which ones he's watching for." Mac comes over and shows Anna which pictures to send. They want to pick them up as soon as possible.

Sean was in the office that was set up for him, he was monitoring the video fed he had set up the day before. So far he had seen two delivery trucks come and go, there was also one truck that had brought four workers. As they had entered the house he had heard one ask if he was the only one that thought they were here to put together some sort of cage. Sean hadn't seen or heard anything for a while so he decides to go share this with Robert and Anna.

Mac had already left when he entered their office, Robert tells him what Mac had to say then Sean filled them in. "If he is having some sort of cage set up he is hoping to use the person he takes as a bargaining chip. Do you think he would go after Robin or Emma, even Patrick for that matter?" Sean asks.

"I don't think he will," Anna answers, "if he wants me to come to him willingly, I think he knows they would be off limits. He doesn't want us coming in on the attack."

"So we're fairly sure that Kate is the target then?" Sean asks.

"Yes Sean, that's why she is involved, to be used as a pawn. That bastard will use anyone, hurt whoever for his damned obsession with my wife." Robert answers angerly, he hated that Kate is any part of this. A part of him is thankful that Holly had left the country, he wouldn't want to have to worry about which one of them Faison would go after.

Anna watches Robert, who was struggling to contain his anger, but he wasn't doing very well. He has to stay calm, she can't have him deciding to go after Faison by himself while he's upset. In the end that is what Faison wants anyway. Anna knows she will have to help him to keep his temper in check.

"Sean, did you see anything that looked like it could be used to make a cage?" Robert's temper flares as he thinks of Kate being held in a small cage.

"I didn't see what was on those trucks, but there was a lot of metal being moved into the house," Sean tells him.

"I need to know what's going on there Sean," Robert says angerly.

"I'll see what I can find out, OK buddy," Sean says then leaves.

When Sean returns to the other office Anna goes over to Robert's desk, she walks around it and sits on the edge of it facing him. "Are you OK?" she asks.

Robert looks up at her, he sees the concern on her face, then puts his head in his hands. "No Anna I'm not. I don't like being this angry. It's not bad enough that Faison wants to take you away from me. Now he wants to hurt Kate to do it. Who the hell does he think he is Anna? He will destroy anyone if he thinks it will help him get you." Robert put his head on her lap, "I can't lose you."

"You won't, I won't let him separate us again. We have to stop him this time."

Robert sits back up, "I feel like I'm headed to a dark place and I don't like how it feels. Come here." Anna moves so she is sitting in his lap and wraps her arms around him. "I need you so much, Anna."

"I need you just as much." she kisses him, then just holds him. He still hasn't relaxed though. She wonders what all he is holding onto right now. "Robert we have to remain calm. Faison will try and use your anger to force you to make a mistake. Remember that." She kisses him again.

"I know you're right, Luv. Stay right here I just need to hold you." Anna snuggles in and puts her head on his shoulders, they just sit holding each other. Eventually, Anna feels him start to relax, then he lets out a deep breath, "I love you."

"I know you do, Robert," Anna strokes his cheek and looks in his eyes, "I love you too. Do you want to go listen to Kate play for a while? Refocus some."

"Yeah, even if she isn't playing right now we should just go visit. I need to think about something else right now."

They get up and head down to see Kate. When they open the door Kate is sitting playing but she isn't alone, Emma is standing beside her doing a little dance. Robin is sitting in the chair watching them, she smiles when she sees them enter. So they go over to join Robin. "I peeked in on you when we got here, it looked like you needed a little time alone. Is everything OK?" Robin asks.

Robert watches Emma and Kate and lets Anna answer, "It will be. All of this can get to be a bit much at times," she glanced at Robert, "Sometimes we just have to take some time to refocus. It's great that you two are here as well. We both need the destruction, and I think Emma is just what you father needs right now." He put his hand on her knee and smiles at her, clearly, he agrees with her.

They stay and visit, Emma makes Robert come and dance with her for a while, then he sits on the piano bench with Kate and watches Emma dance some more. "Is dad doing ok? He looked stressed when you first came in," Robin asked.

"He's beating himself up that Kate is any part of this, they still care very much about each other. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, neither would I. He was so worked up earlier, we can't deal with Faison while he's this angry, so I think the rest of today should be some much-needed downtime. Do you have to go anywhere?" Anna asks.

"No, we can stay. Emma loves listening to Kate and I think she has been missing you guys too. I don't think she would let me leave," Robin smiles. "Where's Uncle Sean?"

"He's working away upstairs, he found the house we believe Faison is going to be using when he gets here, so he has been watching the goings on there. We want to know everything we can as earlier as possible. Your Uncle Mac is going to be arresting some more of Faison's men, hopefully soon. We are doing everything we can to make Faison's plan fail," Anna tells her.

"Mom, should I be worried about Emma or myself?" There is a hint of concern in her voice.

"I don't think so. If for any reason we get a feeling that changes you all will be taking somewhere safe, Patrick as well, we won't take any chances OK, don't worry." Anna gives her a little hug.

When Mac returns and doesn't see Robert and Anna he goes to Sean's office. "Hey I have some news, should we go get Robby and Anna?"

"No, if it's just an update tell me I can pass it on later," Sean tells him. "Robert needs to unwind some. I can tell Anna's worried about him today."

"OK, if you say so. Two of the people with warrants have been picked up, we are just waiting for the third to be alone. A couple of my officers have eyes on him, he was with another one of Faison's people. We hope she will leave him alone long enough to arrest him without her seeing it happen." Mac tells him, "I can see why this business is so successful. Even their rookies are great at what they do. There's no way we would have picked them up so fast without their help. What have you been up to all day?"

"We believe we were able to locate where Faison will be staying once he is here, so I've just been keeping an eye and ear on that. When I told Robert it seems like there is a cage being set up somewhere inside he got very agitated and that was when Anna got very concerned. He was already on edge and that didn't help." Sean looks at Mac very seriously, "We can't let our emotions get the best of us, any of us. Faison will use them against us, you have to keep that in mind, you could be a target as well. Especially if he finds out what we've been doing with his people."

Mac cell phone rings, "Scorpio"... "OK, is he already at the station?"... "I'm on my way,"... He hangs up and looks at Sean, "They just picked up Smyth, I want to talk to him as soon as I can. Make sure to tell Robby and Anna wouldn't you.'

"Of course I will make sure you let me know if any of them give you something useful." Mac turns and leaves. Sean wonders if he should tell Robert and Anna yet, he decides to let them just have some family time. He knows he sure could use some, but at the same time, he is happy that his family is far away from all of this. Sean hears Emma coming and assumes that mean the others aren't far behind. When Robin appears in his office doorway he smiles, "Hello sweety."

"Hi Uncle Sean, you and Kate are joining us for dinner tonight, I think mom wants dad all to herself tonight." Robin pauses then asks, "He's going to be OK right, I mean it seems like he can't really relax?"

"Yeah, he'll be OK. All of this is getting to us, I'm sure your mom is right, they need some time just the two of them. Where are they?"

"They were still talking to Kate, they should be up here soon. Mom is making sure Maxie has enough time to get out of their house before they get there." Robin explains, "She was going to cook them something, all mom will have to do is take it out, hopefully, she can handle that," they both laugh.

...

Robert had suggested they stop for something to eat on their way home but Anna insisted she just wants to get home. When they enter, they are met with the mouth-watering aroma of lasagna. Robert looks at Anna and smiles, "How did you manage this?"

"I told Maxie where the spare key was at Mac's and asked her to make us something. Oh look she even set the table for a nice romantic evening. Will you light the candles? I'll get the wine." Anna heads to the kitchen.

When she returns, Robert is waiting at the table, he has put some music on and his suit jacket and tie are gone, he smiles at Anna as she sits. "I think this is just what I needed, thank you. Tonight it's just us I don't want to think about anything else."

"I'll drink to that," Anna smiles.

They sit talking for a while, then when it's ready, they enjoy the meal Maxie had prepared for them. It seems like years since they have done this. When they are done Robert takes Anna's hand and lead her to the couch, they cuddle up beside each other. "Anna I am so lucky after everything we've been through I get to share my life with you. So many times I thought this was lost forever, but here we are."

"Robert I think we are both lucky, you could have stayed away from us, and I would never have seen you again. We are meant to be together." After a little while of just holding each other Anna says, "Do you think Robin and Patrick will have any more kids? I would love that, a few more little ones to keep us young,"

"I would love that too. They are great parents, she picked a good one didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, even if he is a lot like you," Anna teases.

"Dance with me." Robert stands and takes her hand, they dance holding each other close. "I will never get tired of this. The first time we danced I knew I wanted to hold you forever. The way you smell, I never get tired of breathing in your scent," he leans a little closer and breaths her in, "the way we fit together perfectly. When I was at my lowest during all those years, I would think about holding you, that gave me something to hope for. It was thinking about the little special things that gave me the strength to go on." Anna looks into his eyes, there is still pain there when he thinks about that time. "I hated what I was doing then, but now I know it meant I had a family to come home to."

"We don't have to talk about that tonight, we should think about good things. The happy moments, like when we danced at Robin's wedding, I didn't want to let you go," Anna tells him. "I could have danced with you all night, I'm sure people would have been talking the next day," she giggles. "Robin would have caught on that we were getting back together."

"I loved holding you close again. Do you think she suspected anything then?" Robert asks.

"I think she might have suspected a little, but she was also a little distracted at the time. We both are more likely to do things around her that we don't do around others, you patting my bottom for one," she smiles up at him.

"But I always do that," he kisses her.

"I know," Anna smiles, "I don't mind either."

"I wanted to touch you, when you walked into their apartment I just want to take you in my arms. I missed you so much while I was in Bern," Robert admits.

"I would have gone with you Robert, I do understand why you left though. Did I ever tell you how happy it made me that you were there for both Christmas and their wedding? Seeing you walk Robin down the aisle, I'm so glad that wasn't another thing in her life that you missed. All of us being there, together as a family. It was so perfect. I wanted you to stay with me that night," Anna admits.

"You're not the only one, I had to force myself to leave. You looked so amazing in that sexy red dress Anna. I think it's time to move this to our bedroom."

Robert leads her to their room. Anna undoes his shirt, "you wait here I'll be right back," Anna turn and head to their bathroom. Robert got undressed, then climbes into bed to wait for Anna's return. When she enters the bedroom she is wearing a silky red nightgown, "I know how much you like me in red." Anna gives him a sexy little smile.

"Oh I do, but you won't be in that very long, get over here." Anna comes over and gets into bed with him, he reaches out to her, and pulls her close. "Thank you Anna, you knew just what I needed. I love you so much."

"You would do the same for me." Anna kisses him, Robert wraps her in his arms, his hands move down her body slowly. "I love you Robert."

He kisses he passionetly then starts pulling her nightgown off. "I told you it wouldn't stay on long." He kisses her lips, her neck, "I need you, I can't lose you," he tells her between kisses.

Anna pulls him on top of her, "I'm not going anywhere." They move together and make love, then fall asleep in each other arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Unknown Location

Pierre had just hung up the phone, how is he going to tell Faison that three more of the men in Port Charles have gone missing. This isn't his fault but he knows he will be the one that pays. He walks to the door of his office, he pauses before knocking.

"Come in, what is it now?" Comes the response from inside.

"Sir I have some news from Port Charles. Henderson just called sir, there is another problem, three of the men that just arrived, have gone missing. They apparently just left. Smyth was with Jensen, she left him for fifteen minutes and he was gone. No trace just gone." The explosion of anger that Pierre had expected didn't come.

"What are you playing at Scorpio? I want to know what Scorpio and Donely are doing they are behind this they have to be." Faison pauses, "How long till I can leave for Port Charles? I need to be there, they are up to something."

"The workers started the work you requested yesterday, it should be another five days before they are done," Pierre tells him.

"I want it done faster, go, make them work harder." Faison orders.

As he leaves the office Pierre breaths a sigh of relief, he doesn't understand Faison at all, but he is glad this time Faison was calm. He also knows next time he might not get so lucky. He goes to his desk and calls Henderson back, he can put someone in charge of getting the work done faster, Pierre really hopes they don't mess anything up.

Scorpio House

When Anna wakes up she stretches and rolls towards Robert's side of the bed. She opens her eyes when she realizes he isn't there, she starts to sit up just as the bedroom door opens. Robert comes through the door holding a tray, "I was hoping you'd still be asleep when I got back, good morning Luv." He puts the tray down on the bed and kisses her.

"Breakfast in bed what did I do to deserve this?" Anna smiles as he gets in bed beside her.

"You always deserve to be pampered, I am so blessed to have you." He pauses and takes her hand, "I was heading to a dark place because of my anger, you saw that, and you made me see what was important again. Thank you, I need to be in control, we have to keep our wits about us to deal with Faison."

"I think I needed last night as much as you did, this looks delicious, let eat." Anna admits and they started eating, "It was nice to think about our lives and not worry about Faison, even just for one night"

"Yes it was, I feel more focused now. I know it won't be much longer before he makes his move, let's finish eating, we should be getting to the office."

"I miss our semi-retirement," Anna laughs, "I would happily stay in bed with you all day today."

Robert kisses her, "Well I hope this whole mess is over with soon, then we will."

DSPS Office

"Good morning, Susan, are Robert and Anna in yet?" Sean asks as he and Kate enter DSPS front office.

"No not yet Mr. Donely, they should be in anytime now though," she tells him.

"Susan please call me Sean, I think we'll just wait in their office then. Katie, did you want to join me?" Sean asks.

"I might as well I like the short debriefing better anyway," Kate says and follows Sean into their office.

Robert and Anna enter about ten minutes later, "Well good morning," Robert says with a smile, "Is there news for us?

Sean can tell already that Robert is in a much better mood. "Yes there is, I see you are a lot happier today, clearly nurse Feelgood still has the magic touch," Sean says and winks at Anna.

Kate looks at Anna, "Nurse Feelgood?"

"It's not as dirty as it sounds. I was the only one that would put up with Robert while he was recovering after he almost died when his office was bombed. These two came up with the nickname then. Sometimes she has to come out of retirement, last night was about TLC though," Anna explains.

"I remember him telling me about that now, even the toughest nurses didn't want to deal with him," Kate says with a smile.

"What the news Sean?" Robert asks.

"Well, three more of Faison's men were picked up yesterday, he must know about it by now. I have to assume he knows we are all in town and if he doesn't know Kate and I are here almost all day every day he will soon." Sean pauses, "I think he will be here soon, he won't take his people going missing lightly."

"Has Mac gotten any of them to talk yet?" Anna asks.

"He didn't mention anything yesterday, but he was planning on talking to them after he talked to me," Sean tells them.

"I'll give him a call and find out how that went, I may want to go down there and talk to them myself," Robert says. "Are you going to be monitoring Faison's lair today?"

"Yeah I will be, there's sure to be more activity around there today, Faison is going to arrive soon I can just feel it," Sean insists. He knows they still have to stay focused even though they can almost see him coming, Faison could change the game in a blink of an eye.

"I have some actual business to deal with this morning," Anna tells them.

Robert picks up the phone to call Mac while Sean gets up and heads for his office, Kate comes over to Anna, "Just the facts, nice and quick. If you have time come talk sometime today, I like that we get to be friends again," Kate smiles

Anna understood what Kate meant, they had gotten along as soon as they met, she had even encouraged Kate to take a chance on a relationship with Robert. It's nice to have that friendship back. "When I'm done getting all the status updates, which usually take the morning, I will sneak down, OK," Anna promises.

Robert was already off the phone when Kate leaves, "Mac is actually talking to one of them right now I think I might head down to the station, I want to be there in case something is said," Robert gives Anna a quick kiss then leaves the office.

The Star Dust

Jensen is talking to Henderson who had just got off the phone, Pierre insisted they find out what had happened, Faison wanted to know where these men had gone. "You were at the Metro Court when Smyth left right?" She nods. "Only you went inside, how long were you away from the car?"

"I couldn't have been away much more than 20 minutes, that includes me walking through the parking lot. I didn't stay in the lobby that long, because I got the feeling I was being watched, so I casually left again. When I got to the car the keys were still in the ignition, but he was just gone and I didn't see anyone else around," Jensen reports. "That's six people in what three days, what's going on around here?"

Henderson had been wondering the exact same thing, "I really don't know, but the man we're working for has a lot of enemies, I think this has a lot to do with him. I want you personally to check on the progress out at Fort Dread, our boss want to come here as soon as possible. We can't have any more mistakes or unexplained problems, the boss won't except that."

Jensen wonders just who are they working for, it is clear Henderson is afraid of them. "I'll head out there as soon as Marlowe gets back," she tells him.

"You know what Jensen, just go now. I wouldn't want you to wait all day, you understand right?" Henderson said. She did, they couldn't be sure he would be returning. Jensen grabs her things and head for the door.

Henderson wonders if the others will return, should he just go keep tabs on Scorpio and Donely? Faison will want information about them by the next update. He decides to go and watch DS Protection Services office, hoping to get a few answers to pass on.

PCPD

Robert has been watching the interrogation, Mac came out after about an hour. "That is basically how they have all gone. They swear they don't know who they are working for and they were either hired in Vienna or London. Most of them have admitted that they are here to watch Katherine, and they know there is another plan that involves her. I get the feeling there is one maybe two people that knew the entire plan, I just don't think it's anyone we have in custody." Mac shakes his head, "I wish there was more to tell you."

"Did any of them seem more nervous than the other? If I could, I would like to talk to at least one of them," Robert requests. "I might not get anything else but it's worth a shot."

"I think that can be arranged, there were a couple that were a little edgier, let me check which ones they were." Mac says then check his notes, "It looks like the guy I talked to first thing this morning was very nervous, Smyth, we picked him up yesterday."

Mac arranges for him to be brought back upstairs, and taken to the interrogation room. Robert watch him for a little while, he can tell Smyth is already unhappy about being back in there. "Well Mac, I think it's time for coffee, let him stew in there for a while, they then turn and leave the observation room.

Smyth feels like he has been waiting for hours, what is he doing back in here, hadn't he answered all their questions already. He can feel the sweat on his back, how had they known about his past, and how did they find him so fast? When the door finally opens he gets more worried. The second man that enters seem familiar, and he is far more intimidating than the other man.

"Jackson Smyth, we have a few more questions for you. This is Robert Scorpio a consultant on this case, and he has some more questions for you."

"Aren't you a Scorpio, commissioner?" Smyth asks.

"Yes, and you would have been a lot happier if it was just me you had to deal with."

Robert steps forwards, "I have a few simple questions for you, answer them quickly and honestly, and this will end painlessly." Smyth nods, "Why are you in Port Charles?"

"I was hired to watch someone, I was also told later we may need to hold that person captive for some time," Smyth answers.

"Who are you watching?"

"A concert pianist, Katherine Delafield."

"What is so important about her?" Robert asks.

"I don't know I'm just doing a job."

"Just a job! You are stoking a woman and you may kidnap her and hold her hostage but you are just doing a job!" Robert lets his anger show, the more Smyth fears him the better chance he'll let something slip.

"It's good money and I need a lot in a hurry." There is perspiration showing on his forehead now.

"You understand that you aren't going to need money where you're going. Who want Ms. Delafield tailed?"

"I don't know I swear I don't know who hired me."

"Where was she to be taken when she was kidnapped?"

"There's a house outside of Port Charles, it's about 10 or 12 miles away I think. I wasn't out there, I just arrived here the other day." Smyth just wants to be away from this man now, what is it that scares him so much about him?

"You just got here, so who did you report to when you got here, who's in charge?"

"I can't answer that."

Robert came right up to Smyth and got right in his face. "You can't or won't? I don't want to play games. You aren't getting out of here anytime soon. The warrant you were picked up on, sends you right back to Sweden to face charges there, it doesn't look good for you."

"Henderson, that was who I reported to I don't know his first name. He's in charge here, that's all I know. I was just here to do a job, I don't know anything else," Smyth answers.

"I think you are telling me the truth, but why are you so nervous? You're hiding something from me, Smyth, what is it?" Robert had sat down across from him and starts staring him down.

"I'm not hiding anything, I don't know what you want." He wipes away the sweat that has formed on his forehead and had started running into his eyes. Where does he know him from?

"You know something that you think I should know as well, just tell me then you can go back to your cell."

"Robert Scorpio," Smyth says under his breath, "You're Robert Scorpio," he says a little louder.

"Yeah, we covered that a while ago, glad you're keeping up."

"No you're Robert Scorpio, you're WSB. I've heard of you." Smyth looks up and Robert sees the fear in his eyes now. "I heard them say something about another woman, and I think she was WSB. She could also be a target. I overheard that, I can't be sure of any of that though." Smyth is really worried now, can this really be the WSB's hitman interrogating him.

"Did you hear a name?"

"NO, no I didn't, I swear. I didn't hear everything that was said. I've told you all I know, I swear."

"That's all?" Smyths nods, hoping he believes him. "I think you're telling me the truth this time. Thank you, see that wasn't that hard was it." Robert gets up and leaves Mac turn and walks out right behind him.

"Gees bro, he was terrified how did you do that?" Mac asks.

"I think it had more to do with things he had heard about me, then anything I actually did today. At least we now know we were right about some of Faison's plans." Robert pats Mac's back, "Thanks for all your help, tell your officers they are doing a great job."

As two officers escort Smyth back to his cell they pass by Robert and Mac, "Just get me back to the cell I don't want to be around him anymore." Smyth watches Robert as they go by, afraid to turn his back on him.

"You know the officers will be talking about the reaction he had to you. You're going to become known as my scary big brother," Mac jokes.

"I thought I already was." Robert smiles, "I think I should get back to the office, hopeful Sean will have some news about what's going on out at Faison's lair. Did he tell you they appear to be making some sort of cage out there."

"Yeah he did, let's just hope Faison doesn't get to use it," Mac answers. They say goodbye and Robert heads back to his office.

When Robert returns he stops in Sean's office, "Hey buddy, what do you have to tell me?"

"Hi, well I do have some things to tell you, hopefully, you do too. There has definitely been an increase in activity there today, there are a few more workers, and one of Faison's people, I think her name is Jensen has been there most of the day yelling at them to work harder and faster. I think Faison wants to get here very soon," Sean tells him. "K, what did you learn over at the PCPD?"

"Apparently, at least one of Faison's men knows who I am, and that seemed to help loosen his lips. They are here to watch Kate and there is a plan to take her at some point. Our guy didn't know when that will be. He also confirmed that Faison, though he didn't know his name, is setting up shop outside of town. He hadn't been there but from what he was able to tell me about it, I'm sure we have the right place. When he figured out who I was he got scared and that was when he told me about a plan he had overheard some others talking about. It had to be Anna they were talking about, he just knew they were talking about a female WSB agent." Robert pauses, Sean is impressed that Robert is staying calm. "We need to get something on this Henderson so Mac can bring him in, he's the boss here for the time being anyway."

"I'm sure Mac could bring him in on something minor, then we can talk to him," Sean suggests.

"If he could keep him in lockup that would work, when Faison gets here I want him to still be guessing where his people are. I'm sure most of the others will have been extradited by then. Is Anna in our office?"

"I think she went down to visit Kate a while ago," Sean tell him.

"Thanks, I'll go down there in a bit I just want to make a few calls," Robert says as he leaves Sean's office.

Anna wasn't the only one visiting, Bobbie was also there, the three friends were talking happily. "We will have to go out again soon, maybe a girls night," Bobbie suggests. "We could go out to eat then go bug my big brother again."

"He is quite the character isn't he? He and Robert have known each other a long time haven't they?" Kate wondered.

"Yeah, we both met Robert when he first arrived here in Port Charles, back in," Bobbie smiles, "well let's just say it was a while ago." They all laugh.

"Luke does live up to his reputation. The first time I met him, he said like six words and I knew he was the man I had heard so many stories about," Anna says. "He's another tough guy with a heart of gold, you better not tell him I said that Bobbie." Again they all laugh.

"If we are having a girls night out who all are we inviting?" Kate asks, "Anna what would have to happen for us to go out?"

Bobbie doesn't fully understand her question but she knew there was more to Kate's visit then any of them would say. She understands so much more when Anna answers. "Well if we go out in the next couple days I think it will be very similar to what we have been doing so far, but I think if it's even four days from now we have to assume there will be more risk. I would want your security detail a lot closer, and more visible. I will not take any chances now, Faison will be here soon," Anna tells her.

The look of shook on Bobbie's face, remind Anna she hadn't know about Faison. "You said Faison Anna, as in Cesar Faison, the same man that destroyed yours and Robert's lives. I thought he was finally killed a few years ago."

"That was what everyone wanted to believe, but we have reason to believe that isn't the case. The odd things we've been dealing with have Faison written all over them. In an indirect way it was his fault Holly was here before. I know this doesn't make that much sense but it's good you know who we are dealing with. I would like you not to tell other people about this though, we are hoping Faison won't realize we know about him tell after he is here," Anna tells Bobbie.

Kate wants to change the subject, she can tell Bobbie is a little shocked about everything she has just heard. "Anna, if you don't mind me asking, I couldn't help but notice the change in Robert this morning, how did you get him to let go of that anger he was dealing with yesterday?"

"I don't mind. We actually just spend a romantic evening alone at home together. Maxie cooked for us before we got home, a perk of being her godmother," Anna grins, "we just talked about us and the family, we didn't bring up any of this Faison business. It was nice, I needed that too."

"How did you get him to shut off the agent, I know I never could?" Kate asks.

"I think it's because he now lets me take the lead when he's struggling, he knew his anger was getting in the way, and he just trusted that I wanted to help. I think that is the easiest explanation," Anna says. "While he was in treatment in Bern we talked a lot, not about our feeling for each other, because they had been put on hold."

"What do you mean on hold?" Bobbie asks.

"We had admitted how we felt for each other when he was getting treated at GH, but Robert believed he had to be completely healed before we took the next step. I had started to worry that we would never get back together no matter what we felt for each other."

"Oh come on now Anna, of course, you would," Kate said, "What would you talk about then?"

"We talked about our time apart, what we had both gone through. He knew some of what I'd had to deal with, but I had no idea about his experience. He finally really opened up to me, more than he ever had before. I never judged anything he told me I just listened and I think that was what he needed the most, just a chance to talk get things off his chest. That all started here when he admitted he didn't think he was going to beat cancer, I just held him, he let me see his fear for the first time." Anna wipes away a tear, "We communicate much better now, I finally know he trusts me completely."

Kate came over and gave her a hug, "I am so glad, I think that was what he always needed."

"He trusts you too, you know. There are things I've heard him tell you that he doesn't tell just anyone," Anna tells her, Kate smiles at her.

Bobbie had been listening to all of this, she wipes a tear from her eye, "That's what's different about him now, I couldn't put my finger before. I've known Robert a long time, and since you two moved back here there's been something different about him, he's learned how to relax finally, to let things go," Bobbie smiles.

"Yeah, he has," Anna smiles.

Just then the door opens and Robert walks in, "Hello ladies, how are you this afternoon?"

Bobbie walks over to him and gives him a hug, then turns and looks at Kate and Anna again. "It's been great, but I should get going," Bobbie smiles and says goodbye then leaves. Robert watches her as she goes, then looks back at Anna and Kate who both have big smiles on their faces as well.

"What did I just walk in on?" he asks looking suspiciously at Anna and Kate.

Anna says, "We've had an amazing afternoon talking about someone we all care about."

"Oh really," Robert walks over and hugs them both, "I hope it was good things."

Kate gives him a kiss when he hugged her, "Yes it was all good. You're a good man, and you deserve to be happy. Don't let that woman get away, you need her as much as she needs you."

Robert smiles and glances over at Anna, "I'm not letting her get away ever again." then hugs Kate again. "I truly am a lucky man, I have amazing people in my life, you can tell Bobbie she is included in that. We're all done for the day if you ladies are ready to go."

"Yes we are, we'll be having a girls night out, I think it should be in the next couple of days before Faison gets here," Anna tells him as the head out of the room.

"Yeah that fine, I would feel better if our people were there for closer surveillance," Robert says.

"Anna had already told us that," Kate tells him. "We will follow whatever safety precautions you want us too."

They meet up with Sean in his office, then leave for the evening. They all just want a quiet evening in so they go their separate ways. When Robert and Anna get to their house there waiting for them is another note. Robert takes it off the door then they head inside before reading it. Robert looks at it then hands it to Anna, "We're getting to him," he smiles.

Anna reads the note 'What is your game Scorpio?' she looks up after reading it. "So does he know we are part of his men being arrested?"

"I don't think so. He must know Sean is here and he can assume we are working together on something but even if we are all being followed, which he doesn't have the manpower for, he can't know we had anything to do with those arrests I bet he doesn't even know that's what happened," Robert says. "He is just hoping to raddle us. Come on I'm going to cook anything you want me to."

They head to the kitchen neither one worried about this latest note.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two days had passed since the latest note had arrived, Anna and Kate were going out with Robin, Bobbie, and Monica tonight, they had invited Maxie as well but she wasn't going to make it. They have decided they will meet at Jake's for drinks then plan from there. Anna will be in contact with Lee throughout the evening. Where ever they go there will be people watching them, they want to have different people watching throughout the evening so if Faison's people are watching they won't notice the tail on Katherine.

Robert is watching Anna get ready, "I want you all to have fun tonight, but I am a little worried," He admits, "You will keep Lee posted won't you?"

"Of course I will, I'm not taking any chances tonight. I almost want you and Sean to meet us where ever we end the evening for some reason I have an odd feeling about how tonight will end."

"I'm sure I can talk Sean into that if you really want us too. He is coming over here tonight anyway." Robert walks over to Anna who is standing in front of a full-length mirror, he wraps his arms around her and looks at her in the mirror. "I want you to call me if you sense something is off tonight. Trust your gut OK, I want everyone home save at the end of the night."

Anna turns in his arms and looks up at him, "That's what I want too, I'll call you no matter what. I have studied the pictures we have of Faison's people, I know who I'm watching for," she stretches up to kiss him. "We are going to have fun tonight because I think it's the last chance for a while, he'll be here soon I just know it." Anna sighs, and Robert hugs her tighter.

"That's what I think too, don't forget to have fun tonight though," Robert reminds her.

"Robin should be here soon, how do I look?" she asks.

"You look amazing, turn around let me look at you." She steps back and slowly turn in front of him, "breathtaking as always." Robert smiles then kisses her.

As they leave the bedroom they hear the doorbell, Robin smiles when Robert answers the door, "Hi dad, is mom ready?"

"She is, she's just grabbing her coat. You look great, I'm so glad you take after your mother," Robert smiles and gives her a hug.

Anna joins them at the door, she gives Robin a quick hug, then kisses Robert. "I will call you later, have fun with Sean tonight. Love you."

I love you too. Sean is going to drop Katie off at Jakes I think he will wait with her tell you two arrive. Robin makes sure your mom has fun tonight, even if she is sort of working."

"OK dad I'll do my best," Robin promises, then she and Anna leave.

When they get to Jake's, sure enough, Sean and Kate are sitting at one of the tables. "Oh look, my replacements have arrived." Sean gets up and kisses Kate's check, then greets Anna and Robin, they both get a hug and a kiss then he excuses himself not wanting to intrude on their evening. A short time later Bobbie and Monica join them. They didn't notice Timmins and O'Conner sitting at a table close by, hopefully, no one watching their group does either.

"Alright ladies I never get to go out like this so let's have loads of fun tonight," Monica says

"I'll drink to that," Bobbie smiles as she holds up her glass.

They all clinch their glasses and the evening gets started, Bobbie and Monica are curious about James and start asking Kate for all the details she is will to give them. By the time they've run out of questions they all want to meet him, he sounds amazing. Monica had been at an art show last year and had almost bought one of his pieces but someone else beat her to it.

While they sit talking and laughing three men come over and start hitting on them. They are all flattered, but try to explain they just want to be left alone. The men just don't want to take no for an answer, finally, Robin stands up, "Look boys, we are out for a girls night, not to be hit on, just friends enjoying ourselves. Also, most of us are married so please just leave us alone now."

"Honey we just want to have some fun too," one of the men reply.

"You will regret it, if you don't just walk away," Robin ensures them. She sees that O'Connor and Timmins have noticed and gives a slight shake of her head. They aren't needed yet.

"What will we regret, I don't see any husbands around," the three men laugh.

"OK I've heard enough, you three need to leave now. You don't want to listen to my daughter maybe you'll understand better from the floor of this place." Anna had now joined Robin

"Now honey who is going to put us th..." He stops talking, he's not sure what just happened but he is now on his knees with one arm painfully twisted behind his back. He's buddies both have shocked looks on their faces, neither one can believe what they witnessed.

"Are you boys going to leave us alone now?" Anna looks at the two staring at their buddy.

"Yes ma'am, we're going. Sorry to have bothered you." They come forward and help their buddy to his feet. They continue apologizing as they walk away. Anna makes eye contact with O'Connor who had watched all of this unfold. They were no need for him or Timmins to get involved. He looks back at Timmins and shakes his head. O'Connor knew just how much it hurt to be put in that hold, early on in his training his smart mouth had landed him in that same position.

"Why don't we decide where we're eating, I think we've had enough of Jake's for one evening," Bobbie suggests. After a little discussion they agree on The Water Front, with Kate staying at the Metro Court she's happy to eat somewhere else. Anna calls Greene, she and Ryans are up next they will have to get to The Water Front before the ladies do. Anna tells them they should wait ten minutes before leaving, Monica is the only one that doesn't fully understand but excepts what Anna said since everyone else didn't question it. Once they've left Timmins and O'Conner will wait at least half an hour before they leave. Then they will most likely become part of the surveillance team outside, a third pair will go where ever the ladies end up after dinner.

...

Sean had gone to Robert's after leaving Jake's they had worked for a little while, but they didn't get much done. Right now they have to just wait to see what happens next. Over the last few days, there had been lots of work out at the Lair, which is what they had all started calling the house Faison had rented. They had been in the den when they heard the door, Mac and Patrick had come over with some beer.

"Hey bro, I was talking to Patrick earlier and he told me about girls night so we figured we'd come over here," Mac says smiling when Robert opened the door.

"Well at least you brought booze, come on in," Robert invites them in.

They had spent most of the evening at Robert and Anna's, finally, Patrick asks, "Where are the girls going to end up tonight?"

"They are having dinner at The Water Front, if they go anywhere afterward I'm sure it'll be the Haunted Star," Robert tells him.

"Why don't we go there, I don't know why, but I would just feel better if we were there," Patrick told them.

Robert looks at him curiously, "Is that your gut telling you that?" he asks.

"Yeah that's the only way I can explain it, a part of me just wants to go there," Patrick admits.

"That does it, we're going. Anna said something similar, something about the end of the evening made her uneasy as well. Let's go boys looks like we get to have some fun tonight as well." Robert makes a quick call to Anna, then the four of them leave. They will be at the Haunted Star for a while before the ladies arrive.

Unknown Location

"I want to know what they are up to Pierre," Faison yells.

"All Henderson has told me was the Anna, her daughter and Katherine were with some friends at some bar, they had some unwanted guests that Anna got rid of. Then they left there and went to that same restaurant again The Water Front."

"What about Scorpio and Donely, where are they?"

"They were at Scorpio's house then two other men joined them, one might have been the son-in-law. They were there for a few hours, they left there a little while ago. Henderson didn't say where they went." Pierre looks down at the floor he can not look Faison in the face and tell him bad news.

"That is unacceptable, why don't they know? I need to know what they are up to all the time. You get on the phone and make sure Henderson understands. NOW, GO," Faison yells.

After Pierre has left the office Faison is fuming, he puffs on his cigar and wonders. Scorpio must know something is going on. How can he just let Anna, Robin, and this Delafield woman just wander around Port Charles? He must have connected these notes and that they're from the same sender, who does the mighty Scorpio think was sending them? Maybe everyone in Port Charles really does believe that he is dead. Can he really just waltz in there and grab Delafield, maybe he can just go after Anna? This thought brings a smile to his face, Anna will be with him again, Scorpio won't stop that.

He is brought out of his thoughts when Pierre re-enters his office, "What is it now?"

"Just that Scorpio has been located, they all went to the Haunted Star, they were see gambling and talking to the owner of the establishment. Jensen said she had watched them from the inside for about half an hour then went back outside, she will inform Henderson if they leave," Pierre reports.

"Fine, fine, leave me." Faison dismisses him.

The Haunted Star

"What's this, another boys night out, and again you don't call me," Luke says as he wanders over to them.

"Spencer we don't have to invite you we just come to you instead," Robert smiles and shakes his hand. "Join us, I'm sure your employees can handle this place for a while."

"I think I will." Luke seats and the light-hearted banter starts.

After about an hour they had all tried their luck at the tables no big winners but they were still having a good time. Robert was talking to Mac when he noticed Anderson and Lee enter. Robert looks at Sean, "The ladies should be here shortly," he motions towards them with his head. Lee and Anderson go over to one of the tables without giving Robert a second glance.

It's about fifteen minutes before the ladies arrive. They are followed inside by the same woman that Robert had noticed follow them inside she hadn't stayed long then, she must be reporting to someone. "Mac, you have a name on the woman that came in right after Anna?"

Mac looks towards the door, "Yeah, that's Marla Jensen she is definitely one of Faison's people," Mac confirms.

"She followed us in too, I haven't seen anyone else tonight. They can't do much more than keep an eye on us, that's good," Robert says.

Anna leads the ladies over to a table away from the men. She knew Robert and the rest of them would be here, but they had decided on the way over that it was still girls night. As she takes a seat she noticed they had been followed inside, when she glances over at Robert, she sees they had noticed it as well. As she looks around the room she sees their friends from Jake's are here, hopefully, they've learned their lesson.

Robert was watching Anna as he waits for another drink, a younger man follows his gaze and says "I wouldn't waste your time, those ladies aren't interested in any men tonight. The dark haired one facing us nearly took my buddy's arm off earlier tonight."

"Thanks for the advice mate," Robert says. He turns toward the bar to hide his smile, that's my girl he thinks. As he walks back to where Sean is sitting, he notices a man has joined Jensen. "Do you recognize the guy over there?"

"Yeah I think we have a picture of him back at the office, not sure we have a name for him yet," Sean tells him.

"That's what I thought. So I guess the ladies had some unwanted attention earlier, sounds like Anna got to show off some of her moves," Robert smiles.

"How do you know that?" Sean wonders

"The guy I was talking to at the bar gave me some advice. He said those ladies aren't looking for men tonight, he and his buddies were the unwanted attention."

Luke and Mac hadn't heard Robert and Sean's conversation and wondered over to say hi. They are greeted with smiles and hugs, they talk for a little while before leaving their table. As they walk away they passed the three men, who are now more than a little drunk, "Hey buddy you own this place right?" the same guy who had talked to Robert asks.

"Yes I do," Luke answers, "What can I do for you?"

"See Paul, that's the reason they were nice," the three men laugh. "Those ladies you were talking to we were just wondering about them."

"Yeah I guess you're right Joe, maybe we just need to wait a little longer before we make our next move," the third guy says.

"It wasn't your arm she tried to take off Pete. Feel free to make the first move I'll watch this time," Paul says.

"Wait you guys were hitting on those ladies? The ones we were just talking to?" Luke asks as he starts to laugh. "Oh boys don't waste your time, they are way out of your league." He put his hand on Mac's shoulder and keeps laughing, Mac can't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that? You think you know so much?" Paul asks.

"Let's see, there are two doctors a surgical nurse, a spy and a concert pianist. Which ones do you think you have a chance with?" Luke says with a smile.

"Yeah whatever, like you know that about them," Joe says smugly.

"Yeah we do, I happen to be related to two of them. Just leave them alone will you," Mac says, then he and Luke turn and walk away. Patrick had joined Sean and Robert again, "I think we might want to keep an eye on a few drunk men. They might become a nuisance later," Mac says as he takes a seat.

From their table, they had watched the encounter between Luke Mac and the three other men. "Gee, one of them told me to say away from our lady friends, I guess they just wanted to keep everyone else away," Robert grins as he talks. He decides it's time to just sit back and watch the room. The man that had been sitting with Jensen got up and left, then he sees Lee head over to her table and starts hitting on her. When he sits down at her table Robert smiles, that's one way to get to the enemy. Luke had come back and joined them, but while the other four men talked Robert just keep watching the room.

"Oh here we go, the frat boys are moving in again," Robert says getting the others attention. From across the room, they can all see the matching looks of annoyance. Should we wander over, Luke, I don't think you want Anna breaking a bunch of tables with those boys."

"You're right, you better stop slim before she wrecks the place," Luke answers. The five men get up and wander over, a few feet from the table the others stop and let Robert and Luke continue. "Hello again ladies, how is everything, there aren't any problems over here are there?" Lukes looks over at the three men.

Robin stands up "Hi, dad." she gives him a hug.

Anna stands as well, "Hi honey, did you come over to end my fun?" she kisses him.

"Yeah we figured Luke doesn't need you busting up the place," Robert answers with a wink.

"Move alone old fellas we were here first, we were talking to these ladies," Pete says.

"Really they didn't seem all that happy to see you," Luke adds, "Hi Barbara Jean are these men bothering you?"

"My big brother still looks out for me." Bobbie smiles, "We have already told them we aren't interested a few times this evening but they don't seem to understand."

"Why don't you guys just move alone, I would hate to have to kick you out. I like the money you're spending here," Luke tells them but they don't listen.

"This little cutie is just what I've been looking for, what do you say sugar want to have some fun?" Joe says looking at Robin.

Robert and Anna are between him and Robin in a blink of an eye, both with looks that could kill on their faces. Over his shoulder, Luke noticed Sean has a hand on both Mac and Patrick's arms. "Oh boy, of all the one to pick, you had to pick the one with the most back up." Luke laughs a little, "See mom and dad here are both spies, oh her godfather's a spy too, he's the one holding back those other two men," Luke gestures over his shoulder. "You boys already got to talk to her uncle, the police commissioner, and last but not least, there's tall dark and handsome over there is this young lady's husband. I highly suggest you leave now."

To drunk to take good advice, Pete lunches himself at Robert, while Joe throws a punch at Luke. Paul rubs his arm and decides to stay out of it, he looks over at Sean and Mac and holds up his arms in surrender, showing he wants no part of this. It takes less then a minute and only one chair was broken, security have Pete and Joe restrained while Paul waits to hear if his buddies are going to spending the night in the drunk tank.

"Not bad for an old guy Scorpio, you still know how to have a good time." Luke says patting Robert's shoulder, "Did you really have to throw the guy on the chair though?"

As much as Jensen was enjoying the attention of the handsome man who had joined her, she had seen everything that happened. "Dave do you know any of those people over there? Whatever happened it was quick. Those older guys were great," she says to Lee.

"Well one of them is the owner of this place, Spencer, I can't think of his first name. The other guy, I'm pretty sure was once police commissioner here, and if I've heard right I think he was a spy or something. The one talking to security is the commissioner. I don't think I know who the others are."

"Wow there's spies in a place like this. I would never have guessed." Jensen says maybe she can get a little more information from this guy.

"Well I don't know about actual spies being here, I would think that guy would be retired wouldn't you," Lee says.

"And you don't know any of the other people?" Jensen asks.

"A few I've seen at the hospital, so I guess they could work there. Why don't we talk about something else? What brings you to Port Charles?" Lee asks.

"Oh, just business." Jensen noticed that the Scorpios are getting ready to leave she has to get away from Dave, even though she would rather leave with him. Watching them over his shoulder, she looks at her watch. "Dave I'm so sorry but I really should be going. Early day tomorrow."

Lee realized why she suddenly wants to leave and turns up the charm. "Do you really have to go?" he takes her hand. "I would love to spend more time with you, everything was going so nicely," he puts his other hand on her cheek. "We should see where this goes," Lee moves in for a kiss, and is a little surprised when she kisses him back.

Jensen starts to get lost in the kiss but then reminds herself she's working. "No sorry I can't do this tonight," She pushes past Lee and heads for the door, oh no they have already gotten outside. She gets to the car just as Henderson is about to drive away. "Sorry I got delayed."

"Well the other car has already left to follow Donely and Delafield, we'll follow the Scorpio's just to see if they go straight home." In the confusion of Jensen's arrival to the car, they miss seeing the second car that followed Donely's.

They follow the Scorpios out of the parking lot. This fact is not lost on Anna and Robert, though they are not worried about it when they get home they act like everything is normal and just head inside.

"Did you notice Lee's distraction technique back there, hopefully, Jensen didn't notice when Edwards left the lot," Anna says.

"I hope that it worked the less they can report back to Faison the better," Robert says.

"So I guess those three guys were what was bugging me about the end of tonight," Anna says. "They could have been a pain to get rid."

Patrick had a bad feeling about the end of tonight as well. As soon as he said that, I knew if both of you had a bad feeling something was going to happen. At least it was just a few drunks. I think it's time to call it a night, or at least let move to the bedroom." Robert smiles, "There's one more thing I'd like to do tonight." Anna smiles back at him and takes his hand leading him to their bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Unknown Location

"Is everything to your satisfaction sir?" Pierre asks, "The other location should be finished by this afternoon, we can inspect it this evening if you like."

"Yes, you can do that later. I will stay on board for now. I don't want to be seen," Faison tells him.

"Yes sir, Henderson has given me an update about last night. Both groups they were tailing end up at The Haunted Star, but it seemed like that just happened, it wasn't until a few drunks got out of line that Scorpio and the other men even went over to the women. There was a little shoving match, the drunks lost, then they ended their night. They tailed Donely and Delafield back to the Metro Court, and Scorpio and Anna to their house. If they think there is trouble coming they are hiding it very well."

"That's good, hopefully, they will believe that right up to the time Ms. Delafield is taken. Oh Scorpio, I will make a fool of you again," Faison smiles and lights a cigar. "Does Henderson have any answers about the others that went missing yet?"

"He has no answers about that, he said it was like they got scared and left but doesn't understand how six people could just vanish like they did," Pierre tells him hoping this answer is enough.

"You will look into their disappearances then, go and get me answers," Faison orders and Pierre quickly leaves.

DSPS Office

For the last four days Robert had known their office was being watched, they continued as they had been since Sean and Kate had arrived. There was no way they could find out what was going on inside, and they hadn't tried getting close to the building yet. Robert was sure the reason for that was that they still didn't have the manpower to do more than watch.

"Sean, what's happening at the Lair?" Robert asks from the doorway.

Sean looks up, "I think they are almost done, it sounds like they are hoping to be done today. Which means Faison will be here very soon, he may already be on his way," Sean tells him.

Robert enters the office and takes a seat, "What are your plans for this weekend, we could all come here but I'm sure Kate would rather be anywhere else. We need to do something to keep her out of harm's way," Robert says.

Sean thinks for a while, "We know Faison will be here probably within the next 24 hours, what if we leave town for the weekend, just up and leave. By the time they've figured out where we've gone, we'll be back," Sean suggests.

"Oh, I like that. Where do you want to go, I'd say Boston but that would be too obvious. You should have the family come meet us though, I'm sure you want to see them."

"You're right I do, what about Hartford, it's not far but I'm sure it would be the last place anyone would think to look for us," Sean says.

"Yeah that would work, we'll take four members of the team with us and leave the other for here to keep an eye on things. I would want some of them to keep an eye on Robin's and her family." Robert tells him, "Hopefully Faison's people wouldn't notice them, he can assume we're clueless a little longer."

"Well I'm going to call Tiff, hopefully, they can be in Hartford when we get there." Sean smiles, he can really use this visit.

"OK, I'll get Susan to set up the travel plans, hopefully, we can be out of town this afternoon." Robert gets up to leave. "Now to tell the ladies about our exotic getaway," he smiles and leaves.

An hour later their travel plans are all in place. Anna has gone to pack when she returns Kate and Sean will go and do the same, Ryans will pick up the bags later so they aren't seen with them. Before they go to the airport they will go to the hospital, to visit Robin, they will then use her car to go the airport. If they can lose their tail at the hospital they could be on the plane before they are missed.

Sitting in Robin's office they have another half hour before they have to leave, "This weekend you will notice people watching your house, with us leaving town it's the only way we can know you're safe," Robert tells her. "It will be O'Connor, Timmins, Fisher, and Edwards that are staying here, I think you've met them all before."

"Yeah, I think I have. As much as I use to hate having your people follow me around, this weekend I will embrace it thanks, dad."

"So far none of Faison's people have shown an interest in you, but with us vanishing, they may come around to see if we're with you," Anna adds. "Especially if they figure out the rental car is at your house."

"We'll be fine mom, that car will stay here overnight maybe all weekend if we don't need it. Now you guys should get out of here, you know where I park right?" Robin asks.

"Yes I do," Anna tells her, "Now come here I need a hug." Robin hugs them all before they leave her office. As they walk through the halls they look for any of Faison's men but see none. They must be watching the car, just waiting for them there. Another benefit from the arrests of the others. Once they are in the car and leaving the parking garage they start watching for a tail, they get to the airport without being followed. So far their plan is working perfectly. They meet up with the rest of the team then board the plane. Once they are in the air they all relax. Now just a short flight and they get to have a Faison free weekend.

Sean wasn't the only one to invite family for the weekend, James will meet them at their hotel later this evening. Anna sits with Kate, "I must admit it, I'm excited to meet James, he must be happy about seeing you."

"Yeah this is the first time in about four years that we've been apart this long, I'm not sure how much you'll see of us this weekend," Kate smiles as she answers.

"You or Sean, I'm glad we are doing this, with Faison in Port Charles all the stakes go up, this is a good break before the storm," Anna smiles back.

Unknown Location

How can these people keep messing up like this? The next time there's bad news Henderson should have to deliver it himself, Pierre thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself for talking to Faison, he doesn't have as much space to hide here, but at least he has to leave soon and inspect the work that has been done at the house.

Pierre braces himself then knocks on the door to Faison's cabin, "Excuse me sir," He clears his throat, "I just spoke to Henderson. There is a problem."

"What is it now, a delay at the house?"

"No that is all but finished sir. This is about Katherine Delafield, well all of them I guess."

"All of who?" Faison is starting to get annoyed with Pierre.

"Katherine Sean Robert and Anna, they followed them to General Hospital from their office. It has been four hours since they went inside, Jensen and Marlowe have both gone inside to try and locate them and they couldn't. Their daughter Robin is there but was working alone in a lab."

"HOW COULD THEY LOSE THEM?" Faison screams at Pierre, "FIND THEM NOW."

As Pierre exits the room he sees something fly past his head. He doesn't stop until he is off the yacht and up the dock. What does he do now, how can he find any of them he doesn't know anything about things like that? Maybe he should pull the disappearing act the others seem to have done. He starts walking again, he will call Henderson then head out to the house and inspect the work. Hopefully, by the time he is done there, Henderson will have some better news for him to pass on to Faison.

Hilton Hartford Hotel

When they enter the lobby of the Hilton, Sean is greeted by Tiffany and their daughter Anna. After Tiffany has hugged and kissed Sean she looks at Kate, "Hello I can't believe you're here, it is so great to see you again. I think Anna was still a baby the last time I saw you." Tiffany says then hugs Kate tightly then she introduces Kate to Anna. Once everyone has said hello they happily make their way up to their rooms. Anna goes with Kate into her room, Robert wanted to make a few calls to see if they got away cleanly. James won't be there for a little over an hour so Anna had decided to wait with her.

"You don't have to wait with me Anna," Kate says as they enter her room.

"I don't mind at all, Robert will be on the phone for a while and this way I know I get to meet James," she smiles.

"OK then. Is Robin going to be OK this weekend, Faison could be there now right?" Kate asks.

"She should be fine. With our disappearance that should keep Faison's people busy enough. Even if they do check up on Robin it will be to see if we're with her. Faison will be so focused on finding out where we went, we should be back before he thinks about Robin too much," Anna reassures her.

"That makes me feel better, I can enjoy my weekend and not worry about her and her family. I can be excited now," Kate takes a deep breath. They settle in on the couch and start talking about James, Anna notice how Kate lights up when she talks about him.

Robert has talked to Robin and Edwards. Robin is fine she said that she and Patrick left work together with Emma and got home with no problems. They had noticed the car outside, Robin had recognized O'Connor so she wasn't worried. Edwards confirmed that the tail had stayed at the hospital for hours waiting for them to reappear and had even gone inside to look around. Confident that they have left them guessing Robert leaves his room to go find Anna. When he leaves the room he sees a man close to Kate's door. The man is a little taller than himself, shaggy dirty blonde hair, well dressed but trying for a casual look that says he just though on what was close. If he had even seen an artist this guy was one. "Hello James," he says as he gets closer.

The man turns and stares at Robert, "Hi, do I know you," James asks somewhat confused.

"I would guess that you know a lot about me, but no, we have never met before," Robert says and he offers his hand.

James shakes his offered hand, "Then that would make you Robert, right?" he says with a smile.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. Shall we go in, our wives are both in that room?" Robert knocks, "Open up I found someone wandering the hall out here."

There is a squeal on the other side of the door before it flies open. "Hi honey," Kate says then throws herself into James' arms.

Anna stands back and waits to be introduced, Kate turns and smiles, Anna this is James, James, Anna. They shake hands, "I want to get to know you a little bit this weekend so please try to spare us some of your time, OK," Anna says then starts heading for the door where Robert is waiting. As she passes Kate she grabs her hand to get her attention, "He's gorgeous, have fun," she says with a wink. She takes Robert's hand at the door and they head back to their room. She is so happy, their friends finally get some time with their families. "Did you talk to James long before knocking?" Anna asks.

"No, I saw him by the door and just knew who he was, I'm sure we'll get to talk to them all some more tomorrow, now let's get to our room. We can enjoy our time alone as well."

"I like that idea Scorpio, take me to bed." she smiles.

"Anything you say, Devane," he answers as they enter their room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Star Dust

"You can go and tell Faison you and your people lost Anna and Katherine, I won't be held responsible for your mistakes Carl. I have already felt his rath," Pierre gestures at his face.

"It's not my fault either, they just vanished," Henderson says.

"How could they vanish what happened yesterday? I haven't gone back to talk to Faison and if I don't return soon I don't know what he will do to me." Pierre states.

"We were watching the office, they spend the weekdays there, at one point Anna left, then after she came back Katherine and Donely left, they went to the Metro Court, they were there about half an hour then they returned to the office. It was a couple hours after that they all went to the hospital. We have no idea what happened there, they just never came out," Henderson tries to explain.

"Why did they leave, does that happen often and did they bring anything back with them?" Pierre needs answers to take back with him.

"We don't know why they left, we didn't follow Anna at all, she didn't have anything when she returned. We've watched them come and go during the day before. A few time there's been people they must be friends with that go inside during the day. We believe there is some kind of practice studio set up for the piano player. Donely and Katherine did stop and picked up lunch that they took back but nothing else." Henderson is starting to worry now. "Faison can't hold us responsible. I have three people to work with, how can he expect me to do everything he wants?"

"You know him, you've worked for him before, Faison is not a rational man, all he will see is your failure," Pierre explains. "Why didn't you follow them into the hospital?"

"We don't have the people. If we went inside and didn't see them right away, we could have been looking for them when they returned to their car and left. We did the right thing, Pierre."

"Yeah, I think you did too, come with me then, maybe between the two of us we can talk to Faison and convince him this wasn't any of our faults," Pierre says.

Hilton Hartford

It was lunchtime and they had all agreed to do lunch together in the hotel restaurant. "James, I have to warn you, Tiffany and Anna will have the most questions, a reported and a spy. Don't worry though they just want to know everything they possibly can about you," Kate smiles.

"Everything eh? Nothing to worry about, maybe I can charm them and they'll forget their questions," James suggests with a smile.

Kate starts laughing, "Oh honey," she smiles at him, "Your charm won't make a dent, once you've spent five minutes with Robert and Sean you'll understand. Anyway, they are all happy for us, it's not like they're going to be judging you, well actually they will be judging, but it will be ok. I promise." Kate gives him a quick kiss.

"Robert seems like an OK guy, you most have described me well. He knew who I was on sight." James tells her.

"I don't think I did, Robert never asked what you looked like or to see a picture, Anna and Robin both did but not him. He wanted to know about you and if I was happy. What do you mean he knew you on sight?" Kate asked.

"I was in the hall, I was just about at your door and he came out of nowhere. He started talking, just said 'hello James' and he sounded so sure about it, even that I should know about him. Are you sure he didn't see a picture?" James asks.

"Yes I'm sure, there is a chance Anna told him what you looked like, but I doubt it. I would bet he took one look at you and said that's an artist. If you hadn't know who he was then you would have been up against the wall in some sort of painful hold." She smiles at the worried look that is now on her husbands face. "We should head downstairs they could be waiting for us already." She takes his hand and leads them into the hallway, where Lee and Anderson are waiting.

As they head to the elevator James notices they're following them. "Um, Katie did you notice we are being followed?" he asks.

"Well if we weren't they wouldn't be doing a very good job now would they? This is Lee and Anderson, part of my security team, they are in the room across from us Greene is in the room on our left and Ryans is in the room to the right. Robert and Anna are to the right of these two and Sean and Tiffany are on the left. If anything bad happens we have a lot of people very close by," Kate explains. "Hey Lee, are Greene and Ryans dating? They always get to do the meal surveillance and they look so cute together."

"I wouldn't know Ms. Delafield," Lee responds.

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kate?" she smiles at him as they leave the elevator. Lee and Anderson both smile back.

As they enter the restaurant Tiffany leans towards Anna, "Oh you weren't kidding he is gorgeous isn't he?" they smile at each other when Anna nods knowingly. Robert and Sean just smile and shake their heads.

They stand up to greet Kate and James, then Tiffany guides James to the chair between Anna and herself. Kate giggles and takes her place between Robert and Sean. She leans towards Robert, "I tried to warn him it was those two that would have all the questions," she's still smiling as she says this.

"I did tell Tiff to play nice, but the reporter does have a tendency to come out," Sean laughs a little, "That poor man." Robert laugh with them as they watch the scene unfold on the other side of the table.

"I think James was impressed by your spy senses last night. How did you know who he was?" Kate asks.

"He was outside your room, looks like an artist and answered to James. All good signs he was your husband." Robert gives her a sly little smile.

"I also told him he could have ended up against the wall."

"Yeah, that could have happened. Good thing you've told him about me and he remembered my name," Robert agrees.

The questions just kept coming, James feels that he now knows what it must be like to be interrogated. He did try using his charm to slow them down, Kate had been right it didn't faze either of them. How did they meet? Where? When did he know she was the one? Does he treat her right? One thing had become very clear to him, these people care about Kate and cared about her happiness. From all the stories he had heard he had known they had all been good friends. Now he sees they think of her as family. Even as the questions kept coming he started to feel very happy, he could really like these people as well.

Finally, the questions have slowed down and they are having a more normal conversation now. They had finished eating, and he was watching the two men chatting with his wife. There is something about them, both so self-confident, and they seem so carefree even as they seem to be watching everything that is going on around them. Even though they are both older than him he wouldn't want to cross either of them, the fact they both could still hurt someone easily hasn't escaped him. They don't even have to try to be charming they just are, no wonder their wives weren't taking in by his sorry attempt to charm them.

"Robert, are Greene and Ryans dating?" Kate looks towards where they are sitting. "I asked Lee but he said he didn't know."

"I wouldn't know, why do you ask?" Robert wonders.

"They always seem to do surveillance together, and they always get to go for meals," Kate tells him.

"Well Greene was in charge before Lee and Edwards joined the team, I think they still let her worry about the schedule," Robert tells her. "She works it so she gets to go out for meals, smart woman, and maybe Ryans is just the one that annoys her the least."

"Would you have a problem if your employees were dating each other?" Kate asks.

"Yeah Robert, how would you feel about that?" Sean joins in.

"I would except it, there are things you just can't deny, and love is one of them," Robert answers them while watching Anna.

"I knew you would say that old buddy," Sean smiles then looks at Kate, "We learned that one the hard way and it was my fault."

"I've heard all about that now, Anna even told me about the hospital conversation." Kate leans in and hugs Sean, "they've forgiven you isn't it time you finally forgive yourself?" Sean gives her a small smile and thinks she just might be right.

James had noticed the hug and was now watching curiously. Anna leaned in, "You will get used to that there is always a lot of hugging and some kissing too. You have entered a very close-knit group here, and we all love each other" Anna tells him.

"I noticed that very quickly, it makes me feel better knowing the people who are looking out for Kate's safety care so much about her," James tells her. "Anna, can I ask you something? Do you ever wonder if anything could happen between those two?"

Anna just smiles, "No James, we have nothing to worry about. Besides didn't you know I'm the reason they aren't married," she tells him with an even bigger smile.

"What I thought that was his ex-wife," James asks.

"That's her, this is their third marriage," Tiffany offers.

"You married the same guy three times?"

"Well there were reasons out of our control that ended the first two, but we have always loved each other and now that we are finally together again nothing will come between us," Anna tells him.

"OK, I think I understand, if I need more information I'll ask Kate," James decides.

They move up to Sean and Tiffany's room Anna had stayed behind during lunch and order room service. When they enter the room James is introduced to Anna, "So this is going to be confusing how do we keep it straight which Anna we are talking to?"

"Devane," Robert and Sean say together, and Anna looks at them. "We're spies James just go with the last name and we'll answer," Robert tells him.

"Then wouldn't you both answer to Scorpio?" James asks.

"Oh no James, Scorpio is Robert, Donely is Sean and I'm Devane. That's just how it works," Anna says with a smile.

"Yes you are, the divine Devane," Robert says, Sean and Anna smile with him.

James can tell he missed something, "You'll get used to that too, they say things that we mear civilians don't understand. If it's important it gets explained eventually," Tiffany tells him.

They spent the afternoon visiting and checking out Hartford. Young Anna was convinced she would have a terrible time spending the afternoon with three couple. When Kate and James were recognized and a few pictures were taken, she realized she was actually out with very interesting people. Spies, TV/movie personality, an artist, and a concert pianist. Maybe she'll be in one the pictures that were taking and maybe her friends will see. OK, this trip isn't that bad and she gets to see her dad so that makes her happy.

Sean and Robert had had another thought when the pictures were taken. If it's reported that Katherine Delafield was seen out with her husband and friends in Hartford, it will just add to Faison's confusion.

Faison's yacht – Loki's Wake

Henderson had finally agreed to go with Pierre to talk to Faison. It had been just over 24 hours since Pierre had left, and he actually still didn't want to return. As they enter Pierre made sure that Henderson is in front of him. Faison looks up as they enter, he take a drag on his cigar, "You had better have answers for me Carl. Where are they?"

"We have not been able to locate them yet, no one has returned to the Metro Court or the residence, sir." Henderson pauses, "I have sent Jensen over to the daughter house to see if they show up there, all three places are now under surveillance."

"So you are telling me they all walked in the hospital then just vanished. That is not good enough." Faison tells him.

"The car they arrived in was still at the hospital an hour ago when I checked. I believe they may have gotten a ride from the hospital and went somewhere, I was going to start checking if they have left the city but wanted to come update you first." Henderson hopes this will help keep Faison calm, the scar on Pierre's face was more than enough encouragement to keep Faison happy. When he had heard the story of him slashing Pierre for making the mistake of saying Anna Scorpio when Faison had been in a bad mood he knew he would never cross this man.

Pierre now steps forwards feeling it's safe to speak. "I was out at the house last night it appears all of your requirements have been met. I have been helping Henderson here, we will get answers for you, sir." Pierre says, not wanting to put a time frame on that, in case it takes a couple days.

"Fine you can both leave now, I don't want to see either of you again until you can tell me where Anna is," Faison orders them.

They are both out the door and off the boat quickly, neither one is willing to stick around to see if he changed his mind. Pierre will spend the night at The Star Dust again which actually makes him happy.

Neither Pierre nor Henderson had noticed they had been followed. Timmins had gotten a few very good pictures of this new arrival, which of course had been sent to both PCPD and DSPS. Timmins was now trying to decide if he should follow these two again or see if he can find out who they had just gone to see. He takes out his phone, he tells Fisher that he will stay and watch the boat they had just left and that he should go to the Star Dust and wait for these two to return. They knew the rest of Faison's people were on stakeouts. The only one they had eyes on was the female that was watching the Drake house, but they were sure the other would not be allowed to leave their posts. Timmins had only seen the crew so far but he was sure there was someone else on board, and he believed that it just might be Faison. Timmins wasn't going to take a chance and walk away from here without knowing.

Hilton Hartford

They had just returned to the hotel and decided to eat up in the Donely's room. While they wait for room service James sits and watches the group of friends talk. He had noticed how well they all get alone and how Kate fits in so well with them. He knows she is in some sort of danger but also sees how happy she is with these people. He wanders over to Robert when he moved away from the others a little. "Excuse me, Robert can I had a word with you?" James asks.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" Robert answers as they walk a little further away from the other.

"I know Kate is in danger, she hasn't really explained what it is. How concerned should I be?" James asks.

Before answering Robert wonders what all James needs to know. "We are dealing with a very dangerous individual. He is someone that we have had to deal with in the past, and we are not taking any chances. I should tell you that Kate isn't the real target, but unfortunately the person we're dealing with has no problem use others to get what he wants, which happens to be my wife," Robert told him.

"So how does Kate fit into this I don't understand?" James asks become more concerned.

"We can only assume it is because of my past relationship with her, Faison was around Port Charles at the same time Kate and I were together. We believe he is hoping to distract us by treating Kate, possible he'll try to kidnap her, as a way to get at Anna. I am truly sorry that you both have been dragged into this. I want you to know none of us will let anything happen to her," Robert assures him.

James thinks about what he has just heard. "I believe that, thank you for being honest with me. Kate's right you are a good man," James says then shakes his hand.

They rejoin the rest of them, just as room service had just arrived. "Anna you should convince your parents to spend part of the summer in Port Charles," Robert says. "I know there are lots of people there that would love a chance to get to know you better."

"Only if you and Aunt Anna let me hang out at your office, I think I could learn a lot there," Anna smiles.

"Oh Tiff, she's her father's child isn't she?" Robert says, "I remember when Robin was convinced she wanted to follow our footsteps, I'm so glad she became a doctor instead."

"You're right Uncle Robert, I'm following dad's footsteps I just haven't decided if it in business or as a spy. So DSPS is just what I need to be a part of, I could work in the office all summer," she suggests.

"Wouldn't you get tired of being Devane all summer?" James asks.

"Actually it wouldn't bother me at all, Robert usually calls me Luv or Devane at the office anyway, old habit die hard don't they Scorpio?"

"If something works why change it, Devane," Robert says with a smile.

James smiles at them, "Once this is all over I'd like to get to know you all better. That is the only condition I have about my wife returning to Port Charles with you."

"Oh I think that can be arranged, Kate do you still own the cottage?" Robert askes.

"Yes, I do. Are you getting tired of me at the office?" Kate laughs.

"No, it's nice having you around there, ducks" he smiles back, "I just thought you might be tired of staying in a hotel is all."

"You better not change my room around I want to be able to hang out there when James and I came to visit," Kate tells him.

"You've got a deal," Robert smiles

After they've enjoyed another meal together they all return to their own rooms. They all enjoy the chance to spend some quality alone time alone with their families.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Faison yacht – Loki's Wake

Pierre had returned to the docks with Henderson, "Why do I have to be here, did he say I had to come with you? He didn't call me. I am not getting blamed for anything that's happened here." Pierre says, a bead of sweat rolls downs his cheek.

"I don't know why we're here, if you can drag me here with you I can do the same to you. All I know is I was ordered back here," Henderson informs him. Then they board the yacht and head for Faison's cabin. Henderson knocks and waits for Faison to acknowledge him.

"Get in here, do you know where Anna is yet?" Faison asks impatiently.

"No sir we have no leads." Henderson stands, staring at his feet.

"Why do I know if you don't? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Faison yells.

"Sir I can't answer that." Henderson still can't look up. Pierre had stayed just outside the door, he really wants to leave but he's enjoying someone else being yelled at for once.

"Explain to me how they got to Hartford from General Hospital," Faison demands.

"Hartford? I don't understand." Henderson finally looks up to see if Faison is being serious. "I really can't answer that."

"Your people saw them leave during the day on Friday do you think they might have gone to pack? They clearly were carrying something and again you people missed that. They went to the hospital and had someone drive them from there, either Robin or the husband, but you let them just walk right out. Why are the useless people the only ones left?" Faison glared at him.

"I have let you down," he bows his head again, "Please forgive me, we will do better."

"This is the only time, now find out how long they are going to be gone for. Get out of my sight," Faison dismisses him.

Henderson looks at Pierre as he leaves the cabin, they walk out without saying a word. As the walk off the gangplank, Henderson turns to Pierre. "How the hell did they get to Hartford and how did he know that's where they are?"

"I have no idea but you better figure out what they are up to. I'm glad I'm not you," Pierre says as they walk up the dock.

Hilton Hartford

Robert sits watching the evening news, while Anna is on the phone with Robin. He smiles when the local news segment announces their visit here. The reporter goes on to say Katherine Delafield and her husband artist James Roche were spotted out with friends right here in Hartford yesterday. When asked they had said an opportunity to spent time with old friends had come up and they couldn't turn it down. Even though neither of them has any upcoming events in our fair city it's nice that they have dropped in for a visit. Then the reporter moves onto the next topic.

Anna joined Robert on the couch when she got off the phone, "So Faison should know soon enough where we are, just in time for us to head home. If we're lucky maybe he'll even send some people here to find us." Robert smiles and puts his arm around her. "Are you having a good time? I'm sure you and Tiff must know everything about James by now."

"Tiffany still has the reporter instincts, she just keeps digging. He doesn't seem to mind, there is usually a smile on his face when he answers," Anna kids.

"That's good," he smiles, "I don't think we will hear from any of the others tonight, why don't we order in a little dinner maybe a bottle of wine? Have our own romantic evening, before heading home," he kisses her neck.

Anna tilts her head back, "Maybe we should eat later." Anna wraps her arm around him, as his lips find hers. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "If that Holly, so help me," Anna laughs.

Robert gets up to answer the door, James is standing in the hall, "Hi Robert, sorry to interrupt but can I talk to the two of you?"

"Yeah come in, we were just about to order some supper but that can wait," Robert tells him.

"What can we do for you, James?" Anna asks.

"I have a few more questions, I told Kate I wanted to know more about this Faison, and she said to come talk to you guys," James explains.

"Ok, what did you want to know we will answer as best as we can," Anna tells him.

"Ok thank you, Robert you said that Anna is his real target and that Kate isn't, how can you be so sure of that?" James asks.

"Well this goes way back, I met Faison when I was very young and he came to believe that he and I were meant to be together. I have never returned his feeling, but that doesn't seem to matter. He believes that Robert stole me away from him. He has tried to separate us before, breaking up both our previous marriages but I keep finding my way back to where I belong." Anna pauses, "Now it appears he is ready to try again. The last time he brought Holly into it, as well as his own mother, who had been Holly's nanny and mine for a time as well, which is how I first met him. He tested to see if Holly could be used again this time, but she and I don't play nicely. Kate was tested at the same time, we all get along so she gets to be part of this."

"That makes no sense. You and Kate are friends so she gets to be in danger?" James doesn't understand at all.

"Well the fact they are friends really has little to do with it," Robert explains. "The fact I would protect any one of them Anna Kate and Holly is the point. Kate Anna and I can all be in the same room, and like Anna said, play nicely together. Holly was so angry when she was in Port Charles she went out of her way to piss us off, not really the best plan if Faison wants us to worry if she went missing. When Kate came to Port Charles she was welcomed in with open arms, we would notice and care if she was suddenly gone."

James is starting to understand a little more now. "So just because you all care about each other she's in danger?"

"Yeah basically," Anna says. "We are dealing with an obsessed sociopath, he has no problem with using others to get what he wants. That is why we want to keep such a close eye on Kate. We have both talked to Kate about this, she is trying to stay strong, and accept that we are looking out for her. Even though we know a lot of what Faison is up to, we also know he could have other plans we know nothing about, he is very thorough in his planning."

"We are telling you all of this not to scare you but so you understand just how serious this all is. We can't afford to underestimate him," Robert tells him.

"Were you watching the news at all, they reported that we are here, that can't be good then." James assumes.

"Actually we like that it's out there, if Faison sends people here from Port Charles then he has even fewer people there. The PCPD has already arrested six of his people, if they send just one person here then when we return tomorrow they only have three people to follow us with," Robert explains.

James sits and thinks about what he has been told, after a few minutes he speaks again. "So you understand who you're dealing with and you have plans to keep everyone safe. I guess that's the best I can ask for then, thanks." James gets up and walks out of the room without another word.

Anna looks at Robert, "I guess that is a lot to take in all at once. I hope we didn't scare him."

"He wanted to know, Anna. Now he should better understand who we're dealing with," Robert says. "Do you want to order some supper?"

"I want you to hold me, I hate all of this and I just want to feel safe for a while," Anna says.

"Come here," Robert takes her hand leads her over to the bed. He lays down and pulls her onto the bed with him. She cuddles up to him and he wraps his arms around her. Neither of them says anything, they don't need to.

The Star Dust

"Here it is, they were photographed in Hartford yesterday, Faison must have seen this," Henderson said.

"So all we had to do was google them and we could have found them. It should be easy enough to pick up Delafield when the time comes, they sure aren't going to expect it," Pierre offers.

"How long will they be there? Should I send someone there to find them? How long would it take to find where they are staying?" Henderson is talking to himself now.

"What was that?" Pierre asks.

"I'm not talking to you, when do you think they'll come back?"

"Oh, now you're talking to me. The report said they don't have any events there, it sounded like they were just there to visit." Pierre really can't think of a reason for them to have gone out of town. "Wait, don't send anyone there yet see if they come back tomorrow it could have been just a weekend trip right."

"Yeah you have a point, I can't afford to lose any more of my people either. OK if they don't come back tomorrow, I'll go to Hartford personally to find them." Henderson feels a little better now, it's not much but at least he has a plan. "You staying out here with us again Pierre?"

"Yes, the further away from that man I can be, the happier, and safer I feel."

Loki's Wake

Faison sits at his desk smoking, he is waiting for a call. If these people are as useless as the one in Port Charles he has a real problem. He still doesn't understand how six people could just disappear. He can't worry about that now though. If the others come through for him not only will there be a few more of his people here in Port Charles, but he will also have another bargaining chip.

Faison answers the phone when it rings, "Yes,"... "What do you have to tell me?"... "When will you be here?"... "No that's fine."... "Yes, I want you to bring her to me."... "I'll expect to see you in 48 hours" Faison ends the call.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

DSPS Office

After saying goodbye to Tiffany Anna and James, they had caught their flight back to Port Charles. It was now time to get back to work. Sean went straight into his office, to find out what if anything is going on out at the Lair. The work has stopped, there doesn't seem to be activity of any kind out there. All he can hear are the birds chirping, clearly, no one is out there right now. Sean gets up and heads to Robert and Anna's office. "No activity out at the Lair, does the team have anything new to tell us?" Sean asks.

"There's a message from Edwards here he should be here soon. It appears there is a new face in town that has been seen with Henderson and they have both been seen down on the docks. You said there's nothing going on out at the Lair? Where's Faison then?" Robert asks.

"I wish I could answer that. He has to be here by now. What was Henderson doing down on the docks?" Sean asks.

"Hopefully Edwards can answer that when he gets here," Anna says.

There's a knock and Edwards and Lee appear. "Hopefully I can. I hope you all had a nice weekend, at least we had a few things to keep us busy here while you were out of town," Edwards tells them.

"Just the facts Ma'am," Lee says in his best Joe Friday voice.

"Ma'am?" Edwards smiles. "OK, well most of Faison people spent their time watching your house, the Metro Court, and the Drake house. We decided it made more sense to just watch The Star Dust, we had one car follow the Drakes. Robin would actually phone and say if they were going anywhere so that helped. It was Friday night when we followed Henderson and this new guy out to the Lair. I'm sure he was doing the final inspection out there."

"Was Mac able to find out anything about this guy?" Sean asks.

"No luck there whoever he is, it appears he doesn't have a record. The next day Timmins was tailing them and followed them to the docks where they boarded a yacht called Loki's Wake, they were on board for about half an hour. Timmins decided to stay and try and find out who was on the yacht. He got photos of the crew, but not whoever else was on board," Edwards continues. "Henderson and the other man returned again on Sunday but didn't stay very long they didn't seem happy when they left either."

"I would put money on it, that Faison is the one on that yacht," Sean said.

"I couldn't agree more," Robert concurs. "Is anyone still watching that yacht?" Edwards nods that there is, "Is there anything else?"

"No that's about it," Edwards says.

"OK, I want a tail on Kate and Sean when they leave here tonight. The need to ensure her safety just went up" Anna says, "Oh and from now on just you two should come in here. We know this place is being watched so lets limit who is seen coming and going." They both nod, then Lee and Edwards turn and leave.

Kate had been listening, and now that the others had left she asked, "So it has started for real now, he's in town isn't he."

"Well until he is actually seen by one of our people we can't know for sure but all of us believe that he is, yes," Robert tells her.

"K well I'm going to be downstairs. I could use a drink, should have thought about that when I was decorating, could have put a little bar down there." Kate gives a little half smile.

"There's still time, you put in a bar and that's where we'll have a party when all of this is over OK," Robert tells her, then she leaves the room.

"I am tired of waiting to see what he does next, let go blow up that yacht," Anna suggests.

"Come on Luv we've covered this, boat explosions don't kill that bastard. That and we don't know for sure who's on board," Robert tells her.

"Yeah, you're right. This just needs to end as fast as possible," Anna agrees.

Unknown Location

Two men sit watching an office building, they are waiting for a woman that's inside to show herself. She is the prize they are looking for. If they bring her to their boss within the next 36 hours they have been promised a great deal of money. They are both the type of man to do anything for cash.

"We take her tonight, then once she is secure we will get her to Faison. We can't mess this up," the taller man says.

"We won't she won't see this coming, and hopefully she is easy to subdue, I would hate to have to hurt her," the other shorter man says with a smile, he has no problem with hurting women.

"Well we should get into place, she should be leaving in about an hour." The two men move off into the shadows to wait, they will bid their time and make their move only when the time is right.

The Star Dust

Henderson and Pierre sit waiting for updates from the team. Henderson has decided to wait until three if Katherine and Anna have not returned to Port Charles by then he and Pierre will go to Hartford. Not that Pierre will be much help, but he wants to be able to tell Faison he was helping do something.

Henderson phone rings, "Yes Jensen,"... "No this is good."... "Did you see them with your own eyes?"... "OK, that great, I want to know where they go this evening."... "That's fine." Henderson ends the call and looks over at Pierre. "Our trip is off, they've returned, Jensen saw them at the office," Henderson tells him. "You might have to return to the yacht after all," he says with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm sure there are a few other things I can help out with here." Pierre hates the idea of being in such a small area with the madman they work for. "Just tell me what I can do to help."

"Can you sit in a car and watch a building and not fall asleep? If you can then you can watch the Scorpio residence tonight." Henderson offers.

"I can do that, when do you want me there, I'll go lay down for a bit if I have time."

"Yeah that's a good idea, then some really strong coffee when you wake up," Henderson agrees.

DSPS Office

Kate woke up on the couch in her room, She hadn't gotten much sleep on the weekend. When she checks the time, she notices she'd slept most of the afternoon. She should head up to see when they are leaving, and if there are any plans for the night. She hadn't really thought about it before, but she would love to be staying out at her cottage instead of the Metro Court.

Oh the cottage, she smiles to herself and thinks back to meeting Robert there and some of the wonderful times they shared. If they had never met she might not be in this situation, but she knows the truth, she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Robert. Her only cousin tried to murder her more than once, then her fiance was going to sacrifice her. What could Faison be planning, she shivers at the thought.

Anna is at her desk, her head back eyes closed, "You about ready to get out of here Kate?" she asks without opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Kate asks she is kind of impressed.

"Oh I can't tell you that, top secret," says Anna then she smiles and opens her eyes. "Let's go get those men and get out of here."

Unknown Location

The two men have been watching the office for almost two hours now, what's going on it there. When they got the information on this target the schedule suggests she should have come out by now. They can't let her slip away, they might not get another chance before the deadline. They finally see her near the door, they will have to move quickly they don't want to be seen. They cover their faces there is sure to be cameras.

They are about to make their move when the taller one notices a problem. "Wait, just wait, there's someone walking with her." They both stop in their tracks, whoever that is they seems to be walking her to her car. They watch as their target get closer and closer to getting away, then suddenly they see them stop, the man starts checking his pockets, he's forgotten something. He turns and heads back towards the office building. Their target turns and heads for her car, they are out of the shadows and grab her in a flash they inject her and she passes out.

"Come on we have to get her to the van before her friend returns," says the shorter man.

"Well then grab her feet and let's go." They lift her up and quickly make their way to the awaiting van. The door opens as they get close as soon as they are inside the van drives away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Star Dust

Henderson had woken up early, had he made the right choose when he sent Pierre out to watch the Scorpio house last night, he wonders. They had just given them all the slip and he didn't have any real training. It's too late now to change it so he'll just have to wait to see how he did. Pierre had wanted to help and he knew his people could use any help they could get, even just so the others could get a little sleep. Jensen had been sent out to take over she would be the one to follow them when they left. Pierre could sit and watch, but Henderson also knew he would be noticed tailing them in about 30 seconds if it took that long.

Henderson was pacing when there was a knock at his door. He went and opened it, Pierre was there to report in. "You didn't fall asleep did you?" Henderson demands as Pierre walks in.

"No I didn't, but wow how can you guys do that night after night?" Pierre wonders.

"Did anything happen last night?"

"No, not really, Scorpio spent a lot of time on the phone. I knew Anna was inside I saw her once in while, but she was in a different room. She went to the room Scorpio was in, they most have gone to bed shortly after that, the house was dark after that. That was the hardest part of staying awake, having nothing to watch at all," Pierre admitted.

"Could you tell what kind of mood they might have been in?" Henderson asks.

"I couldn't tell you that, I only saw Anna when she moved around in the front room and like I said Scorpio was on the phone a lot. Other than that he was just sitting at a table or desk most likely on a computer. How should I know what kind of mood they were in?" Pierre is tired and these stupid questions are annoying him. "I'm going to get some sleep if you don't mind."

DSPS Office

"OK thanks, Mac, talk to you later." Robert hangs up the phone and looks up at Anna and Sean. "Well, they were able to get a name for our newest arrival. He in one Pierre Desjardin, and get this, he's a personal assistant. He has no record, Mac said they couldn't even find so much as a speeding violation. So if he is working for Faison he either has a dark side he has kept hidden or had no idea who he was hired by."

"I really think we should go pay a visit to the mystery person on Loki's Wake. If it's not Faison we just explain we thought our friend's boat was docked there, and if it is him, we shoot him plain and simple," Sean suggests.

"I am getting tired of being in this office all day, waiting to see what this madman will do and when, for that matter," Robert says. "It feels like we're just hiding out here during the day. I want to go after him, and stop him before he can try anything, but I'm sure he has some backup plan that goes into effect if anything happens to him. He is so maddening."

"Why shouldn't we just go there and show him we know he's here? What's he going to do grab me right there?" Anna asks.

"We aren't doing anything of the kind. I hate this waiting but we aren't just walking in there, not yet anyway. We're watching him, we will catch him this time." Robert insists.

This had already been a very long day, it was only mid-afternoon but they felt like they'd been there for days just waiting for information to come in. "This is why you two are such great field agents you can't stand the waiting part of being in the office, in charge but not able to help," Sean tells them.

"What else can we do here today? We should just leave, get out of here for the day," Anna suggests.

"Yeah let's get out of here," Robert agrees.

"OK Anna, you can take us all back to your house if you promise not to cook," Sean jokes. "We're not getting anything done here anyway."

They went down and told Katherine they were leaving, she happily joined them. They agree on a late lunch at Kelly's is in order, and head there. Once they are they take their time, they know Greene and Ryans are right outside, and now that they aren't in the office it seems easier to relax a little.

After Kelly's they head back to Robert and Anna's, it doesn't matter how nice their suite is neither Kate nor Sean want to return there right away.

Loki's Wake

It had been almost 48 hours since Faison had talked to Johnston. His team can not fail, something had to go right. Whatever was happening here in Port Charles and the team here, it can not be repeated again. He has been planning this for too long for disappearing people to ruin everything. He will have Anna by his side again.

Pierre had not returned in a few days. Faison wouldn't miss him if he went missing, but he knows he is with Henderson and they're both avoiding him until they finally have something good to tell him.

Faison sits smoking his cigar lost in his thoughts when there's a knock at Faison's cabin door. This had better be the people he's waiting for. "Come in," Faison calls out.

Two men walk in, they are holding a woman between them. When Faison sees her a smile forms on his face. He gets up and walks around the desk, he places his hand on her cheek. "You are very beautiful. like someone else I know. I am truly sorry that you are here but it could not be avoided. You will prove to be very useful." Faison turns her head and studies her face. "I hope you are smart enough to understand that I am the one in charge here, you be a good girl and do what I say and you will not be hurt. If you feel the need to test me you will regret it. Am I making myself clear?" Faison asks.

She stares into his eyes, she will not let him see how scared she is, she nods in response to his question. She will behave, for now, she needs to figure out where she has been taken to. The men that took her had her on the move for what seemed like hours.

"I have a special place set up for you, and if things work out the way I plan you will even get a friend to keep you company very soon." Faison turns and returns to the other side of the desk, take her to the last cabin she will stay there tonight. She can go to her new home tomorrow morning." Faison dismisses them.

The first part of his plan has worked out. Scorpio will have no idea what to do when he find out who Faison now has as a guest. When he has Ms. Delafield as well he will have no choice but to come after them. Then he can move in and take Anna away for the last time. Scorpio will not get her back this time. He sits at his desk and lights a cigar, he smiles to himself he is confident that he will be the victor and this will be their last showdown.

Scorpio Residence

"No I'm telling you we are having a movie night, I'm the guest so I get to decide," Kate tells them.

"How are you a guest but I'm not?" Sean asks with a smile.

"You come around a lot more than I do, so I'm more of a guest than you are," Kate answers with a laugh.

"I'm fine with a movie night," Robert adds, "We just need to agree somewhat on what kind of movie we should watch. Anna, what do you think?"

"As long as there's popcorn, movie night it is." she answers.

After some discussing they finally agree on a movie, popcorn is made and they settle in. There is a tension in the air, as hard as they try to act like this is just another night, they all feel the looming threat, Faison is here they know it. At anytime he will put his plan in motion, Kate will be targeted.

Between movies they take joy in teasing each other, then pick a new movie, they have watched three movies when they finally call it a night. Robert calls Timmins who is waiting with Fisher one street over, they know the house is being watched. He tells them which way they will be taking when they leave so he can easily start following them without being noticed. Anna and Robert walk them out to their car to ensure there is nothing crazy tried right outside their door. They watch as they drive away then head inside.

"It's going to happen very soon, I just know it," Anna says as they walk back to the house. "That's why we're all on edge."

"We should head to bed I'll see what I can do about your edginess. I'm sure you can help me relax as well," Robert smiles. They shut off all the lights and head to their bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

DSPS Office

Sean comes into Robert and Anna's office. Kate and Anna sit talking while Robert is on the phone. As soon as Robert hangs up Sean starts talking. "There's activity out there today, two cars arrived a short time ago. There were at least four people that went inside, could have been as many as six. I heard a little of what was said as they went in. Some of them had supplies and others were to go downstairs, I assume to make it ready. None of them are close to where my bugs are now, so I haven't heard anything in about fifteen minutes. No one has left either."

Kate wraps her arms around herself, Sean didn't have to say, get Kate's cage ready, but they all knew that's what's happening there. Anna puts her hand on Kate's shoulder, she know what Kate is feeling, she's dealt with this madman enough.

"The surveillance we have is better than nothing and we're lucky to have that, thanks to your smart thinking," Robert says.

"So does this mean I should have bodyguards with me all the time now?" Kate wonders. "I mean he is going to try and grab me anytime now."

"If you want someone right close then that's what you get, they can be close but still be discreet about their presents as well," Anna tells her.

Lee and Anderson come rushing into the office. "I though we said only you and Edwards should come here, what's Anderson doing here?" Robert asks as they barge in.

"I want him to give you all these details, some of which you should have had last night," Lee says angerly.

"I was watching the yacht, Loki's Wake, last night when two men brought a dark hair woman on board. Once they were on board they stayed there till this morning. They brought the dark-haired woman with them when they left this morning and met up with four other men. They all got into two cars, I lost them for a little bit but I was able to find them again, they went out to the Lair. I didn't follow them down that road but that was where they turned off the highway." Anderson tells them.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? They have a woman with them did she seem like a willing companion?" Anna asks, she knows neither Robert or Sean could ask without screaming at him.

"When I saw her last night it looked like they were just helping her get on board. It wasn't until this morning that I saw that her hands were tied. I'm sorry I know I should have called someone sooner. Once I was in my car all I was worried about was finding them again. I called Lee on my way back to town and he told me to come straight here."

"What did this woman look like?" Robert asks angerly.

"I never got a look at her face I only saw her hair," he answers.

"Well, how tall was she?" Robert is trying to remain calm.

"She would be close to Anna's height I would guess," Anderson says.

"Holly!" Robert returns to his desk and grabs his phone.

"Did you get any pictures?" Sean finally joins the conversation.

"I did but they aren't good it has been very foggy and you can barely make out the people I was taking the pictures of," Anderson answers apologetically.

"So there were seven people in total that went to the Lair, right six of Faison's people and the woman. Is that right?" Sean asks.

"Yes, that's correct."

"So that mean Faison now has eleven people here. It would be nice to bring that number back down, our numbers are a little to even right now," Sean says thinking out loud.

"Lee I want you to take someone with you to get as close to the Lair as possible we need pictures. We need to know all the possible ways to approach. If there are weak spots that we can use as cover. You know what we need. If you have to, take Edwards, but only if you feel that none of the others are up to it," Sean orders.

"With all do respect sir I don't,"

"Do as he says," Anna commands. "Any orders given by Sean Donely are to be followed without question. Am I understood? You make sure everyone on the team understands." Both Lee and Anderson nod their understanding. "If there is nothing else then get out of here and get to work." Anna snaps.

Kate stares at Anna, she had never seen this side of her. Everything she knew about her told her she was someone to fear, but she only knew her as a mother, as a wife, and as a friend. Not as agent Devane.

"NO, I just wanted to make sure you were safe, goodbye," Robert yells then hangs up. "Well it's not Holly," he says when he looks up to see they are all looking at him.

Abruptly Kate gets up and walks out of the office. They all watch her leave, then Anna stands, "I'll go talk to her, she's freaking out about this." Anna follows her out of the office.

Kate was sitting at her piano when Anna walked in. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"NO I'M NOT OK." Kate yells, "Sorry I don't mean to yell. I just can't stand this." Anna joins her on the piano bench. "Now that I'm the target and I know what kind of man Faison is, I'm terrified." Kate pauses she is vibrating, Anna thinks it's actually because of anger not fear though. "I hated the fact Robert wouldn't tell me about Faison when he was parading around as P.K. Sinclair. He was holding so much back not telling me anything. I saw it as the two of you spending time together, not that you were both trying to protect everyone you cared about from this crazy man. He could confide in you but not me, I saw it as you getting between us. I broke off our engagement because of all of that, and he was trying to protect me." She puts her head in her hands.

"I remember that night, he was devastated. He told me so many wonderful things about why he loved you. I told him he should be telling you not me," Anna tells her.

"I know you're WSB just like Robert and Sean but tell just now I could only see you as Anna, not the ass kicking no non-sense agent Devane. You already knew what Faison was capable of, the threat was to you and Robin. Of course, Robert would be there for you, to protect you. I was jealous then, now I'm terrified. He has already taken someone and you don't even know who it is. He called Holly why didn't anyone call Robin?" Kate worries.

"We still have a tail on her she left for work a little over an hour ago, we got that update as soon as she went inside the hospital," Anna explains. "She's a lot more understanding about the protection we put on her now."

"Who is it then? Why has he taking someone that you don't know?" Kate asks.

"Oh no, no no no. Shit." Anna reaches into her pocket and pulls out the cell phone a look of terror on her face. "Please answer, please." The phone rings and rings then it goes to voice mail. "Call me as soon as you get this not tomorrow not after the next surgery, as soon as you hear this, bye." Anna hangs up. "Where is she? Please be in surgery." Anna starts pacing and continues to talk to herself.

Kate gets her phone and calls Robert, she tells him to come down because she is sure Anna knows who the woman is but she hasn't said who yet.

Anna is still pacing when he enters. She sees him come in and starts talking louder. "She didn't answer her phone and hasn't called back, she could just be in surgery right, it's not her right it can't be?"

A lightbulb goes on it Robert's head, "Did you call Dimitri?" he asks. Anna shakes her head and continues pacing and muttering.

Robert quickly dials his brother-in-law, "Hi Dimitri, is Alex with you?"... "Oh, so she would be in meeting today."... "Oh really, she could have been tired."... "Can you ask her to call Anna when she calls."... "K thanks, talk to you later." Robert hangs up, and walks over to Anna he stands in front of her and grabs her arms.

"NO, it's not her, it can't be. What will he do to her?" Anna collapses into him.

"Dimitri says she is in London for meeting all week. She didn't call him last night and was suppose to and hasn't answer when he's called her either. You're right it could be Alex."

Anna sobs in his arms, Robert holds her. Kate doesn't interrupt, she doesn't know who Anna was talking about or why she is so upset, but she can tell whoever it is, is very important to her. Faison is a sick bastard he's using someone else important to them. Will he still come after her? Then he would have two people to use as leverage against them to get what he wants. The fear she has for this man is being joined by hatred.

Sean comes in, he walks over to Kate, "Who's Alex?" she asks.

Sean looks at her a shocked look on his face, it takes a moment before he answers. "Um, she's Anna's sister, her twin sister."

"Oh no, that's horrible, he took her sister," Kate says in disbelief.

Loki's Wake

Pierre's presence had been requested, as he boards the yacht he's thinking about running, about turning himself in. He knocks on the cabin door and is invited in.

"Where have you been Pierre I hope you have been busy," Faison says.

"I have been doing night surveillance at the Scorpio house, I want to help the team any way I can so they can do the job you want them to," Pierre tell him.

"Good at least you're being useful. My London team has already done their part, they brought their target to me last night. When you return you tell Henderson it is time for the next part of the plan. It's time for Delafield to join my other guest," Faison tell him.

"Yes sir, will Henderson need more instructions than that?" Pierre asks Faison.

"I hired him for a job, he knows what that job is and he knows what has to happen now. That is all you need to know. You can leave now." Faison dismisses him.

Pierre walks down the dock a little way then stops, again he's fighting the urge to run. Finally, he decides he has to pass on the latest order, he takes out his cell phone and calls Henderson. "Faison just told me that it's time to put the next part of your plan into action. He wants Delafield."

As he hangs up a cute blonde come up to him, she's tall with nice lean muscle tone. "Hi, can you help me? I'm new to town and I was supposed to meet a friend at Kelly's I got all turned around and ended up here," she tells him. "Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Oh, I'm new here too, but I think I remember how to get to Kelly's from here," Pierre offers.

The two of them walk away together, as they get close to some parked cars, the woman stops to fix her shoe. When she stands straight again Pierre was looking away, he did see it coming when she hit him. He was unconscious when Greene loaded him into the backseat of her car. Before driving away she calls Lee. "I pick up the French guy, where should I take him? I overheard him say it was time to go after Katherine." She head to the address Lee gives her.

When Greene gets there, the warehouse doors open and she drives inside. Greene gets out of the car, she had noticed Pierre is starting to come around. He doesn't look happy, he stayed where he was when he noticed her gun. Greene waits by the car, Lee had said there would be someone here to meet her. When she sees Sean walking towards her she smiles, "How did you manage this?" Sean asks as he gets closer.

"I was watching the yacht, when he came back out he stopped to make a phone call so I got close enough to hear some of it. When he told whoever he was talking to, to go after Katherine, I just decided to take action."

Pierre was watching them from the backseat of Greene's car, as soon as he saw Donely walk over he understood why he was here. He was actually happy this was who had picked him up, it might be the one thing that saves him. When Donely opened the door he didn't try anything, he just waited there. "I will come out if you want me to, I will not try to get away. I hope you can protect me."

"After we've talked we'll see what we can do. We've brought you here so none of your friends see you with us," Sean tells him. Once Pierre in out of the car Sean frisked him, he has no weapons but Sean does take away his cell phone.

"What do you mean my friends?" Pierre asks.

"Henderson, Jensen and the other two that seem to like to keep an eye on things. We haven't been able to get names on the other two staying out at The Star Dust with you. You wouldn't want them to tell Faison where you've been would you?" Sean asks him.

Pierre realizes they have been watching them as well, "What happened to the rest of the people Faison sent here?" Pierre asks.

"I might tell you that if I thought you could be trusted or at least gave me some information that would be useful," Sean tells him.

"What do you want to know I was thinking about turning myself into you before I went to see Faison," Pierre admits.

"So Faison is the one on that yacht?" Sean starts asking questions.

"Yes."

"You arrived with him on Friday right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" Pierre asks.

"I'll ask the question for now. If I like what I hear I might answer some of your later. What is the plan to kidnap Katherine Delafield?"

"I don't know that, Faison said I was to tell Carl Henderson it was time to make his move. It's in his hands now to make that happen. I left a message with him just before your friend here came up to me," Pierre tells him.

"The six men that took Alex Merrick out to Faison Lair are they a separate group from the one's that have been here?" Sean asks.

Pierre is stunned, how does Donely know all of the things he does? "They were working out of London and you're right they are separate from the team here."

"Do you know anything about what kind of training they might have or any of their names?"

"That was never anything Faison discussed with me. I would communicate with the team leaders Carl Henderson and Matt Johnston and report back to Faison. I know the name of the team here, there's Marla Jensen, Ernest Marlowe, and Zach Peters." Pierre wants to give Donely as much information as he can. "I will tell you everything I know, I just can't go back to Faison, he'll kill me. I thought I was going to die when he cut my face wide open."

Sean realizes that Pierre is theirs now, he doesn't want to get away. "We didn't have names for two of them now we can match them to their pictures." Sean holds out his phone and Pierre tells him which one is which.

"How long have you know about all of this?" Pierre asks not really expecting an answer.

"The pieces were put together, and Ms. Delafield and I showed up that day. We have been working to foiling Faison's plans ever since." Sean tells him hoping to gain his trust some. "Our team would get pictures of anyone we suspected of being involved, our surveillance pay off."

"That was weeks ago, I most say I'm impressed," Pierre tells him.

"I have a call to make, Greene is going to stay here, you aren't going to try anything are you?" Sean asks.

"No, I won't try anything I'll be on my best behavior. I'm happy that I'm here," Pierre tells them.

Sean goes to the office in the warehouse to call Robert. They decide that they can get Pierre to the Metro Court unseen as long as it's before Kate leave the office. Greene will take him there and Sean will return to the office. When Greene has him inside the second suite she will call them and they will all head to the Metro Court.

Sean returns to find Greene and Pierre just sitting and talking. He does seem content to be here. Sean tells them the plan and then they leave the warehouse. Greene with Pierre first then Sean after he has locked up.

Pierre lays on the backseat while Greene drove to the Metro Court, she watched for a tail. Even though she didn't notice one she still took a few extra turns and doubled back once just to be sure. When they arrived Ryans and O'Conner were waiting downstairs for them. They greeted them both like they were old friends then the four of them went upstairs. Pierre is taking into the suite the security team has been using, they will wait there.

When the call comes in that they've arrived Sean goes down to get the others who are down in Kate's room. Anna has calmed down but is on edge. She knows Alex has some of the training she does, she just hopes Alex stays calm. Anna believes Faison won't let anyone hurt her if she doesn't give them a hard time. When Sean come in and says it's time to go she jumps to her feet. Anna wants to get every bit of information she can out of this guy.

Robert drives all four of them to the Metro Court they will send someone for Sean's car later. He notices the tail as soon as the pull out onto the street, could these guys be any more obvious, he wonders as he drives. He goes straight there he doesn't try to lose them. He parks in the lot and has to resist the urge to wave at them as he gets out.

Pierre jumps as the door bangs open, Anna storms over to him, "What is he doing with my sister?" She yells as she grabs him by the collar.

Pierre is sure she wants to kill him, "I don't know. She was brought here last night I know that much. She wasn't on board today when I saw Faison so she must have been taking out to a house Faison had set up." he is shaking as he answers.

"The Lair, what does he plan to do with her now that he has her?" She demands still hold on to his shirt.

"I don't know he's holding her in a cell he had set up there, it is a little bigger than a prison cell with two bunks, one for your sister and one for Ms. Delafield here," Pierre answers still shaking. They know so much, Faison had underestimated them. He wants to ask more questions but knows this is not the time.

"So Faison thinks Robert will trade me for my sister and Katherine is that it? There will be no trade. I will kill that man before I have to spend another minute alone with him." Anna yells at Pierre. He is trembling, he can feel her hatred. "You'd better start talking or you'll regret it."

Pierre has just wet himself, and a tear runs down his cheek. "Please don't hurt me I didn't know what I was getting into. Please, I want to help you I want Faison stopped, he is insane. Look at my face, he did this because I called you Anna Scorpio." Anna looks at the nasty scar on his left cheek, it runs from his ear to his chin and looks like it had been stitched back together by a drunk blind man.

Anna takes a step back this is not the man she is mad at, they need to get answers from him but this isn't the way. Anna sighs, then turns and walks away from him. Robert and Sean come over and sit with Pierre. "As you can tell we are not happy about what your employer has been up to. We want you to tell us every last detail you can think of about what Faison has planned," Robert says "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Scorpio, I can do that."

"You will sit here with Ash, she is the one that brought you to us. You ask her if you can call her that, but if I was you I'd stick with last names. Hers is Greene, these nice men over here are O'Conner and Ryans. They will stay here with you while you spill your guts got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"We'll be back when you're done. Ryans can you get him some clean pants to change into," Sean says, then the four of them head to the other suite.

As soon as they are in the other suite Anna starts pacing, she wants to make Faison pay for touching Alex. Robert want her to relax but until they have some sort of plan he knows that isn't going to happen. On the other hand, they have Kate who didn't miss Pierre say there is a spot in Faison cell waiting for her as well. She had walked over to the couch and sat down, she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. There were silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robert goes to Anna and stands in her path. "I'm fine Robert or I will be fine as soon as we have a plan. I know I should relax but right now I need to pace. You should go check on Katherine she isn't doing well." Anna tells him.

"Ok, but you have to promise you'll try to calm down some, remember we can't deal with Faison when we're emotional," he says then turn to see about Kate.

Sean was sitting by Kate but she doesn't seem to notice him. When Robert walk over Sean stands and moved away a little. As soon as Rober sits down Kate, leans into him and the tears really start. He wraps her in his arms and just lets her cry. When she seems to have cried herself out, he loosens his hold. "We will stop him he won't get away with any of this, I promise. I need you to stay strong, I know how scary this is. He wants to lock you up, but that isn't going to happen, OK," Robert assures her.

"You heard that guy there's a bunk waiting for me, so I can be caged up with Anna's sister. I can't do this Robert." she starts crying again.

"Yes, you can Kate. We are going to stop him. Even if you get to meet Alex the way Faison is hoping just stay calm don't give him any reason to hurt you. We will get you both out, you understand that right. We all hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does know we will rescue you." Robert promises.

Kate sits quietly in Robert's arms, she wipes away the last of her tears, after a few more minutes Kate excuses herself, she wants to go lay down, today has been very stressful. Anna has finally stopped pacing and is now sitting at the table with Sean. Robert picks up his phone to call Mac he needs to be updated.

This is going to be a long night but hopefully, by morning they will know enough to start planning. Lee had decided that Edwards was the best choice to go with him. If they're successful they should have a much better idea of how to plan their attack on the Lair. With any luck, Pierre will prove to be helpful and give them some useful information as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Metro Court

Lee and Edwards had gotten back in the middle of the night and were a little surprised to see their new guest. He was asleep on the couch when they came in. Timmins was sitting at the table so they asked him how he ended up here if Greene had taken him to Sean's warehouse. Timmins explained that Pierre had been very willing to help and was now working with them. It was decided to bring him here so that none of Faison people would follow them to Sean's warehouse and start snooping around there.

Although he didn't know many details about the personal Faison has working for him, he did know about the Lair. He had given them a very detailed description of the layout. This make's Lee happy, between what they were able to learn about the outside and Pierre had to say about the inside they should be able to come up with a very efficient plan of attack.

Timmins suggested that Lee and Edwards get some sleep, their bosses will be here first thing in the morning to start planning. "They aren't messing around either, apparently Anna scared Pierre so bad he peed himself. Who would have known she was the scary one?" Timmins said.

"You don't know the stories we've heard about those three. Not one of them should be underestimated. It's Anna's sister Faison has locked away, of course, she is going to go on the attack," Edwards tells him. Then he and Lee go to set some sleep.

Outside the Metro Court

Jensen sits in her car parked in the Metro Court lot, she took over at midnight. Marlowe had followed all four of them here, and none had left again. They most have ordered room service since they didn't leave to eat or go to the dining room. Now that Pierre had gone missing as well, at least with them all in one place the others were able to get some much-needed rest at least.

The last thing they had heard from Pierre was that it was time to take Delafield. His car is still down by the docks, his phone is still on but not being answered. It's just like when the others had vanished, they just disappear. Henderson had been working on a few different plans to get Delafield. Jensen had noticed she was almost always with at least one of them. Scorpio, Donely, and Devane liked to stay very close to her, Henderson had better expect at least one of them being there when they make their move.

Jensen decided she'll wait till around seven when her replacement arrives, then she'll wonder inside to see if any of them come out of their rooms for breakfast. She is curious about why the Scorpios had stayed here tonight, maybe it was a special night for them, or could it be they are on to Faison's plan and are up there planning something. Well if that's what it is they should have started that a while ago, she thinks, by the time they realize what's going on it will be too late and Delafield will be locked away with whoever the other lady is that arrived out at fort dread the other day.

Suite at the Metro Court

Kate comes out of her room, the bedside clock said it was only 6:15 but she could hear voices in the outer room. "Have any of you slept?" she asks as she enters the room.

"Yeah, we all got a little rest," Anna says, she seems more relaxed this morning. "We have a lot of planning to do, we were just going to talk to the team next door. Did you want to come with us?"

"Yeah as long as there's coffee," Kate answers. The fact that they are all now armed proves they are expecting trouble. When they enter the other suite Kate notices everyone, except Pierre, is also armed. She had always assumed her security team would be armed but she had never noticed their weapons before today. She also notices a pile of black vests on the couch, bulletproof vests she assumes. Then she sees the coffee pot and walks over to it.

"So how helpful was our friend here? Will anything he told you, help us?" Robert asks.

"Yes, he was inside the Lair and we have come up with a diagram of the layout of the main floor and basement." Greene spreads papers out on the table in front of them. "Apparently he never went upstairs so he couldn't help there. Lee and I were able to get a few pictures of the entrances. At least four of the men that came here with Alex are now acting as guards, they are armed with machine guns." Edwards explains.

"We will have to watch them for a while to see if we can time their movements, try to get in without being seen," Anna says. "We have vests for everyone, but I would like to avoid being noticed at least on the way inside. If we have to engage shot to incapacitate not kill, that is the last resort."

"Who's taking over from O'Conner, he was watching Faison last night right?" Robert asks.

"Fisher, he's just taking a shower then he'll head over there, O'Conner expects him at seven," Edwards told them.

"Pierre, when is Faison planning to go out to the Lair?" Anna asks him.

"From what I understood it would be after Katherine is taken out there he didn't want to chance being seen by anyone before that happened."

"I think you've earned an answer to one of your earlier questions Pierre," Sean says. "The six missing members of Faison's team have all been arrested. They had outstanding warrants and have all be extradited, not before they were all questioned by Robert's little brother who just happens to be police commissioner now. Smyth gave us enough information to confirm what we suspected when Robert talked to him."

"Really, that is very impressive. How did you make it look like they just vanished?" Pierre asked.

"Our surveillance is much better then Faison's, we made sure the PCPD knew when and where to move in so that it would go unnoticed," Robert told him. "That's all the answers you get for now."

The planning gets started, it will take some time before they have worked out one they feel will work the best. Kate is getting restless, she wants to be out of the suite but knows they aren't going to the office today. Maybe she can at least go and have breakfast in the restaurant if she goes with some of the team.

They want Lee and Edwards to stay and take part in the planning of the rescue mission. Greene and Ryans will go down first then Katherine and Anderson will head down a few minutes later. Anderson will stay by Kate's side while Greene and Ryans will be close by watching for trouble.

They head downstairs and find tables close to each other. While they sit eating Kate and Anderson talk about him, Kate doesn't really think she'll remember anything he has told her but wants to think about anything but why they are actually sitting together.

Peters had arrived to take over for Jensen, she tells him about wanting to do a walk around inside, hoping to see someone out of their rooms. Jensen and Peters walk into the Metro Court together, they figured it would seem like they were just going for breakfast when they came in together. They stop instantly when they see Katherine sitting with some guy they haven't seen before. Can they really be this lucky, maybe they can go over and convince her to leave with them, they are both armed. If they wait for Henderson it might take too long, besides they may not get another chance to get Katherine while the others aren't with her. Instead of waiting for Henderso, Peters just sends him a short text.

Jensen decided to act like a fan and approach her to ask for an autograph or a picture. Then while they are talking they will convince her to come with them. Jensen is sure they will succeed. They walk over to the table, as soon as they get close the man sitting with Katherine stands up, could he be armed? He sure is acting like it. That's ok, he's only one guy.

Anderson stands and puts himself between Faison people and Katherine. "You should just turn around and leave Ms. Delafield isn't going anywhere with you," he says.

"I don't know what you mean I just wanted to ask if I could take a picture with her," Jensen says playing innocent.

"Marla Jensen, don't play any silly games, we know who you are and who sent you," Anderson tells her.

Greene and Ryans were walking up behind Jensen and Peters when Peters suddenly pulls his gun and shoots Anderson. Kate screams as Peters and Jensen hit the floor as well, they were both hit from behind. Greene grabs Kate and drags her out of the restaurant. She pulls out her cell and dials, as soon as Robert answers she yells, "911, Anderson down, I'm bringing Delafield in," she hangs up without waiting for a response. The elevator opens just as they get there before anyone can get off they run inside. Greene still has her gun drawn so when she yells close the doors the woman closest to the buttons does as she's told. No one on the elevator asks any questions they just watch the two women.

"He just shot him. That guy shot Anderson." Kate is in shock and just keeps repeating this over and over. Robert and Anna are waiting for them when the elevator doors open. They take Kate from Greene, she willingly goes with them, as they lead her into her suite.

Lee, Edwards, and Sean had already gone downstairs. The police have already been called, and hotel security has the still unconscious Jensen and Peters handcuffed. Ryans is applying pressure to Anderson's chest wound when Sean, Lee, and Edwards arrive. Sean asks Ryans what happened, and he gives him a quick recap. Sean then tells Edwards to stay with Ryans, they police are going to want to take a statement either here or at the station. Lee will go to the hospital with Anderson to keep them informed about his condition.

Mac arrives with several of his men just after the ambulance. He heads right to Sean to find out where Kate is. Sean tells him she was rushed upstairs and out of harm's way, and that Ryans witness the shooting and had knocked out one of the assailants. After Mac has talked to the detective in charge, he and Sean head up to the suite to check on Kate.

When they get to the door Sean knocks so his friends don't shoot him when they come through the door. "Hey it's Sean and Mac's with me, we're coming in." Then Sean unlocks the door and they go inside.

Kate is on the couch with Anna, she is as white as a ghost and isn't saying anything now. She looks up when they enter, "Is he dead?" she asks her voice a little more than a whisper.

"No Kate he's not. He's should make it. When they get him to the hospital they will be able to tell us more. I sent Lee with him," Sean tells her.

Mac was standing with Robert, "Do you think she is ready to talk to me yet?" he asks.

"No you should give her a little more time, I think she's still in shock. Robin is coming over to check on her just to make sure everything is OK," Robert explains.

Greene comes over to Mac to see if he wants to take her statement or if she should go and talk to one of the other officers. Mac tell her he will take it and they move over to the table to talk.

Loki's Wake

The news of the shooting and attempted abduction of Katherine Delafield is spreading quickly. Faison can't believe what he is hearing as he watches the special report. How can these people be so stupid, not only did they mess up and try to take her in front of a room full of witnesses they shot whoever she was eating with. As if that wasn't bad enough the two that were responsible also got arrested. How much do they know and will they talk? Faison starts pacing, how does this keep happening here? Everything he plans keeps going wrong.

Faison picks up his phone and calls Henderson. Once again he demands his presence as soon as possible. He had better have some answers about what happened and how it went so terribly wrong. Henderson had heard about the shooting and was already on his way to see Faison. He should be arriving shortly. Faison lights a cigar and sits at his desk to wait.

When Henderson arrives he hesitates before boarding, he's sure Faison will be furious, and that all of this will be taken out on him. He takes a deep breath then boards, the longer he makes him wait the angrier Faison will be. Henderson knocks then opens the cabin door. Faison is sitting at his desk, as soon he sees Henderson he picks up the closest thing to him, a small jade carving, and throws it at him. Henderson tries to avoid it but is hit in the shoulder. If this is how this meeting starts he knows by the end of this meeting he could be in real trouble.

"The first thing I need to tell you is they were acting on their own. I would never have told them to try what they did," Henderson says. "I was in the shower, when I got out I had a text from Peters." He pulls his phone out and reads the text, "We have eyes on Delafield, Scorpio Donely and Devane are not with her. We are making a move while we can." Henderson stops reading and looks up, "I tried calling both him and Jensen and got no answer, they must have already been acting on their plan."

"You have no control of your team, why did I put you in charge? You keep failing." Faison yells.

"I would never have ordered them to try that. I know how important this mission is to you."

"They don't listen, I should have put someone else in charge. How could I make such a mistake?"

"I will fix this. You didn't make a mistake sir. I will bring Delafield to you," promises Henderson.

"WITH WHO? PIERRE AND THE OTHER GUY." Faison yells and picks up another object off the desk.

"I'll get it done by myself if I have to, give me two days. I will get her for you." Henderson tries to hide his fear. Right now is not the time to tell him that Pierre has now gone missing as well. He'll let Faison find that out for himself.

"Fine, you have two days. And Henderson, don't fail me, or that will be your last mistake," threatens Faison. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

As Henderson turns to leave he sees Faison's hand raise, but he doesn't stick around to see what was thrown at him this time.

Metro Court

Ryans and Edwards have returned to the suite. Edwards wants to help, both Ryans and Greene have given their statements, so they went over to the other suite to join O'Conner and Pierre. They are hoping to take advantage of the down time, no one is leaving the other suite anytime soon.

Sean had just gotten off the phone, Lee had updated him about Anderson. The bullet misses all major organs and he should make a full recovery. Sean is telling the others this when Robin and Patrick come back into the main room.

"I gave her a sedative to help her relax, she is still in shock," Patrick tells them. "After she's had a little bit of rest you can talk to her Mac."

"Thank you, Patrick, other then that is she's OK?" Robert asks.

"Yes, she wasn't hurt." Patrick then asks, "Robert I need to know something, is my family safe?"

"Patrick, none of you would still be walking around Port Charles if I thought any of you were in danger. We have a plan in place to get all of you to safety the moment that changes." Robert adds, "If you want we can put that plan into motion right now. All though, you'll have an angry wife if that's what you decide."

"We aren't going anywhere, not yet. Patrick, I've already told dad that we will go where ever he wants, but only if it's necessary," Robin ensures him. "Why did they try to grab Kate like that? I mean I know she's being targeted, but to try like they did, it doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't. We think when they saw Kate and none of us were around, they tried to take her without having any real plan in place," says Anna. "Mac do you know if Jensen or Peters have said anything yet?"

"From what I've been told they are being less the cooperative, so we're going to let them sit for a while. Robert if you want to come with me later we can both try talking to them," Mac says.

"Yeah, I'd like that Mac." Robert goes to get a cup of coffee, this was not how today was suppose to go. Faison is going to be desperate now, the other men out at the Lair may get brought in to go after Kate. "Mac, I want some of your officers here, our people can only do so much, and Faison will try again."

"Yeah, I'll get on that," Mac pulls out his phone to make the arrangements.

"Hi Katie, are you feeling any better?" Robert asks when he sees her enter the room.

"Yeah, I feel a little more relaxed," Kate answered as she wraps her arms around herself. "I'm sorry I wanted to go downstairs earlier."

"Hey this isn't your fault," Robert says as he walks over to Kate and hugs her. "Look, we knew this could happen and your team did their job, you are safe. Anderson should make a full recovery."

"That's good."

Robert leads her to the couch, "Just come sit, Mac's going to want to ask you some question in a little while, OK. Greene and Ryans have already given their statements but he needs to hear your account as well."

"Yeah, I can do that. Anderson's going to be OK?" Kate asks.

"Yes he's should be fine," Robert assures her again.

Mac comes over to them, so Robert goes and joins Sean Anna and Edwards. They have been talking about the plan to rescue Alex. "We have a few different options for when we make our move. The info Pierre gave us should help us get to her quickly," Sean tells him.

"Robert I don't want to wait very long, the longer she's there the more I worry about what he's doing to her," Anna says.

"No you're right we need to get her out of there and soon. We need to make sure we have a foolproof plan we can't rush this though." Robert says, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. We need to send someone out there to watch the activity, time the movement of the guards and collect any intel they can."

"Ryans, Greene, Timmins, and O'Conner are all next door. I think we should send two of them out there just in case. That way there's backup if needed" Edwards tells them.

"OK, send whoever has had the most rest, we can't have anyone falling asleep out there," says Robert. Edwards gets up and leaves.

The Lair

Alex sits in her cell, she doesn't know what is going to happen to her. She knows the man she was brought to was Cesar Faison, and that he's obsessed with Anna. Why does he want her though, and is this all part of a plan to get to Anna? For now, she will do what they want, as long as she cooperates they've mostly left her alone. She also wonders why there's a second bunk. Could it be for Anna or is there someone else in danger of ending up in here with her?

"Time for supper," calls her guard as he enters the room. "You could've had a roommate join you today, but the team here keeps messing up. I'm sure you won't be alone much longer though."

Alex takes the tray then sits down on her bunk, she doesn't talk to her guard. If she doesn't talk then she can't say something to make them mad.

"You can talk to us, you know," he tells her.

"Thank you for my meal," Alex says.

"That's OK I'm sure you can be encouraged to talk when our boss arrives." Still, she doesn't answer. "From what I understand my boss is not someone you want to cross."

"Faison, his name is Cesar Faison and he is a monster that is obsessed with my twin sister. I'm sure I'm here to be used as some kind of pawn in another one of his sick plans to take her away from her family. I helped her recover from the amnesia and seizures she suffered from after the last time he kidnapped her and tore apart her family. If you don't know who you're working for maybe you should look him up." Alex stood and glared at him, "Are you DVX? He is, and they aren't nice people. Have I talked to you enough for one day? I am not causing any problems for you and I would like to be left alone now." Alex vents then goes back to eating.

The guard stares at her for a while then turns and walks away. She knows more about the man he works for then he does.

Greene and Ryans had been watching the Lair for most of the afternoon, the guards mostly stay at the main entrance, and they walk the perimeter about every 45 minutes. The back entrance doesn't get much attention, so they assume it's either securely locked up or has video surveillance or both. Once it gets a little darker they will move in to try and get a better look. Pierre will be questioned about that as well.

PCDP

Robert watches as Mac and Detective Falconeri question Jensen. They had already talked to Peters, and he still wasn't talking. If they can't get her to talk then Robert will just go back to the suite he isn't interested in wasting any more time and he doesn't think they know anything useful anyway.

Robert has heard enough, he goes over and knocks on the door. Mac lets him in they do this to see if his presence might have the same effect as it did with Smyth. Just like Peters though she doesn't react to him being there. "She isn't going to give us anything, it's Henderson we need, these two are just his minions and now face jail time for attempted kidnapping and attempted manslaughter. You understand that you will be going to jail right?" Robert says. "I would have thought Faison would have hired smarter people, you two really messed up this morning. Oh, and just so you know Katherine had bodyguards guards with her this morning. Your partner shot one but the other two were who knocked you and Peters out. You guys really suck at your job."

"It's not our fault the other kept disappearing, we would have been able to pick up Delafield with enough people," Jensen says, she took offense at what Robert had said.

"No, it's our fault. Faison shouldn't have hired people with outstanding warrants that my brother here was more than happy to arrest." Robert says.

"Yes picking Smyth up seconds after you walked away from him was very satisfying," Dante says with a smile.

A flash of anger crosses Jensen's face, it's clear they have been underestimating Scorpio, and what he had been up to, even why Delafield was spending so much time at their office. "So Delafield's had protection this enterer time hasn't she?"

"Yes, from the time she got off the plane. We knew she was a target and we will not take chances where Faison is concerned. If only we had been aware of the threat to Alex." Robert says, fishing to see if she knows about her. "Now unless you have anything useful to tell us you will be heading back to your cell."

"I don't have anything else to say," Jensen tells them. She didn't know who Alex was, that must have been the other person that was going to be held out at fort dread. Mac and Robert leave the room, knowing Jensen isn't giving anything away.

"I want to get back to the suite, thanks for sending over the two officers. I know he'll try again. We need Kate to stay put. I'm not sure how she's going to feel about that but I don't want her to have another run in with Faison's people or give them a chance for another desperate attempt. She could be injured or worse," Robert says.

"Come on Robbie we aren't going to let that happen. Besides I don't think Kate's going to want to leave that suite anytime soon, either," Mac tells him.

Metro Court – Later that night

"If we move in on the Lair before Faison is out there we need to plan to take him at the same time. We can't take a chance that he will find out what happening out there and him getting away, again." Robert says.

"Yes, but I think that this should wait until morning. We're not as young as we once were and we are still waiting for the intel Ryans and Greene will bring us. We all need to get some sleep and the team can get some rest as well," said Sean. "We can get a fresh start in the morning and make a solid plan."

"I don't think I can sleep, not as long as Alex is out there."

"Anna you need your straight if you're going to help get Alex back, we need you at your best," Sean tells her.

"We can't get anything else done tonight, Anna. All we're doing here is spinning our wheels. Sean's right we need to take a step back, come back with clear heads. We can't take the chance of making a mistake," Robert adds.

"Yeah, you're both right. Take me home Scorpio," Anna finally agreed.

Katherine had spent most of the evening on the phone with James. He needed to know she was OK, and she just wanted him to stay on the phone and keep talking so she didn't have to think about what had happened earlier. Robert and Anna come over to say goodnight, they were heading home. Kate looked at the clock, it's already one in the morning.

As they leave Robert tells to officers they are leaving for the night, everyone else is in for the night. They walk to their car watching the lot for anyone watching them. They don't see anyone. Anna stares out into the night on the way home, lost in thought. How is Alex doing? What are they doing to her? Faison better not touch her. Would he touch Alex, using her as an Anna replacement? When they get to their house, Anna is brought out of her thoughts.

"Well, of course, there'd be a note waiting for us tonight," says Robert when they get to the door. They walk inside then he reads it. "I won't deny that not getting Delafield was disappointing, but I know something you don't. I have someone very special already. I will get Delafield, then we will all see each other and only a few will be leaving," Robert looks at Anna as he finishes reading. Anna rubs his arm. "Kate can not leave that room until this is all over. I don't care what she says," Robert insists. "It's bad enough he has Alex, and I only want to worry about getting one person we love out."

"At least he still thinks we don't know about Alex. You and Sean are right we need to get some sleep. We make our plans in the morning, then move in tomorrow night. We need to stop him before this goes any further," Anna says.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robert wakes up early the next morning, with Anna's head on his chest. Robert smiles down at her, he will never get tired of waking up like this. He brushes the hair off her face and just watches the beautiful love of his life sleep. He knows if she gets her way, tonight they will go after Alex and there will be a showdown with Faison. He has to be the one to face off against Faison. He would love to freeze time and just stay like this. Anything could happen tonight, and he knows there are no guarantees they will all come back.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Anna asks sleepily.

"For a while," he tells her. "You always look so peaceful when you sleep, I love seeing you look so peaceful."

Anna looks up at him, "In your arms I find peace, I love you so much, Robert."

"And I love you." He kisses her, "If we go after them tonight you have to come home to me."

"I will," Anna promises him, then returns his kiss. Their hands move over each other's body, a hunger grows in their kiss. There's a part in both of them that fears this could be their last morning together, though neither of them will admit that. They take their time touching, kissing, caressing each other. "We can't lose this ever again."

"Never." Robert takes her in his arms, pulling them together. They make love passionately. After, they hold each other tightly not wanting to let go. "We better get moving, we have some planning to do before tonight. They get up and go shower together, before leaving for the Metro Court.

Metro Court

Sean answers the door when they get there, "I was hoping you two would get here before room service did, I assumed you didn't eat before coming here."

"Good morning Sean, you're right we didn't," Anna tells him.

"Good, after we've eaten and had some coffee we get down to it. I've been thinking and you're right Anna we need to make our move tonight. We can't give Faison time to plan anything else," Sean says.

"We had another note waiting for us last night." Robert takes the note out of his pocket and shows Sean. "We move tonight, he doesn't get any more chances."

Anna walks over to Kate who hadn't come to see the note even though they would have let her read it too. Kate looked like she had been up all night, "Good morning Kate. How are you doing today?" Anna asks as she sits down beside her.

"Tired, I kept waking up last night, I was seeing Anderson get shot over and over. Should I assume in that note he threaten to come after me again?" Kate asks.

"Yes, and to brag that he has Alex, but he isn't going to get that chance. He still thinks he has the upper hand, so we need to move quickly and caught them all off guard," Anna explains.

There's a knock at the door, "I hope that's breakfast, hopefully, some food and a lot of coffee will make me feel better," Kate says. Sean answers the door, and breakfast is wheeled in, they all sit to eat.

Loki's Wake

Faison wants to know if Henderson has come up with a plan to get Katherine yet. He has been trying to get ahold of Pierre, but he's not answering his phone. He hadn't talked to him since he gave the order to go after Katherine. He knows Henderson got that message, but when was the last time he saw him? Has yet another person run away from this job? What could be happening here?

Faison picks up his phone and calls Johnston. Faison tells he wants to two of the men there to come to the yacht this evening. They will be meeting with the remaining members of the Port Charles team. He explains that Henderson has promised to get Delafield by tomorrow night and will need help.

He then calls Henderson and tells him about the meeting later that night. Faison informs him there better be some kind of plan worked out by the time Henderson gets there. When Faison asks about Pierre, there's some hesitation then Henderson finally admits no one has seen Pierre in two days. He left the message then just vanished like the others.

After hanging up Faison sits and wonders, is Scorpio behind the disappearances? He can't be can he? Faison doesn't believe Scorpio could have been behind them but where are they going and what is scaring them away?

Metro Court

Tracy has come over to visit Kate, she could use a friend after yesterday, and doesn't want to interrupt while the other are making their plans. Greene and Timmins are in the suite with them, even with two police officers outside Kate feels better with them there. Again Kate wants to think about anything other than what's going on. "Greene, or can I call you Ash, are you and Ryans a couple?" Kate asks with a little smile.

Greene is shocked by the question, "Yes you can call me Ash. Um, I'm not sure I should answer that." Greene then adds, "I don't think it matters if we're a couple, we're here to do a job."

"That's a yes," Tracy says smiling.

"Do you want to openly be a couple? If you think that it would be a problem for your jobs, it wouldn't be." Kate tells her.

Timmins has taken an interest in the conversation now. "See you two need to go for it, I told you a married couple that run a business together can't have a problem with their employees dating," Timmins says.

"Well, the fact they're married business partners doesn't really have anything to do with it." Kate looks at them, "Do either of you know how Robert and Anna met?" They both shake their heads. "You know they were both WSB right?"

"Yes, of course," Greene answers, "but what does that have to do with it."

"Well, they met as WSB agents went they got an assignment together. They fell in love while on that assignment and ended up on the run from the DVX. After swimming to safety they ended up in a little village in Italy, where they got married. Back then the WSB didn't allow their agents to be married. It was discovered they were married and a plan was put in place that destroyed their trust and ended their marriage. It was years later before they learned the entire story and slowly they started finding their way back to each other. Once I was out of the picture that is," Kate laughs. "Faison tore them apart that second time as well, with the help of the WSB again. It took years, but they found they way back to each other again. They know there are things you can't deny and love is one of them. That's why they wouldn't have a problem with you two being a couple," Kate explains.

"How do you know all of this," Tracy asks "have you always know that?"

"I've pieced most it together, Robin told me lots of it when they were lost and since I've been here I've had long conversations with both Robert and Anna."

"Kate, can I ask you something now?" Greene asks, "I've heard that term before, it's usually family and friends that say it. How were they lost?"

"Faison kidnapped Anna and Robert went after her. There was a boat explosion, and it was reported they had all been killed. Anna ended up with amnesia and Robert was forced to do things he isn't proud of by the WSB to keep Anna and Robin safe, he could have no contact them at all. Years went by and everyone believed they were both dead then Robin found Anna in Pine Valley, Anna eventually got her memory back. Robert stayed away because he was too ashamed to face them, but eventually, he ended up here and saw Robin that's how everyone learned he was alive as well. Now instead of saying back when you two were dead, everyone says just says lost," says Kate.

"Now Faison is back again, no wonder they are so driven to stop him," Greene says.

"Yes but that's enough about him. Time to talk about something else," Kate insists.

Just then Greene phone rings, they have worked out a plan for tonight and they want to go over it with her and Timmins. "We have to go to the other suite, this ends tonight." Greene and Timmins leave the room.

Once the entire team is in the suite they get right to business. The will be three teams, Robert and Timmins will go to the docks and meet up with Fisher. There is usually only two crew members on board, so they will go on board and bring Faison in. There will also be two teams that move on the Lair, Anna, Lee and Ryans will go after Alex. While Edwards Greene and O'Conner move through the Lair incapacitating the guards. Mac and Dante have been asked to join them, to make arrests. Sean will stay in one of the vans and keep in contact with the teams. "Now that we're all clear about what we're are doing, we have a couple hours before we move out. Get some rest or use this time to eat whatever you need, everyone has to be ready," Robert tells them.

Robert, Anna, and Sean go to see Kate, they want to see how she is and spend some time visiting. Kate's happy they're back, Tracy had to leave and she isn't sure she'll be able to relax until they stop Faison.

"Is there any chance I could spend the night at the office? I need to do something and there I can play and hopefully, lose track of time," Kate asks when they come back.

"That's not a bad idea actually, that's a better place to rendezvous as well," says Anna.

"I'll talk to Mac about having the area patrolled," says Robert. "The officers in the hall can escort you, and with the camera's there they can watch the exterior, while everyone is locked safely away inside.

"I like it, we move out of here is groups, and if anyone picks up a tail, they lose it before heading to the office," Sean agrees.

"Let's order something to eat, we can finalize everything while we eat," Anna suggests.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

No one had noticed anyone tailing them on the way from Metro Court to the office, they all arrived in good time. They had gotten Kate out quickly and they believe unnoticed if anyone was still watching the Metro Court they must not have seen her leave. Mac and Dante are the last to arrive. Before finally coming in they had circled the office looked for anyone watching the building and saw no one. After hearing that Kate feels a little happier and she can relax a little more. When they start getting ready she decides it's time to excuse herself. They don't need her in the way and Kate's sure she'll worry more if she knows too much about what they're all doing tonight.

Robert double checks the other entrance it's still locked securely from the inside, the only way anyone can get in is through the main doors and they will be locked again once the teams leave. The officers that are staying with Kate will be able to let them in when they get back. Pierre has been put in the office Sean has been using, the phone and computer have been removed just in case. He has been cooperating with them but they still don't trust him completely. They won't give him a chance to contact any of Faison people, they need these little visits to be a surprise.

Robert and Timmins will the last to leave, giving the other teams time to get out to the Lair. They don't want to give Faison a change to warn anyone out there if he sees Robert coming.

Everyone is geared up, they all have a walkie-talkie, bulletproof vest and at least two guns of their choice. It's time to put this in motion. As they are heading for the door Robert stops Mac and Sean, "Don't be heroes just get this done and bring my team back here," Robert tells them, then they head out the door. He turns to where Anna is waiting, "Go get her Anna and bring her back but make sure you get out of there too." He pulls her close, "Oh, I do love you."

"I love you so much Robert, you come back to me as well," Anna tells him, they kiss then she turns and leaves.

The Lair

The two vans are parked down the road from the driveway, where they will not be seen by anyone coming or going. The two teams move into the trees and are quickly out of sight. The guards should be walking the perimeter soon. That should give the teams enough time to get inside before they return to the main entrance. Pierre had told them that the other door is locked from the inside, there is a large chain holding it closed so it isn't an option for entry. He also told them there are no camera's inside the Lair. Edwards' team will move in first, then Anna with Lee and Ryans will move in a few minutes after and make their way to the basement to get Alex. Mac and Dante are going in with Edwards, Greene, and O'Connor. Anna and Edwards are at the edge of the tree line watching the guards there are only two outside tonight. They wonder why but it works to their advantage, they will have about 15 minutes to get inside before the guards return to the main doors.

When the guards move away from the door, like they did while Ryans and Greene had watched, they turn and head to the right, the opposite direction of where the two teams wait in the treeline. They wait two minutes then Edwards' team make their way to the door, luckily it is not locked and they are inside in a heartbeat. They know if there are only two men outside there should be four men inside. Pierre has told them which rooms are being used by the men here. The team slowly makes their way to the first room they believe the men could be in, but find no one. They continue moving through the main floor looking room by room.

Anna's team waits three minutes before moving in, they will head for the stairs and Alex. They know there are two room in the basement. They will have to enter a smaller room, where there could be guards watching Alex before getting to the room with the cell and Alex. Lee enters the room first, the guard is taken by surprise and by the time he reaches for his gun there are already three guns pointed at him. The guard just puts his hands up, he knows they have the drop him. He is handcuffed and gagged then tied to a chair in the corner away from anything else in the room. They checked his pockets and find the keys for the cell. "That's one, I hope the others are having some luck finding the other guards," Lee says.

Again Lee enters the room first, covered by Anna and Ryans. Alex screams when she sees him with his gun drawn, but stops as soon as Anna enter the room. "Anna! Is it really you, Anna?"

"Yes Alex, I'm here,"

"I knew you would come for me."

Anna rushes to the door and unlocks it, the sisters hug as soon a the door is opened. Anna grabs her walkie-talkie, "Donely, come in Donely. We have Alex and we have one guard restrained, over"

"Copy that, stay put Devane, waiting for reports from E team, over," comes the response for Sean.

"Edwards here, we've covered the main floor, we've seen no one so far, over."

This worries both Anna and Sean where are the rest of the guards? There were only two outside, Lee said there should have been three. Where are they, it was a little to easy to get in here? Why hasn't the other team found any of them either?

"Donely wants us to stay down here, but let's move into the other room. We don't want anyone coming and untying our friend out there now do we?" Anna says and leads Alex from the room. The guard is right where they had left him. Now they wait for the word to move out, they will go out the back, the other team should have already cut the chain and they should get out without being seen.

"The main floor is clear, the chain has been removed, over," Edwards says over the walkie-talkie.

"Devane move out, over," Sean orders.

"Copy that, over and out." Anna looks at the team, "You heard him lets get out of here." They make their way up the stairs and through the hall, they move quietly but quickly. While they move they see no one and are out the door and across the yard in a matter of minutes. Anna opens the door and Sean greets them with a big smile.

"Hello lovely ladies, nice to see you again Alex," Sean says.

"Nice to see you, Sean. I wish it was under different circumstances," says Alex.

"A n' A are out and in the clear, over," Sean says into the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that," Edwards replies.

A few minutes pass and they wait for word from the other team. Suddenly they hear gunfire, Sean and Anna exchange looks "Get in the other van, I want all of you out of her now," Sean orders.

They don't argue, they're here to get Alex to safety. They can't chance sending anyone else back in either, they have to stick to the plan, Mac will call for back up now that shots have been fired. "Come on Alex time to get you out of here," Anna says and they leave.

Loki's Wake

Fisher had been watching the yacht all day, Faison has not left but Fisher hasn't seen him either. When Robert and Timmins join him, he tells them there are only two crew members on board. It shouldn't be hard to incapacitate them then find Faison, again Pierre's information about the yacht should be helpful.

Robert wants to run on board and drag Faison out, maybe he'd put up a fight and he would have to shoot him. He also knows that he has to do this properly though, they can't make any mistakes bringing Faison in. They wait till they see one of the crew come topside then they make their first move. They board the yacht and come up behind him, Timmins grabs him and covers his mouth. Robert walks in front of him, while Fisher watches for the other crewman. "We have no fight with you, but we can't have you warning the man below deck, can we? So I'm sorry, but we are going to tie you up," Robert tells him, "And please don't try and fight, this won't be for long."

The crewman nods and makes no attempt to get away. Before gaging him, he tells them where the other crewman is. Fisher and Timmins put him out of sight, then go to find the one. Robert goes to find Faison, he wants time with Faison on his own.

When his cabin door flies open, Faison was about to yell at whoever would dare to disturb him like that, but stopped. There standing in the doorway is Robert Scorpio, with his gun pointed at him. "Well, this is a surprise Scorpio, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Faison says with a lear.

"Oh let's not pretend you don't know why I'm here, Faison." Robert stepped further inside.

"You've missed me Scorpio, I'm touched," mocks Faison.

"Your people made a mess of that attempted abduction of Katherine. Did you believe we didn't know she was in danger and who was behind that?" asks Robert. "Katherine's had a security team in place since she landed here in Port Charles."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scorpio. Why would I want to harm Ms. Delafield?" Faison asks.

"I didn't say you wanted to harm her, but you would use her against me. You figured if you took Kate, then I'd come to her rescue. Then Anna would be alone, which you'd see as an opening to grab her again," Robert says.

"You think I would have to force Anna into coming away with me, we both know she's meant to be with me," Faison tries to convince him.

"Who are you trying to convince of that? I know for a fact she wants nothing to do with you," Robert insists. "You tried to make it look like Holly was sending notes that would indicate she was jealous. She came here and made it clear she wasn't behind them. That was your first strike"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Scorpio."

"Did you know Katherine didn't even know I was alive?" Robert asks. "Your notes lead her manager to look into personal security firms and came across my name. A few emails later and we had connected the dots and they draw a picture of you, strike two Faison," Robert tells him. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall."

Faison hadn't even thought about the fact Katherine might not know about Robert. Was it really just bad timing, or bad luck that Robert figured out the notes so quickly? It won't be easy to get Delafield, it might not even be worth trying now? Alex could be enough, Anna won't let her sister be held prisoner. "Well, you seem to believe I'm after Ms. Delafield. What if I gave you my word I won't lay a finger on her?" Faison asks.

"You won't be laying a finger on anyone except maybe your cellmate. I'm here to take you in Faison," Robert tells him.

"Oh, that won't be happening Scorpio," says Faison, as he looks over Robert's shoulder.

The Lair

Johnston heard the men coming up the stairs, who would be here? Faison wouldn't have called away two guards if he was expecting anyone out here tonight. Johnston quickly makes his way to the back staircase. When he gets to the main floor he looks around but doesn't see anyone there. He radios to the guards outside, who quickly appear in the main doorway. When Johnston heads towards them he doesn't notice the chain laying on the floor by the back door. "We have company, I heard people go upstairs. Someone must be here looking for our guest," he tells them quietly.

"That was the front door, I think the guards just came inside," O'Connor said, he's closest to the stairs. The team turns they have to go after those guards first, at least they know where they are. The team is back down the stairs quickly, O'Connor looks around the corner in the main hall, he holds up three fingers. They still have the numbers, suddenly there a shot fired, it would have hit O'Conner just seconds before. Quickly Edwards and Mac move to the other side of the doorway, they are now on the defensive.

"PCPD, lower your weapons," Mac calls out.

"That's not gonna happen, cop," yells back one of the guards. "You have nowhere to go."

"We have you outnumbered and there's back up on the way." Dante had called it in as soon as there was a shot fired. Another shot comes their way.

Sean watched the other van leave then impatiently waits to hear anything from the team still inside. Another shot rings out, who's shooting at who? He grabs his walkie-talkie, "What's going on, has anyone been hit? I need a status report over."

"They shot at us first, we returned fire. None of us have been hit, over," Greene answers.

Sean breathes a sigh of relief, he doesn't want anyone injured. Then there's more gunfire, Sean stares out into the night. They better hurry up and get out of there.

The three guards start shooting again, the team has no choice but to return fire. Edwards goes down, they keep firing, Then they notice the return fire has almost stopped, they cease fire. "DON'T SHOOT, I'm putting my gun down. The other two are down, I give up." Yells one of Faison's men as he comes into sight with his hands over his head.

When the shooting had stopped, three people lay on the floor. Edwards has been shot in the shoulder, and two of Faison's men. One has been shot in the chest and the other in the leg. Mac hopes the back up will get there soon. Dante walks over to the man that surrendered and places him under arrest. Mac goes over to talk to the man who was shot in the leg. "You're Johnston correct? Where are the other two guards?" Mac asks him.

"I'm bleeding here, how about some medical help?" Johnston snaps.

"Greene, once you're done with Edwards, come take a look at this leg," Mac tells her. "Not a doctor but it's about all we've got. Now, are we going to get ambushed while trying to save you two?" O'Connor had already gone over to the other guard and was now applying pressure to his wound.

"There's only one other guard here tonight, but he's busy with someone else, he shouldn't come up here," Johnston finally answers.

"Oh that's right, Dante would you go get our friend from downstairs. He can wait here with the others," Mac says. "We have already removed your prisoner, Johnston. Where are the other two men?"

"They went into town for the night, everyone needs a night off now and again," says Johnston.

They hear the sirens, and then the room fills with police officers followed by some EMTs. "Donely, come in. We have four in custody, the other two aren't here, your team is coming out, over," Mac says into his walkie-talkie.

"Copy that, over and out," Sean answers.

Greene and O'Connor come walking up to the van, and climb in to join Sean, "Where's Edwards?" Sean asks.

"He was shot in the shoulder it looks like a nice clean through and through, but they are insisting he goes in and has it looked at," Greene tells him. "Mac and Dante are going to the station when they take Faison's men in so I think we can head back to town."

DSPS Office

"You two can stay up here if you want, I'm going to take Alex downstairs," Anna says to Lee and Ryans as they enter the main office. "Come with me Alex, Kate's room is nicer than sitting around in my office."

Kate's jumps up when the door open, Anna and Alex walk in. "Sorry to intrude I just thought we'd be more comfortable waiting for the others to get back down here with you," Anna says as they enter.

"You got her out," Kate smiles then goes and hugs Anna. "This is great, how long until everyone else is back?"

"It's hard to say for sure. We got sent back here as soon as we heard some gunfire. Oh sorry, Kate this is my sister Alex, Alex this is Kate."

"It's nice to meet you Alex. I'm glad we're meeting here and not where you just came from. I was meant to join you there, so I could be your cellmate," Kate tells her.

"Oh really? It is nice to meet you here then. This is a much nicer place to make new friends," Alex smiles.

"Is everyone else OK? You said there was gunfire."

"We were already in the van, we didn't see anything. We had the target and our job was to get her to safety and that's what we did," Anna tells her.

There's a knock at the door, then Ryans and Lee come in. "Do you mind if we wait here as well? We ordered some pizza," Ryans asks.

"Well since you ordered food, sure you can," Kate answers. "But how can you guys think about food right now?"

"We can't do anything else but sit here and wait, our part of tonight's mission has been completed. So waiting for pizza at least gives us something positive to think about. That and I'm starving," says Lee.

"Anna is Faison in Port Charles?" Alex asks. "I saw him, but I'm not sure where that was, it was on a boat though."

"Yes he is, but he is being taken care of as we speak," Anna answers.

"OK, just one more question. The last time I was here, I know there wasn't a music room down here. Why is there one now and why is it called Kate's room?" Alex asks.

"That's because you have an amazing brother-in-law. Robert didn't want me to be bored since I was spending my days here. He ordered the piano then Robin and I figured out what else was needed and now my room is where everyone likes to hang out," Kate answers.

"Robert did this for you, so you're connected to him like I'm connected to Anna. Is that's why Faison wanted to kidnap you too?" Alex guesses.

"Well, I have a history with Robert and we still care for each other. Faison apparently felt Robert would come to my rescue if I was in danger," Kate explains.

They sit and talk trying to pass the time while they wait for the others to return. Finally, the door opens again, "Look what was waiting for us when we got here," O'Connor says as he opens the door. Then he walks over and puts the pizza boxes on the table.

Greene and Sean walk in right behind him. When Ryans sees Greene walk in he gets up to go to her but stops. Greene doesn't she walks straight to him wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "Ash what are you doing?" Ryans asks a little shocked.

"It's OK, we don't have to try and hid our relationship, isn't that right Anna?" Greene says.

"That's right if it's meant to be no one can stop it," Anna answers with a smile she looks up to see both Sean and Kate smiling back at her. "Robert and I would never stand in the way of love." As she looked around she noticed not everyone had come back, "Where's Edwards?"

"He went to the hospital, he was shot in the shoulder, it's not serious but it needed to be looked at," Sean explained. "Two of Faison's men were also injured but nothing life-threatening. Mac and Detective Falconeri have gone to the station all four men are being charged with kidnapping."

"So now we're just waiting for Robert's team to check in right?" Kate asks.

"Yes, he should be back anytime or at least phone in," Anna says.

Anna tries to be patent but it doesn't last long. He should have been back by now, without thinking about what she's doing Anna starts pacing.

Loki's Wake

Fisher and Timmins walk out of the cabin they had put the crewmen in, and start walking towards Faison's cabin but hear other voices. When they get closer they see four men walking away from them and right towards Faison's cabin. They recognize Henderson and Marlowe, the other two could be part of the team that brought Alex to Port Charles. They see the four men draw their weapons as they get to the door, Robert's in trouble.

"You think you have me this time don't you Scorpio? Always so full of yourself, so overconfident," Faison taunts Robert.

A shot rings out and Robert falls forwards to the floor. Then there are more shots fired from outside the cabin, the men at the doorway turn to return fire at whoever behind them. Fisher and Timmins had taken cover, when Faison's men turned to face them they see one man fall having been hit, one down. Both sides are on the attack, Faison's men try to take cover as best they can in the small hallway. The two side aren't giving up, then Marlowe is hit and goes down, at almost the same time Fisher gets shot in the shoulder. Timmins is distracted when he sees Fisher go down. It was enough to give Henderson a free shot at him, Timmins takes a bullet and goes down as well, luckily his vest protects him but knocks the wind out of him. Henderson and Baker check their fallen men, both are dead.

When the shooting stops Faison wanders over to see what had happened. He watches as Henderson and Baker walk towards Scorpio's fallen men, still hold their guns on them. He wasn't expecting to get grabbed by behind, "You think I would have come here without some protection?" Faison feels Robert's gun dig into his back. The bullet that had hit him had winded him but his vest had saved his life. "What, the only way you can beat me is by having a hired gun shot me in the back?" Robert hisses into Faison's ear. Then drags him back into the cabin, and orders him to sit back down. Robert then ties him up.

Henderson and Baker don't hear the exchange behind them, they keep moving forward, not sure if either of the downed men are dead. The one hit in the shoulder stares up at them trying to reach for his gun, but Baker kicks it away. They grab Fisher and pull him to his feet, as Timmins draws in a shape breath. "Grab that one too, we better take them to the boss," Henderson says. Once they are on their feet Fisher and Timmins are dragged towards Faison's cabin. The sight that waits for them surprises them both. Scorpio is still alive and is now standing behind Faison who's tied to chair with a gun to his head.

"Shot them, then shot Scorpio." Faison orders.

"You think I won't kill you, Faison?" Robert snaps back.

"Oh you might, but you will also be killing your own men, Scorpio," Faison replied, he thinks they may have the upper hand once again.

Henderson and Baker aren't sure what to do. They know if they shot so will Scorpio, they could get him before he shots them but maybe not.

"SHOOT THEM!" Faison yells.

They still don't shoot, Henderson raises his gun then brings it down on the back of Fisher's head. Baker quickly follows suit and knocks Timmins out. Then they both point their weapons at Robert. "Do you want us to kill him?"

"NO, take his weapon I need him alive, for now at least," Faison tells them.

Robert knows they have him and throws his gun down. Henderson and Baker quickly grab him and tie him up. Then once Faison in free they drag the other two men out of the room and tie them up as well.

"So Scorpio who will be coming to your rescue? Will the lovely Anna come and give herself to me to save your sorry life?"

"Anna will never go with you, she hates everything about you."

"Anna is meant to be with me, you will finally be out of the picture and she will be able to admit her feelings for me," Faison says.

"You're crazy Faison, killing me will only make her hate you more."

"Shut him up. I don't want to hear another word from him." Faison orders when he sees his men re-enter the cabin. Henderson gages Robert then hits him knocking him out. "There will be people come for him and the others, you need to be prepared. Are the others dead?"

"Yes, they are. we'll watch for the others." Henderson says then they leave the cabin again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

DSPS Office

Anna hasn't stopped pacing it had been over an hour since Sean's team had returned. Alex had tried to get her to sit down and eat something but she refused. "He should be back by now Sean. Something has gone wrong I can feel it." Anna insists when Sean steps in her path.

"I know Anna, I feel it too. First thing though, you need to calm down. If we're going in there after him we need a plan. Robert wouldn't let you go out on an assignment all worked up like this," Sean tells her.

Anna knows he's right, they need a plan and she needs to get ahold of herself. She lets Sean lead her over to the table where she takes a seat, and Kate brings her a cup of coffee. The others had left the four of them alone in Kate's room. Alex came and sat with Anna, "He's going to be fine Anna, you and Sean are going to get him out and everything is going to be fine. I know it." Alex says and takes her sister's hand.

"Are we planning here or did you want to go up to your office? Everyone else is upstairs waiting." Sean asks.

"I think it needs to be a small team that goes in, with the best training. We can have the other on the docks as back up. I also think we need to use a distraction to keep Faison guessing," Anna says.

"So planning here then," Sean says, and sits down, as a little smile forms on his lips. It didn't take Anna long to get it back together.

"Alex I'll need your help. We won't be in danger, but I need you to come with us when we go get Robert and the others," Anna says.

"Whatever I can do to help Anna you can count on me," Alex tells her.

"Sean get Lee down here, he's coming in with us, whoever's left that isn't injured will be our back up. We better call Mac as well, he's going to want to know about this." Anna's herself again, her training kicking in, there is a rescue mission to plan. "Alex, we need to go get changed. We'll run to my house and find something better for you to ware. Sean talk to Pierre some more, there may be another way to get on board, find out everything you can about that yacht. I think the missing guards from the Lair must have been on board. Get O'Connor to go out to The Star Dust to see if Henderson or Marlowe are still out there. We need to have some idea of who all may be on that yacht."

"You've got it, Anna, go get ready. I think I know what you're planning. We'll have the information we need by the time you two get back." Sean says but looks at Alex with some concern.

"Don't worry about this Sean, he won't lay a finger on either of us. Besides Alex does have some of the same training I do," Anna tells him, then she and Alex head out of the room.

"What is she talking about, what is Anna planning?" Kate asks Sean after they had left.

"They are going to try some misdirection. You know have two Anna's walk in there. Faison won't know which one Anna is and that will give us all some more time to get everyone out." Sean tells her.

"Is that a good idea? I mean couldn't you all end up hurt," Kate worries.

"Katie there is always a risk to what we do. All we can do is go in with a reasonably good plan. We don't see failure as an option," Sean tells her.

...

When Anna and Alex return Sean and Lee are downstairs with Kate the others are all milling about in the offices. When the two of them walk in they stare as the twins go by. When the door opens to Kate's room the sisters walk in, they are dressed in matching outfits. Their walk matches each other almost perfectly. When the first one talks neither Sean or Kate can be sure which sister it is. Lee just stares like the others upstairs had.

"We want to walk into his cabin just like this. Sean you and Lee will lead us on board but stay out of Faison's sight at first."

"Ok Alex, we can do that," Sean says.

"Can you actually tell us apart Sean?" Anna asks.

"No I couldn't actually," Sean smiles "but I figured if you were testing us, it would make sense Alex would act like you giving orders."

"That is amazing when you two try it's almost imposable to tell you apart," Kate tells them.

"Do we have any more information about Loki's Wake? Or where Henderson or Marlowe are?" Anna asks taking a seat at the table.

"There's only one way on board and the cabin Faison uses as his private suite is at the end of a short hallway again only one way in," Sean tells her. "Pierre did give us a better idea of the layout and what room people may be hiding in if they're planning to ambush us. They're going to know we're coming for our people."

"There is no one out at The Star Dust, O'Connor even went by the Metro Court to see if he could spot anyone watching for Kate there, he didn't see anyone," Lee adds.

"Ok, so we have as many as four armed men and Faison to deal with. Let's hope Robert and his team took out a few of them for us," says Sean. "Mac wants to meet us down on the docks he insists on it actually."

"That's fine, we should get going though, it time to go get my husband back," Anna says and leads them out of the room.

Loki's Wake

"Scorpio this is not how I saw this ending, once I had Anna I was going to let you leave with the piano player, you could have second place. Now I guess I'll just have to have you killed after Anna and I have left. It's probably better this way, now you won't be around to come after us," Faison says.

Robert is still gaged and can't answer. There is hatred in his eyes. How could he have ended up like this where had those other men come from? He had seen blood on Fisher's shoulder and hoped he and Timmins were both alright. Robert knows that this isn't over yet. By now there is sure to be a plan being worked out to come and get him and the others out. He just has to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

"What are you thinking about Scorpio? Is there a merry band of heroes on their way here to rescue you? I think my men will stop them, don't you? All I want is Anna then this will be all over." Faison puffs on his cigar staring at Robert. He knows he only has two men left, but won't share that bit of information.

Robert stares back, is there concern in his eyes. Maybe Faison isn't so sure of his plan this time, Robert now feels more confident. Of course, there will be people coming for him and it won't be that long before they get here. The look in his eyes goes from hate to confidence. He will win this time, Faison will not ruin his life again.

"What is it, you think you know something I don't?"

Robert just starts back smiling even with the gage in his mouth.

"Scorpio I will be leaving here with the lovely Anna, not you. You, on the other hand, will not be leaving here at all. I promise you that." Faison watches Scorpio but his expression doesn't change. "What are you smiling about? Don't you understand this is the end of you?" Faison comes and pulls the gage out of his mouth.

"Thank you, I've never really been a fan of being gaged. Well, there was that one time," Robert smiles.

"Have your little fun Scorpio. You might as well enjoy what little time you have left," Faison threatens.

Robert doesn't speak he knows it will bother Faison more if he just sits there smugly smiling at him.

"So you think you can get out of this do you, Scorpio? That isn't going to happen, not this time. There is no deal to be made with anyone." Faison anger is starting to build. Robert still just sits there smiling, he can see Faison's frustration growing. "I will leave here with your wife and you will be dead. Why are you smiling Scorpio?"

"I just have a wonderful view," Robert answers he smiles even bigger now.

...

When they arrived at the docks Mac is waiting for them. Anna and Alex walk up to Mac and he does a double take, "That's very good, now which one of you is Anna?"

The two women just look back at Mac but neither of them answer. "Oh they won't tell Mac, they believe you will try and stop Alex from going on board and that will really mess up our plan," Sean explains. "We have back up that will wait on the docks while Anna, Alex, Lee and myself board the yacht. If you come with us you have to follow our orders commissioner, we are handling this as a WSB maneuver."

Mac thinks about what Sean has just told him, he could go on board but he might just get in their way, their training dims any he has. "I'll wait out here, but if there's gunfire I'm boarding that yacht, understood." They all look at Anna and Alex, who exchange a glance then both nod. Mac continues, "I've been here almost ten minutes and I haven't seen any movement on deck, they most all be below deck laying in wait for whoever's coming."

"K thanks, let's get this done," Sean says then the four of them move towards the yacht, Lee and Sean take the lead with Anna and Alex bringing up the rear, they all have their guns drawn as they board.

There is no one waiting for them, they see no guards anywhere. This must be some sort of trap, Sean and Lee move ahead still seeing no one. When they give the signal it's all clear Anna and Alex follow them below deck. They all see the two bodies, "It's just two we're looking for now. Everyone stay on your toes, they're here somewhere, just waiting for us. We have to find them first," Sean says just above a whisper.

"We're going after Robert, Faison won't hurt us."

"What if the others are in there as well?" Lee asks.

"Go look for them, if you don't find them come to us, because we'll need the backup." Then they both move past the two men and head for the cabin they know Faison will be in. When they get close they see Robert tied to a chair and Faison is walking back and forth in front of him. Robert is smiling and Faison seems to be getting upset with him. They don't see anyone else in the cabin. Where are the other two Anna wonders? She doesn't have time to think about that right now she and Alex need to confuse an already upset Faison and get Robert out of there.

"Oh, really you like this view? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Scorpio, this will be the last place you ever see," Faison hisses at him. Robert just keeps smiling, and Faison wants to punch him in his smug face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT SCORPIO?" yells Faison inches from Robert's face.

The smile never leaves his face, finally, Robert simply answers, "Our guests."

Faison turns and sees two Anna's standing in the doorway, their guns pointed at him. How did they get Alex out already, how could they have known he had her and where she was? He stared at the two women, he can't tell which one was which. "Well isn't this a surprise I knew someone would come after Scorpio, but I never dreamed it would be you, Anna, let alone you and your sister."

"Wondering how we knew about Alex and where to find her?" Robert asks. Faison glairs at him. "We've been watching your men run around Port Charles, so we knew where you wanted to take Katherine after you kidnapped her. You messed up though, your overconfidence let you down this time. We knew you were the one behind the notes and when the last one came bragging about already having someone we care about, we already knew you had Alex and where she was," Robert tells him, knowing it's better that Anna and Alex don't have to talk. They can imitate each other very well but he doesn't want to take a chance that could endanger either of them.

"No that's not possible how could they know?" Faison asks out loud but was talking to himself.

"I'm not sure what your people are worse at, tailing people unseen, or noticing when they had a tail. Either way, it worked well for us," Robert answers.

Faison is tired of Scorpio and wants to talk to Anna. "There's no need for guns ladies we can talk without those. Why don't you both put down the guns and come in and join us?" Faison offers.

"If there's no need for guns,"

"Then there's no need for ropes."

"They're right Faison, untie me, they'll put their guns down. Then we can all talk, what do you say?" Robert asks with a smile.

"SHUT UP SCORPIO!" How had they gotten past Henderson and Baker? Surely they hadn't come here alone, who else was here and how does he get out of here if they have already eliminated his men? "I think we need to come to some kind of agreement here. I leave with Anna then once we have left Alex can untie Scorpio here."

"I don't see that happening Faison you can't even tell which one of them is Anna, how can you be sure you'll leave with the right one?" Robert asks, he knows which one's Anna but is making sure not to give it away.

"I could shoot you, whichever one is more upset is Anna," Faison spites back.

"No that won't work Faison, it would just mean you and I would both be dead. They would shoot you where you stand."

Faison pulls out his gun and points it at Robert, "Come on ladies, who will be sad to see him go?"

"I would," they say together if their accents are different you wouldn't notice that right now.

"Oh, very good ladies. That's a great trick, do you perform at parties as well? Tell me which one of you is Anna or I shoot your beloved Robert."

"I am," again they answer in unison.

"That's not going to work Faison. You should just give up," Robert says.

There is a loud bang from the outer rooms, Faison looks up. "I think whoever else came with you lovely ladies may have just found my guards. Who's out there your little brother maybe or is it Donely come to meet his final destiny? Oh, how poetic it would be to finish you and Donely off on the same night Scorpio."

"You think your toy soldiers are a match for us. I can assume there are only two of you men left." Robert pauses to see if Faison reacts. "Since Alex is here with Anna I can guarantee that the men out at your Lair have been taken into custody. I saw the two dead men out there. So the only ones left are Henderson and the other guy that tied me up," Robert tells him confidently.

Had he really let his ego get the better of him this time? Scorpio seems to know everything that he had planned. Alex had only been here a couple of days and they had already rescued her, the attempted kidnapping was stopped instantly. There has to be a way out of this even if he doesn't get Anna this time. Once he has gotten away he'll start planning again.

"Untie me and we can talk, we can end this without anyone else getting hurt," Robert says.

"If I untie you what's stopping you from shooting me the second you're free?"

"Well for one your men took my guns," Robert answers with a little grin. "I give you my word I will not be the one to shoot you if that happens."

"I'm not stupid Scorpio! I know you want nothing more than to see me dead. I don't trust you anymore then you trust me," Faison insists.

There's another loud bang, even Robert looks towards the doorway this time to see if anyone is coming, he would have to warn Alex and Anna if there was.

The banging was the sound of Baker being knocked out, he had appeared out of nowhere it seemed, but he was alone and didn't see Sean and Lee. He was slammed into the door of the cabin they were putting him in, it was the room where the crewmen had been put. When they saw Lee and Sean they thought they might finally be let go. "This should be over soon, just stay quite a little long," Sean tells them as they tie up Baker. They have to be cautious, they still haven't found Henderson. As long as one of them is still wandering around on board the others could be in danger.

As they leave the cabin they see movement to their right, heading towards Faison's cabin. "Follow me, he can't get the drop on our people," Lee says as they move in on the Henderson. They see him stop just outside the door and draws his weapon, then he starts slowly approaching the door gun pointed into the cabin.

"Behind you," they hear Robert yell, they must all be in the cabin.

When Robert yelled one of the twins turned while the other kept their gun pointed at Faison. Again Faison was impressed at how well they move together, the one that still had her gun on him never even made a move to turn, it was like she just knew the other one would turn. So which one would have turned Anna or Alex? He still had no idea which one was which.

As the twin turned and pointed her gun at Henderson he started to realize there was no way this was going to end in his and Faison favor. He turns to run but sees Lee and Sean behind him, he fires at them. Lee returns fire but he was hit in the leg and his shot goes wild. Henderson crashes into the cabin pushing past both Anna and Alex. "This is it, Faison, there's two more outside. We have nowhere to go now." Henderson knows they've lost. "Faison, do we go out fighting?"

Sean stops to check on Lee who is losing a lot of blood, he has to ties a tourniquet around his leg before going after Henderson.

"Just stay calm Henderson no one else needs to get hurt here tonight," Robert says. "There will be more of our people waiting for you on the docks, even if you kill all of us in here they won't let you escape. They are most likely boarding as we speak."

"Just be quiet I need to think," Henderson snaps back, he is starting to come unraveled. He doesn't know who to point his gun at the twins or Robert. Faison will shoot Scorpio, so he points his gun at the twins.

While all of this had been going on Robert had been working on getting his hands free. Once they were free he waited for an opening. When Henderson had finally stopped fidgeting he made his move. In one fluid, motion Robert stood up and swang his chair around hitting Henderson with it knocking the gun out of his hands and Henderson to the floor.

Faison is the first to react, he shoots at Robert who is still moving. Robert is hit and falls to the floor.

"ROBERT NO!" Anna yells, she wants to go to him but can't move she has to keep Faison covered.

"Well, now I know who's who. Anna you will come with me, and you won't put up a fight or I finish him," says Faison who still has his gun pointed at Robert.

"Anna don't go anywhere near him," Robert says from the floor. "Strike three Faison."

"That's enough out of you, Scorpio," Faison takes aim.

The shot ring out, both Anna and Alex scream "NO." It isn't Robert that was shot though, they look up and see Faison stagger backwards then slump over his desk.

There's a stunned look on his face, "Donely I should have known you'd be here." Faison says as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, looking at Sean standing in the doorway.

"You have caused enough pain and suffering in your life time, it ends tonight," Sean tells Faison, he knows he has fatilly wonded him.

As Mac rushing into the cabin, he sees Faison fall down dead then looks around to see how everyone else is. Anna had rushed to Robert while Sean was handcuffing Henderson. "I'm OK Anna it's just a flesh wound. Come here." He takes her in his arms.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Anna yells, and smacks his uninjured arm then kisses him.

"I wasn't though," He smiles then kisses her. "We should get out of here, Mac we need a few ambulances here. Sean, did you find Fisher and Timmins? At least one of them was injured."

"No, we found the crewmen but we didn't find them yet," Sean answers.

More police officers are now coming on board, they are securing the scene. They will look for anyone left on board. Robert, Anna, Alex and Sean all head off the yacht, to wait on the dock for Mac. When the EMT's arrive one looks at Robert's arm it is just a flesh wound. Robert doesn't want to go to the hospital so he gets it cleaned up and bandaged there. Mac comes and joins them, "We have found everyone Lee and Fisher will be taken to the hospital they have both lost a lot of blood, Timmins is OK, he's talking to one of my officers giving his statement about what went on here tonight."

They watch as everyone is brought off the yacht, they see the first two bodies removed. A few minutes later when the third one come out Anna walks over to the stretcher, "Is this the one from inside the cabin?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need to see him I need to know he's truly dead." Anna tells the officer, he looks at Mac who nods.

"I think we all want to make sure this one's really dead this time," Mac says as he walks over to join Anna. Once they are all convinced Faison is dead, they let his body be loaded into the coroner's van.

"Do you want our statements tonight Mac?" Robert asks.

"Yes, but lets go to your office to do that. Falconeri and I will take the statements there, we can talk to Kate as well." Mac tells them. "It's already been a long night and there's coffee there. We'll all be more comfortable there as well."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It had taken the rest of the night but Mac and Dante were finally done getting all of their statements. They were just finishing up with the employees' statements. Mac had been involved with this since the beginning and already knew most of what the DSPS employees had to tell him.

Alex had described her abduction as best she could remember. She explained that she had been drugged in London and brought here. She didn't remember the trip over, but she did remember the rest of her ordeal. Kate didn't have much more to add about the attempted abduction, but she did go into detail about the letters she had received and contacting Robert which lead to them making the connection to Faison.

Pierre had told them everything he knew about Faison's plan and all the things he had done for him. Since he had not actually done anything against the law Pierre will not be charged with anything. Although his testimony will ensure the people that were arrested will all serve jail time. The case they were going to have against all of Faison people should be airtight.

Sean, Robert, and Anna sat in their office, all three needed sleep but knew it would still be a little while before they were done here. The last time any of them saw Kate she was asleep on the couch in her room. At least someone was getting some rest. Alex must have gone somewhere to get some sleep when she was done as well. They welcomed Susan happily when she came in with breakfast and fresh coffee around 8. A few minutes later Tiffany cames rushing in, "Morning hun, how'd you get here so quickly?" Sean asks when he sees her.

"I got the earliest flight I could. What is wrong with you? Going in there after Faison like that what if something happened to you?" Tiffany tried to sound angry but it comes out more like worry.

"I'm fine Tiff, besides Robert was the one that got shot. You wouldn't have wanted me to leave my old buddy there with Faison now would you?" Sean says with a smile then gives Tiffany a big hug and a kiss.

"Oh, I wish I still owned the TV station here, this could have been the story of my career," Tiffany says, thinking about how she would break this story, then snaps back to what's going on. "Wait, Robert, you were shot. What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine the bullet just grazed my arm, I'm still fast enough to be a moving target," Robert says with a smile. "I can tell you're wide awake Tiff, we just have few things we need to finish off here then we all need to go get some sleep. Can you give us about half an hour? Then you can take Sean where ever you want."

"Yes, I can do that for you darling." Tiffany looks around, "Where are Kate and Alex? I'll go talk to them, they haven't been up all night have they?"

"I know Kate got some sleep, I'm not sure where Alex ended up she was talking to Mac last time I saw her actually," Anna says.

"OK, you finish up here, I'll go find Kate and Alex," Tiffany turns and leaves the office, as Mac enters.

"Well I'm done here, is there anything else any of you needs to add before I go?" he asks.

"I can't think of anything right now. We are just finishing up our report for our records we can give you a copy if you like. Maybe once we've had some sleep there'll be something we remember," Robert told him.

"OK thanks, I'm going to take off then. I'll talk to you this afternoon sometime." Mac left and they got back to finishing off their paperwork.

When Mac had finished talking to Alex she had gone down to Kate's room. Kate was asleep on the couch so Alex got comfy on the loveseat and got a few hours of sleep. When Tiffany went downstairs she found Kate and Alex talking and sipping coffee. They both looked tired but she was sure they had gotten some sleep. "Good morning ladies, I am so happy to see both of you safe and sound." When they hug it's like letting go of some of the stress they all still felt. If Tiffany's here the threat most really be over. Tiffany has questions but lets her friends just talk about what they need to, she can ask them later.

Scorpio Residents

It was just after one in the afternoon when there was a knock at their door. Robert and Anna were still in bed so Alex went to answer it. Robin and Emma smile back at her when she opens the door. "Hi Aunt Alex, are mom and dad here?" Robin asked as she hugs Alex.

"Yeah, they're still in bed though, they were up all night," Alex tells her. Emma is staring at her, "Eventually she'll understand, but for now I guess I'm still that confusing one that looks grandma but isn't." Alex smiles at Emma who quickly looks away.

"Do you think they're about ready to get up? Emma is great at waking them up," Robin says with a smile.

"They did say they didn't want to sleep the day away, I'm sure they won't mind."

Robin takes Emma to their bedroom, she opens the door just enough so Emma can get inside then closes it behind her. As she walks away she can hear Emma laughing.

Anna snuggles into Robert, she knows it won't take long for Emma to get up on the bed and join them, she smiles at the sound of her laughter. Robert kisses the top of her head, he had heard their cute little alarm clock too. Then there's a little face getting closer to them, she crawls up on Robert and lays on his chest. "Hi. Get up," she tells them with a great big smile. They both put an arm around her and she tries to hug them both. They stay like that for just a few minutes then Emma is up on her knees, "Get up," she insists again and pulls on their hands.

"OK, sweetheart we're getting up," Anna tells her as they both sit up.

Emma bounces around their room as they get dressed, then squeals with happiness as they head for the door, her mission was a success. Robin smiles at them as they enter the living room, "She hasn't failed yet. How are you two?" Robin asks and gives them both big hugs. "Is he really dead? Is he really out of our lives for good?"

"Yes, we all saw his body, Faison can't hurt us ever again," Anna tells her and hugs her again a little tighter.

"Dad I will be looking at your arm before I leave. What were you thinking, he could have killed you?"

"You are your mother's daughter," he smiles. "I was getting the drop on them so we could get out of there. It worked too. There was enough gun pointed at him that I knew someone would shot him." Robert tells her. "Oh Alex, next time make sure the safety's off, I'm sure glad Henderson didn't know that when you turned on him."

"Was that the only way you knew us apart?" Alex asked.

"No, I can tell you two apart in an instant, there are things I see in Anna every time I look at her, just like I'm sure Dimitri sees things only you have," Robert says with a smile. "So do we know where Sean, Tiffany, and Kate all went?"

"I think they all went back to the Metro Court, for now at least," Anna answers, "Why?"

"I have a few things I need to talk to them about is all. Why don't you ladies visit and I'll go talk to them," Robert suggests.

"Not before I take a look at that arm dad, we don't want it getting infected," Robin insists.

"Fine let's get it done, then I should really get going," Robert smiles and follows Robin out of the room.

"Dad, are you meeting with them about what I think you are?" Robin asks once they are far enough away from Anna and Alex.

"What could you mean sweetheart? I just have a few things that I want to talk to them about. If you want to join in on this after your visit here I won't stop you," Robert smiles and gives her a wink.

"At least someone knows what's going on around here," Robin smiles and winks back.

After she has changed the dressing on his arm, Robert got ready to leave. As he walks through the living room Anna asks, "Do you really have to do this today? Can't it wait a day or two?"

"Actually this is kind of time-sensitive, and I really need to get going, I love you and I'll be back soon." Robert gives Anna a quick kiss and heads out the door. Robin smiles after him, she couldn't be happier Faison is gone, and it couldn't have happened at a better time.

Metro Court

Robert knocks on the door of the suite Kate and Sean had been sharing. Kate greets him, "Hi Robert, Sean and Tiffany are in the other suite. They were going to check in on me when they got up. James should be here sometime this afternoon. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I wanted to talk to Sean and Tiff, but maybe you can help me too," Robert tells her.

"Oh no, what's going on now?" Kate wonders.

"No, it's nothing to worry about, this is all about fun and celebration. I really have to get things planned and ready for tomorrow though. Hopefully, Tiffany can help out on this, Robin could be coming over later as well," Robert tells her.

"OK, calm down some, what is it? What are we planning?" A knock at the door stops Kate's questions. "I'll get that, then we can start working on whatever it is you need help with," Kate says with a smile then answers the door. "Oh this is is better the Sean or Tiffany. Hello honey." Kate throws herself into James' arms.

"Hi you, I am so glad you're safe. So the threat is gone? You aren't in danger anymore?" James asks.

"Yes it is all over, I don't have to hide anymore and no more bodyguards," Kate tells him as they walk into the suite.

"This is a nice room. Oh, hello Robert," James is surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello James," Robert offers him his hand. "I was just talking to Kate about some plans I need to make for tomorrow. I was hoping Tiffany would be here too, I need as much help as I can get."

"Really so where is everyone else?"

"Well Sean and Tiffany are across the hall, and I'm assuming Anna is at home," Kate tells him.

"Yes, Anna's there with Alex, and Robin and Emma stopped by to visit," Robert adds.

"Oh so your wife is at home with some other guy and you came here to spend time alone with mine." James accuses.

"Excuse me?" Robert asks.

"I would think after what you've all just gone through you'd want to be alone with your wife, knowing she's safe like I want to do."

"I came here to ask my friends for some help. I assumed they were all going to be here." Robert doesn't like James' tune.

"Just luck then, that I would find you two here alone. Good thing I got here when I did before anything else happened."

"Did you just accuse me of making the moves on your wife?" Robert is baffled by this.

"Yeah, I did. I know how much she loved you. It makes sense if you're having problems at home, you would turn to an ex-lover."

"There are no problems what so ever in my marriage, Mr. Roche. Alex is short for Alexandra. She is Anna's twin sister, Robin is our daughter and Emma is our granddaughter. I came here because tomorrow is a very important day that has taking Anna and I 33 years to reach, and I need some help planning something special." Robert struggles not to lose his temper.

"James back off, you're being unreasonable. There's nothing going on here, and you're acting like an ass," Kate informs him. What has gotten into him she wonders?

"What am I suppose to think, I show up here and you're alone with your ex?" James asks.

"You should think that two old friends are talking, especially since they are both happily married," Kate informs him.

"Oh, really so Anna wouldn't have a problem if she walked in to find you two alone in a hotel room together?" James snaps back.

"Well, so far she hasn't. I don't know about a hotel room but she has found us alone several times since I've been here. I've cried on his shoulder a few times, I actually have permission to use Robert for all the hugs I need. Anna is not threatened by our friendship," Kate answers angrily.

"I think I'll just head across the hall, you two clearly need to talk," Robert says about to leave.

"No Robert you can stay here like you said Robin should be coming here. Sean and Tiff haven't come over yet so they are probably still in bed. Speaking of which, why are you up and about, it must have been around ten by the time any of you guys got to bed?"

"There is a very cute little alarm clock that likes to crawl into bed with her grandparents. She got us up when she and Robin got to our place. Robin took a look at my arm, and then I came here to plan." Robert tells her, just as there is another knock at the door.

Kate goes to answer the door, as James walks around in a huff. Tiffany greets her with a hug, "Oh hi James, isn't it great that this nasty ordeal is over. They kept Kate safe and rescued Alex from Faison, and now none of us ever have to worry about that man again." Tiffany walks over to Robert and gives him a hug and a kiss. "How's your arm? You're not in pain are you darling?"

"No it's fine, Robin checked me over before she would let me leave the house," Robert tells her.

"Did you see that James? As long as I've known these two that's how they greet each other. In fact, Tiffany and Sean were married just days after I met them. Do you think Sean has ever accused them of having an affair?"

"Um, what did I just walk into here?" Tiffany asks Robert quietly.

"James found Kate and I here alone and the green-eyed monster reared its little head." Robert told her, "I came over because I need help."

"Oh, what can we do for you?" Tiffany asks.

"Well, I need to plan something very special for tomorrow," Robert says. Another knock, "Oh maybe that's Robin. I'll get it." Robert opens the door and Robin walks right in.

"I can't believe you remembered and mom didn't. She never said a thing while I was there. Mom insisted that Emma stayed with her so let's get started. Oh sorry, you must be Kate's husband, I'm Robin." She offers her hand, James shakes it.

"Hi, I'm James," then he moves away from the growing group of people. Had he really overreacted? Clearly, people just keep coming here, maybe there wasn't anything going on when he got here.

"Robin, what did your mom forget?" Kate asks.

"What tomorrow is. I can't believe after all this time they get to celebrate this milestone." Robin smiles. "Mom would have killed you if you'd died last night," she jokes, Robert smiles knowing she's right.

"OK enough already, what's tomorrow?" Kate asks.

"OH, Robert it's the 28th tomorrow. This is amazing and we're all in town. How big a celebration do you want? Is it just for the couple or are friends and family welcome?" Tiffany is overflowing with excitement.

"OK, someone please fill in the piano player, I'm lost what's going on?" Kate asks.

"It's their first ever first anniversary," Robin tells her.

"Oh this is exciting," Kate smiles.

"Wait you're telling me they've been married three times, and this is the first time they've lasted a year. It must be true love, that is until the next big fight or affair breaks them up again. You say I shouldn't be concerned when I find you and Robert here alone." James snaps from the corner of the room. "Well I am, and I don't like this one bit!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Robin turns on James and her anger flares. "How dare you judge my parents like that. There is something you need know about my parents, their first marriage ended in part because of their work and in part because the man that was killed last night. Their second marriage was torn apart when that same man kidnapped my mother. When my father finally found her they were both believed to have died in a boat explosion. I lost my parents when I was 14 years old. I was a grown woman when I found them again. It took some time but they finally found their way back together. Now you're here accusing my father of infidelity. Your wife for that matter, all because you got here and they were in a room alone together. I can't believe this, where is the trust in your relationship?" Robin has gotten right in his face like she's ready to pounce.

Robert comes over and puts his hands on her shoulder. "Oh that's always my favorite, you just got the Scorpio Devane combination that only Robin can deliver. It comes in a little package but she packs quite a wallop," Robert grins then turns Robin and leads her away from James.

Tiffany had gone over to Kate and puts her arm around her shoulder. The hurt look on her face is so painful to see. Kate can't believe how James is behaving.

"I'm sorry Kate, I don't know what's wrong with me. I was so happy to come here, now that the danger was gone, and I come in here and started throwing around accusation. I have no idea what came over me, it was pretty clear nothing was going on when I got here. I'm not usually jealous. I really am sorry. I'm going to get out of your way and let you plan this very important celebration. Excuse me." James turns and heads for one of the bedrooms.

"Do you want us to stay in here or should we go next door?" Tiffany asks.

"We can stay here, I'll talk to him later, once I've had time to cool off," Kate tells her. "Now let's get started, there isn't much time left for planning before tomorrow."

"OK dad, what do you have in mind?" Robin asks. They settle in and get planning, there is a lot to do and only a little time to do it.

When Sean finally comes over they have ironed out most of what needs to be done. Tiffany and Robin are both on their phones making arrangements. "Hey, old buddy what have you been up to?"

"Oh just planning something special for Anna, and enraging Kate's husband simply by being here. You know, just your average day." Robert answers with a smile.

"I must have missed a lot while I was napping. It's been a while since I pulled an all-nighter like last night's."

"You missed enough, Robin set James straight and he left the room with his tail between his legs," Robert tells him.

Kate comes over and gives Sean a long hug, "I didn't say this before but thank you for ending this, Faison can never hurt anyone again."

James had re-entered the room just as Kate went to hug Sean. Tiffany watches to see if he reacted. James sees her watching him and walks over to her. "Anna told me I would have to get used to the fact that there is a lot of hugging and even kissing amongst this group. I don't think I took her seriously though. I know you all love each other, and I will try to get used to it. Is everything planned for tomorrow?"

"I think once Robin is done with her phone calls we are." She says as Sean comes over to join them.

"Hello James, nice to see you again. I understand you got to feel the wrath of my goddaughter," Sean says with a smile. "I don't know what you did, but don't cross a Devane woman."

"Apparently I got the full experience, the Scorpio Devane mix," James says and hangs his head a little.

"Oh, not one or the other, you really made her mad," Sean starts laughing at him.

"Uncle Sean he let jealousy run his mouth and insulted both Kate and my parents. I think that is done now though, right James?" Robin asks,

"Yes, I will have some groveling to do later, but I hope this can just be put behind us. I'm sorry I insulted your parents earlier, I don't know their full story and I was upset," James apologizes.

"We're about done here so you can make things right with Kate, and we will see you all down at my parents' office for brunch tomorrow." Robin turns and gives him a hug, "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings. Thank you, Robin."

Sean and Tiffany head back to their suite, then Robert and Robin leave to go back to his house. After everything that has happened over the last few weeks, they are all looking forward to a fun-filled day where no one has to look over their shoulder, worrying about their safety.

Kate and James, get some much needed alone time to talk about what had happened earlier. "I'm truly sorry Katherine. I was completely out of line before. I've been at home just waiting to hear that this whole mess is over, then when I got here, I find you and your white knight together. I think because he was the one that could protect you when I couldn't I got angry seeing him here," James tries to explain.

"Your behavior was unacceptable James. You embarrassed me in front of my friends, and insulted Robert and I." Kate says and wipes away a tear.

"I will make this up to you. I'll apologize to Robert tomorrow. They all love you so much, I need to make this right, and I will," James promises. "Besides I can't have this entire group mad at me, they're armed and dangerous."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Anna awakes to the sound of the shower, Robert must already up. She stretches and takes a deep breath, someone has put coffee on already as well. Anna snuggles into the warm blankets, to enjoy the happiness she's feeling. She and Robert are together and safe and Faison can never bother them again, it's sure to be a wonderful day. Anna's getting out of bed when Robert re-enters the room, "Good morning Luv, how'd you sleep?" he asks.

"I would have liked it more if you were still in bed when I woke up, but I slept great." She walks over and gives him a kiss. "Did you put the coffee on or is Alex already up?"

"Must have been Alex. We have to get ready for Tiff, she's arranged for a camera crew to come to the office later, remember."

"Oh right, coffee first then I'll get ready," Anna says and heads out the bedroom door. She finds Alex sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh, I think I've caught up on what sleep I missed. I would have made breakfast but there isn't much here, but there is toast," Alex tells her.

"That's about all I have time for anyway, Tiffany wants to interview us all today. Her reporter side will never die," Anna says then sips her coffee. Anna grabs the paper, their pictures are on the front page, followed by a story about Alex's kidnapping, and Faison's death. She reads a little, "Well all of this should be good for business, I've read DS Protection Services four time already and I've only read about a quarter of the story. I wonder what Tiff will have in store for us today? It'll be nice talking to a friend for this, hopefully, we only have to do this once."

"I'm sure Tiffany has made all the arrangements so her story is the one everyone wants, and she won't let them down. You better get moving if you want to be ready." Alex tells her, then Anna grabs her coffee and leaves to get ready.

Robert walks in a few minutes later, "Good morning Robert, did you want some toast or just coffee?"

"I better have some toast I'm feeling a little nervous. I hope everything goes as planned," Robert tells her then takes the coffee she's offering.

"I don't think Anna has any idea, she just wants to get the interview over with," Alex tells him. "Where will everyone be waiting?"

"Down in Kate's room, that's where the brunch will be. They can all come through the side entrance Anna shouldn't notice if we're in our office. I must remember to shut off the monitors before Anna sees them and the extra people down there." Robert sips his coffee and picks up the paper Anna had left behind.

"Well let's get this over with," Anna says as she re-enters the kitchen a little while later. "I didn't miss having to talk to the press after a case was done. I'm glad it's Tiff doing this." The others finish their coffee then leave for the office.

DSPS Office

When they get there a camera crew was already setting up, they will film in Robert and Anna's office. There isn't as much room as in the front office, but Tiffany says she didn't want to be in the way of the everyday business. When in fact it was because Susan had pointed out the sight line to the other entrance. Susan had also made sure the monitors in the office were off before anyone else had arrived. Sean, Kate, and James were sitting out of the way, trying their best not to get stepped on. When Robert, Anna, and Alex arrive, they all greet each other.

Anna goes over to James, "Can I have a word with you?" James gets up a follows her, she turns when they are away from everyone else. "I understand you made an ass of yourself yesterday," Anna pauses and James hangs his head. "You asked me if we had anything to worry about when it came to Robert and Kate, what did I tell you?"

"That there's nothing to worry about," James answers still not looking up.

"I told you we are a close-knit group of friends, that we love each other. We would never hurt each other the way you accused Robert and Kate of doing. Kate never thought Robert and I were sleeping together when we spent way to much time together, she just saw what we didn't. I could feel her pain when she told me Robert and I were still in love each other." Anna watches James, "I don't have to get upset about this, do I? Robert filled me in about your run in with Robin."

James looks at Anna, "No I got the point yesterday. Anna, I want to apologize to you, I was out of line. I know you weren't there but I insulted you as well, I'm sorry."

"It's forgiven as long as you've made things right with Kate," James tells her he has then she hugged him. James smiles, there is a lot of hugging he thinks to himself.

When Robin, Patrick, and Emma show up James was talking to Robert. He had apologized to him as well. Patrick is carrying Emma who wants to go see her grandpa, so Patrick walks over and joins them. Emma's is in Robert's arms the instant she gets close. "Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?" Emma nodded then hugs his neck tightly. Robert then introduces Patrick to James, Patrick can't help but smile.

"I'm glad you're still all in one piece. I have been on the receiving end of that little fireball many times, she doesn't hold back." Patrick smiles and pats James' shoulder.

"You just wait until this little one joins in on the fun, I had Anna and Robin to deal with. Once Emma's a teen, you my boy, could end up answering to all three at the same time." Robert says and smiles at the look of dread on Patrick's face.

"Emma could be a little more Drake than Scorpio," Patrick suggests weakly.

"Oh no, this little one has too much of her mom in her, so sorry Patrick but you will be dealing with the Devane/Scorpio temperament for life," Anna says with a smile as she joins them. "Tiff's about ready to get started, Mac just got here. Emma, would you like to go show Daddy how you dance when Katie plays her piano?" Emma starts squirming so Robert but's her down. She grabs Patrick's hand then goes and grabs Kate's as well, and drags them both out of the room. Robin and James follow them, they aren't needed for the interview, and Robin is in charge of getting the surprise set up.

Extra tables and chairs have been brought in already, Robin looks around there isn't much left that needs to be done. When she had called Greene yesterday to see if she could get few of the guys to set up the tables she hadn't expected this. There were tablecloths on all the tables already, a long table to lay brunch out on. They had even put up a few decorations. Robin pulls out three picture frames, and places them on the newly acquired bar, Kate hadn't forgotten to add. She stands back and smiles, her parents smile back from each of their wedding pictures.

"They look so happy in each one, just by looking at these I can see they are meant to be. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I'm not usually the jealous type. It's just while this entire thing was happening I felt so useless. My wife was in danger and the best thing I could do was stay out of the way. I would dwell on the fact Robert that had already saved Kate's life twice and was who she had turned to once again. It's was easier to compete with the legend when Kate thought he was dead," James tries to explain.

"Is that true, Robert saved Katherine twice?" Patrick asked they hadn't noticed how close he was.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Robin thinks back. "When they first met, he saved her in a way. He wouldn't give up on the idea that someone was trying to kill her. It turned out her cousin was behind the attempts, and Kate fiance at the time killed the cousin. He was actually working with her though, and killed her to stop her from talking." Robin goes on, "Then later it was clear Kate and dad had feelings for each, so the fiance kidnapped her when she went to break up with him. He wanted to sacrifice her or something like that, dad and Uncle Sean got to her just in time," Robin tells him. "Then there was Jimmy, he'd loved Kate since they were kids, oh wait he was trying to kill my dad."

"Yeah, that's it basically, the short version anyway. He's her hero. So you see, my male pride was hurt and I let it get the better of me yesterday," James says.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. My dad has been a hero to a lot of people over the years, so has my mom. What you need to know is my parents belong together," Robin tell him.

"You sound pretty sure about that," James replies.

"A few years ago they told me about their feelings. They love each other beyond reason, and no one has ever affected them like the other did. They were angry with each other when they told me that and hadn't seen each other since the boat explosion. There was more and it was beautiful, but in short, now that they're together they will never leave each other again." Robin told him, she smiles thinking back at their family reunion.

Just then the door opens, Maxie walks in leading the caterers in, "Set it up on that table there. Hello everyone, Robin I could have been here earlier if you needed help."

Robin smiles, "I was like this when we got here. I had more help then I thought come in last night, they did all of this."

The other guests start to arrive, first Bobbie and Monica, then Luke and Tracy. Dimitri comes in next, he was hoping to surprise Alex, she wasn't expecting him until later. "Hi, how are you? You got here so quickly," says Robin when she greeted him.

"The perks of having your own jet. I wanted to be here sooner but the weather wasn't cooperating at home." Dimitri tells her. Then she takes his arm and starts introducing him.

There's a growing happiness in the air when the door opens again Robin is shocked by who walks in. "When I called you I didn't actually think you'd be able to make it, but you're both here."

"We are, hi you." Robin hugs them both. "Actually we weren't far away and I had a couple days off, so we couldn't miss this."

Kate stopped playing when she heard the voice, "Is that Frisco?" She stands up to greet the latest arrivals, "And Felicia." They all hug each other, it is a great day.

"We missed all the action but we couldn't miss this. They're finally free from Faison, that's the best gift any of us could ask for." Frisco says. "For one day only what you say we get the act back together? There needs to be some entertainment here."

Felicia sees Maxie, she's happy to see her but is worried if Maxie even wants to talk to her. When Felicia walks towards her, Maxie comes over and gives her a hug. "I've missed you, mom. I know we need to talk but that can wait until later. Promise you won't leave until we've talked OK mom."

Felicia is so happy, she hugs Maxie tighter, "I promise, we'll talk."

"So how long till they head down here?" Luke asks when he comes over to the group by the piano.

"It must almost be done by now. It was arranged to get mom here, but I'm sure Aunt Tiff is using this to her full advantage." Robin answers.

...

"Yes, DS Protection Sevices was working hand in hand with the PCPD, from the time they suspected Cesar Faison was alive and plotting to take Ms. Delafield. We were also made aware of six wanted felons in Port Charles by them. They were all arrested without incident."

"Thank you Commissioner Scorpio." Tiffany pauses, they are done the interview, but she still has a few more questions. "Robert, is there any reason to believe there could still be a threat to Ms. Delafield or Dr. Marrick?" Tiffany asks.

"No, now that Faison has been eliminated and all his people have been taking into custody, there is no reason to believe any of them are still being targeted."

"So you're saying that all of us, myself included, who have been victimized by Faison in the past are finally free."

"Yes, we all witnessed his death, he will not be coming back this time," Robert answers.

"Just one last question for you Robert. If you could sum up the last few days for us in just a few words how would you do that?" Tiffany asks as her smile grows.

"I would simply say, knowing we are finally free of Faison and he can never interfere with our lives again, is the best anniversary gift Anna and I could ask for. Happy anniversary Luv."

The tears had started to fall as soon as she heard the word anniversary, Anna couldn't believe she had forgotten what the date was. "I couldn't agree more. Happy anniversary, I love you, Robert." She gets up and kisses him, as the others cheered.

"I love you too, but right now we should go see if they've got anything to eat down in Kate's room, I'm starving," Robert says and takes her hand. Tiffany signs off then follows the others downstairs. When they get to the door, Robert pauses to look at Anna. "I told you what I had to talk to our friends about was time-sensitive," then he opened the door. Anna is stunned to see so many smiling faces, their friends and family all here to enjoy this day with them.

"Oh Robert, how did you get this put together so quickly?"

"I had a lot of help, I didn't really do much," Robert admits. "Tiffany Kate and Robin did most of it."

"Frisco, Felicia? It is you," Anna and Robert go over to say hello. "OK, how did he manage to get you two here?" Anna asks.

"It was actually Robin that called. We could actually get away this time so how could we miss this." Felicia tells her then hugs her.

Robert and Anna go around the room talking to everyone. Anna can't stop smiling she feels so blessed, they finally stop close to the bar. "Would you look at us, we were so young and so in love," Anna says as she picks up their first wedding picture.

"I love you more today then I did then. Just look at these we keep getting better looking with age." Robert smiles and wraps his arms around her from behind. "You are my everything," he whispers in her ear, "because of you I have a beautiful family that loves me. I would be lost without you, Anna."

"Robert you will never be lost again, we're spending the rest of our lives together," Anna tells him and leans into him.

Dimitri and Alex come over to them, "Thank you for getting Alex back for me. When you called I knew something was wrong. I never would have thought Alex had been kidnapped though."

"I never asked, was there nothing that made you think something was going on before you were abducted?" Robert asked.

"Nothing at all, no notes or anything like that. I think they must have been following me to figure out my movements and schedule, but I never received anything strange, or troubling," Alex answers.

"That was probably the only thing he did right. Faison was so sure he was going to succeed, he was careless and that was what gave us the edge this time," said Anna. Robert lets Anna go but takes her hand and leads her over to Robin and Patrick. Anna gives Robin a big hug, "Thank you for this. So is this the important meeting you got called away to yesterday?"

Robin smiles, "Yes it was, as soon as dad said he had to see some friends and it couldn't wait, I realized he had remembered so I had to help. By the way, you two also have dinner reservations tonight at the Metro Court I made those a few days ago. I'm so glad this is all over with so you can enjoy today."

"So am I, sweetheart. Thank you for everything." Robert says then hugs her too.

Robert moves to the center of the room and calls for everyone's attention, he pulls Anna along with him. "I am so glad so many of our friends and family are here today. A first anniversary isn't usually that big of a deal, but most of you know it took us a long time to finally get here. You have all been a part of this journey with us, and I'd like to thank every one of you for being there for us along the way. Also, we can breathe a sigh of relief today. So many of us here have been a victim of Faison's, from this day forward we can enjoy our lives knowing he can never hurt any of us again. Cheers." They all toast then Robert takes Anna in his arms again and kisses her.

"I can't stop smiling, I had no idea I could ever be this happy. I'm married to the love of my life, our daughter and her little family are happy and live nice and close, and for the first time, we don't have to worry about Faison taking it all away," Anna smiles and stares into his eyes.

Sean had been watching he old friends, a broad smile forms on his lips. "If I could have your attention again," Sean calls out. "As you all know, I had the pleasure of introducing these two to each other. When they first laid eyes on each other there was a look between them, I saw it. Back then it scared the crap out of me, I couldn't have my best agents falling in love with each other. I just saw it again, they still look at each other like that today, now seeing them so in love and so happy brings me joy. To my oldest dearest friends, this is just the first of many, happy anniversary."

They all spent the afternoon together, even though it was their anniversary it became clear everyone is happiest about Faison being gone. They had all at some point been affected by one of Faison's plans in some way. James had been listening to their different stories, this man had wanted to use his wife like he had used so many before. He is more thankful now that nothing had happened to Kate after hearing what types of thing he had done to the others.

James makes his way to where Robert and Anna are sitting, they're snuggled up beside each other on the couch. "I must truly thank you both for protecting Kate. I was an ass yesterday because my male ego didn't like the idea that another man was protecting my wife. Now I understand there was a team working to keep her safe because they understood what kind of danger she was in. The more I hear about what Faison had done to so many people here, I just can't wrap my head around what kind of pain he has caused to so many others in the world," James says.

"Don't worry about it James, no harm done," Robert tells him. "What are your plans now that this is all over?"

"Kate wants to stay here for a while, she wants to visit on her own terms now," James answers. "We are going to go stay out at her cottage by a lake I think she said."

"That's great, it's lovely out there. I'd love to spend more time with the two of you," Anna says.

"Hey boss man, I could have helped you with all of this," comes a voice from behind James.

"Are you kidding me, where did you come from?" Robert asks with a smile then stands up and shakes his hand.

"Katie told me about this, and it has been so long since we've all seen each other. Congratulations by the way. Hello Anna."

"King? Is that really you? You have grown into a handsome young man. How are you?" Anna asks.

"I'm good," he tells her.

"Did you say King?"

He turns to see who was talking, then smiles, "Robin, hello it has been too long how are you. I hear you're a mother now."

"Yes, my little girl is over there with her father. Kate has told me all about you." Robin smiles, "You sure have changed, I might actually tolerate you being around now," this makes them both laugh.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" King asks.

"Yes, you were." Robert answers then laughs too.

Kate comes over to join them and they all enjoy talking about the old days. Again James watches them all and sees the joy on Kate's face. They have been together for years but he doesn't think he has seen her look this happy and relaxed before. When she and Frisco had sung a few songs earlier, he saw the joy it brought her. He knows they will have to stay in touch with everyone here. Kate had told him about how she had changed her life the last time she had lived in Port Charles. James now sees these people had all been there for her during that time and meant so much to her. Maybe she had forgotten just how much.

Sean comes over to join the conversation. "So James what do you think of all of this? I get the feeling we will be seeing a lot more of you from now on."

"I would like that, everyone here seems so great, and if I ever get threaten these are clearly the people I need to know," James says with a smile.

"Hey, old buddy did you notice the time?" Robert checks his watch and stands up.

"If we are going to make our dinner reservations we might want to go get changed Luv." Robert and Anna make their way around the room saying goodbye to everyone before they leave to get ready for the next part of their evening. It sounds like most of the people that came into town will be sticking around for a couple days so they will all have a chance to visit.

Metro Court

Robert and Anna are lead to their table when they arrive after they are seated they notice Carly walking over to them. "I know we don't really get along, but mom told me what today is. I know you have all been friends for years, so tonight is on me, happy anniversary. Enjoy your evening"

"Thank you, Carly, we appreciate that," Anna says then Carly turns and leaves. "Wow, that was unexpected."

"I agree. Now I have an important question for you," Robert tells her.

"I've already married you so that can't be it," she jokes.

"We deserve a holiday. Now what I want to know is are we going to Paris or the French Riviera?"

"Oh Robert, let's do both, maybe even over into Italy. It has been so long since I've been there," Anna answers excitedly.

"Anything for you Luv." Robert smiles at her, she is so beautiful. "We'll need to find someone to run the office for us. I know Susan can do a lot but something tells me we're going to get busier."

"I think you're right. I wonder if Sean was serious before when he mentioned moving back here?" Anna wonders.

"I think Anna would like to come here even if it is just for the summer. She seemed excited about it when we were in Hartford," offers Robert.

"Can you believe that was less than a week ago? Everything happened so fast once it started. I'm so glad that is all behind us," Anna says. They talk about who could run the business and about wanting to get back to semi-retirement. It has been great having so many of their friends here with them to celebrate today. They have finished eating and are now just enjoying each other's company.

"So can I take you home now?" Robert asks. "I just want to have you all to myself now."

"You'll get no argument from me, let's go." Anna smiles, after the last few days she's ready to spend a week in bed just the two of them.

When they get home they are shocked to see a note on the door. "This can't be happening," Robert says as he grabs the note, and tares it open. Then he reads, "Figured you'd want to the place to yourselves tonight, we're going to stay at the Metro Court, Alex. ps Dimitri thought it would be funny to leave the note on the door." When he looks up Anna is trying not to laugh, "OK it was kind of funny," then they both start laughing.

Once they are inside Anna takes Robert's hands. "It feels like today is the start of a new chapter of our life. We have so much and the future can bring so much more. I am so happy right now."

"I know what you mean we are finally out from under the constant Faison threat that could have shown up anytime before. We have our family and friends, and we have each other. I couldn't want anything else." Robert pulls Anna close and kisses her.

"So you don't want to take me to bed?" Anna asks with a flirty smile.

"I thought that was just a given, I always want to take you to bed. Come here you," Robert leads her down the hall to their room. He's not sure he has ever been as happy as he is at this moment.


End file.
